


Bitch Training

by Darkriver



Series: Scott's Bitch Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Excessive Use of the Word Bitch, Frottage, Kira Who?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Scrett, Scriam, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Tears, Threesome, True Alpha Scott, paddles, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkriver/pseuds/Darkriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of S4, Scott invited Brett into the pack. Liam doesn't approve. Scott has to settle the dispute before it endangers the pack and wrecks his last year as lacrosse captain. He winds up using some rather unconventional methods. The results are both wildly unexpected and terribly hot as Scott learns that being a True Alpha means one has to be dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this story. Do I need one? After the lackluster S4, I needed something filthy to take my mind off it and this happened. It sort of grew all out of control and it's now huge. I have it 90% finished (unless people want more, then maybe I'll add more to it) and it could use a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Apologies to anyone who finds "bitch" offensive. It just worked in the context of this story. Also, it's very likely I made Scott a bit OOC for the purposes of this story. Um.... Enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has pack problems and team problems. He turns to a friend for help, but is it help he gets or a really weird joke? It's hard to tell with Derek

Scott could never be sure what it meant when he got called into the Coach's office. Not only were there always any number of odd happenings that may or may not need to be explained, he suspected Finstock was actually an Eichen House escapee. On any given day he could be screaming at Scott for not wearing matching socks or he could be slipping Scott the answers to the day's quiz.

So it was with some uncertainty that he poked his head into the office after practice and said, "You wanted to see me?"

Bobby Finstock gave him one of his unnerving, far-too-cheery smiles. "I did, McCall. Have a seat."

Scott did so, sliding his backpack to the floor. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for getting the Talbot kid to transfer in. That was quite a steal. I've had coach's from other schools calling me weeping."

"Really?"

"Of course not." Finstock folded his hands on the desk. "I think this is the year we're going to finally go to the championships."

Scott cautiously started to relax. "Yeah? That'd be awesome."

"There's just one tiny little problem."

Scott gave him one of his patented blank looks. "Um.... What's that?"

Finstock gave him a thin, fake little smile and nodded towards the locker room. A second later there was the distinct sound of a body crashing into a locker. "That," said the coach.

Scott turned just in time to see Liam get thrown into the office window. His face was comically smushed against the glass for a second. But he recovered and turned on his attacker with fists raised.

"You want a piece of me? Huh?" Liam yelled and lunged at the towering figure of Brett.

Scott grimaced as the two smashed into a rack of equipment and sent pads and balls flying everywhere. He slid his gaze up from the floor to Finstock's face, which had that look of "Why has god condemned me to deal with teenagers" it sometimes got.

"Oh...."

Finstock nodded. "Yeah...."

"Motherfucker" and "Son of a bitch" along with other colorful epithets echoed in the locker room. Scott hunkered down and sighed heavily. The one thing his great plan of bringing Brett to Beacon Hills High hadn't accounted for was how much Liam and Brett wanted to rip each other apart.

"Um...." More locker's rattled as the fight went on. "Uh...."

"Since you were the mastermind of bringing Talbot here, I've decided this gets to be your problem."

Scott gaped at him. "Me? Why me?"

"Because this was your idea. Because you're the team Captain. And because I have more important shit to do."

Scott knew that trying to reason with the man was useless. He suspected begging would be equally futile. And some part of him realized that however much he wanted to deny it, this was his mess and so he had to deal with it.

* * *

Scott paced and forth across the cement floor, clenching and unclenching his hands. Derek's eyes followed him back and forth like he was watching a tennis match, but he didn't speak. Scott had explained the problem as best he could, since he didn't even fully understand why Brett and Liam were always fighting. Every time he asked them, it seemed he got a different explanation.

"They're driving me crazy," Scott concluded.

Derek looked amused. He never seemed to be properly sympathetic to Scott's pack problems. He also never seemed to be terribly helpful, but he was the only one that Scott could turn to. Every other Alpha Scott had ever met had been crazy and/or evil. Derek might not have the red eyes anymore, but he knew more about Alpha-ing than anybody still alive in Beacon Hills.

"You had to know it wouldn't be easy bringing Brett into your pack. It never is. There's always friction with a new pack member. And since he has a history with Liam it was bound to be trouble."

Scott groaned. "I thought they were getting along better after the Benefactor stuff. But instead they're slipping back into old habits."

Derek considered him for a moment. "Maybe the problem is you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, you came to me for help, remember?"

Scott glowered and stopped his pacing to flop down on the couch. "Yeah. Okay. So it's me? I thought you said I was going to be good at this."

"You will. But see, some Alphas are born and they just grow up learning to assert their power. Some Alphas are killers who take their power."

"Uh yeah, I know that. I'm not as dumb as you think."

Derek didn't look altogether convinced of that, but he didn't argue it either. "I bring it up because you're a different breed altogether. An Alpha who gets his power through sheer force of personality is someone who can't lead through fear or birthright. You have to earn it, like you earned your power."

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to put both of them in their places."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm not like you, Derek. I can't just, you know, attack people or whatever until they listen."

"That's not what I meant. The reason they aren't obeying you right now is because in their hearts, they haven't really accepted you as the Alpha. In a regular pack, yes, that usually means getting bloody. But with a True Alpha.... It's a lot more complicated."

Scott rubbed his face with his hands. "You don't actually have any idea what I'm supposed to do, do you?"

Derek grinned. "I do, actually. I was just trying to decide if you can handle it."

"I think after nogitsunes and kanimas, I'm pretty much braced for anything."

"This is something else altogether. I have a book here that might help you. It's kind of intense, but it's a way to assert your dominance without beating the crap out of them, which you can't do as a True Alpha."

Scott shrugged. "At this point, I'll try just about anything."

Derek's grin brightened. "Good to hear. Let me just go grab that for you...."

Scott sat impatiently as Derek went through his trunk of things. He hoped that Derek wasn't going to try and sell him on some cheap souvenir like the Triskelion. He needed real answers, not some BS allegedly-mystical trinket.

It was several minutes later when Derek returned with the book. It was quite old, by the look of it. The leather it was bound in was very worn and there was a musty smell to it. Scott took it when it was handed to him and flipped it open. The first page was enough to convince him Derek was playing a very weird joke on him.

"'Bitch Training'? Seriously?"

Derek laughed and held up his hands for peace. "It was written by another True Alpha from the late 1800's. I told you, it's unconventional but he said it worked for him."

Scott frowned heavily at him and flipped to the introduction. The handwriting was elegant and sophisticated but legible.

_"I did not seek to become an Alpha. In fact, had I my preference, I would happily have remained an omega wolf on my own. As a Professor of History, I am far more at home with my books than a pack of werewolves. But alas, Fate conspired against me. And as punishment for my reticence in welcoming this gift, Fate punished me with a trio of the most ill-tempered, unruly and ill-mannered barbarians imaginable as my pack. I did not, initially, see any way that I could be an Alpha to those who held me in so little regard._

_Virtually all hope had dimmed when a friend invited me to a very interesting private party where I learned a great number of fascinating things about the art of discipline. So excited was I that I immersed myself in that world until I had learned all there was to learn. Armed with that knowledge, I returned to my discontented pack and set about employing the techniques I had studied._

_The effects were profound. In fact I am so delighted with my discovery that I have decided to write them down for posterity. I hold no illusions that this work will stand next to the educated writings of such men as Charles Darwin, but I feel strongly that other Alphas and very certainly any True Alphas that follow me will benefit from my experience._

_So, without any further delay, let me begin at the beginning...._

Scott closed the book, still frowning. "You're kidding me with this, right?"

Derek shook his head. "There are notations from other Alphas in there that have said it worked for them. There were times I considered using it myself, but violence was easier."

Scott grimaced but didn't push that subject. Derek had lost his pack and his Alpha status and that topic was one everyone generally avoided. Derek had never asked to join Scott's pack and he was frankly too intimidated by his sometimes-mentor to invite him.

"Read it, think it through. If you decide against it, that's your call. But you asked for help and that's pretty much the best thing I can give you," Derek said.

Scott tucked the book into his backpack. "Okay. Thanks. I mean.... For everything."

"And let me know how it goes."

Scott was quite sure that was a joke, but it was hard to tell with Derek. He shouldered his bag and then made his way out of the loft. He would have to read the book through, but he doubted it was going to be the answer. Studying the method, though, was at least something and that was better than the great big nothing he had for other ideas.

* * *

_The thing one simply must understand about werewolves is that Betas need Alphas. It is ingrained in the very fiber of their beings to crave leadership, to follow orders. A mistake I regrettably made was thinking that a lighter hand, a less autocratic rule was the proper means to lead my pack. In point of fact, an Alpha neglecting to take command actually does far more harm than good. It actually causes Betas a visceral pain when they lack the security of knowing the Alpha is in full control._

_So why, one must ask, would any Beta ever challenge their Alpha's leadership? I liken this to the man who tests a rope to be sure it is properly tied and adequate in strength before using it to climb down from a ledge. A Beta needs to know that their Alpha is strong enough, and it is the duty of us as Alphas to provide that assurance._

Scott had to admit that the author, some guy named Reginald Arthur Dobson, made a lot of sense. Scott knew he shied away from the mantle of Alpha for a lot of reasons. He'd been a werewolf long enough to know that his Betas could certainly pick up on his reluctance to lead the pack. He'd just never considered how that could affect them.

_Being that this was an experiment on my part, I decided to test out my theory on just one of my Betas as opposed to all three. If it went horribly awry, then I was at worst looking at the loss of only one Beta when he left my pack. As it turned out, this decision was the positively the correct course, as I shall explain later._

_I chose Franklin as my first subject for many reasons. One, he was the most defiant and rebellious of the pack, so losing him was not truly objectionable. I also wanted to see if my disciplinary method would have the desired effect on such a man. Franklin, for your reference, was a bricklayer by trade before he became a werewolf. I knew if I could master him, then I could master the pack._

Scott almost stopped reading, but an illustration caught his eye. Dobson had been something of an artist, apparently. He drew a really good rendering of a man strapped to a something that looked like a big wooden "X". Scott had never seen such a thing before and he found himself staring for a long moment.

Dobson described in detail how he had ordered the Beta, Franklin, to strip naked and allow himself to be tied to the cross. There had been some argument, but Franklin had in the end complied. That surprised Scott, as it had Dobson apparently.

The text went on to describe how Arthur used a leather strap to lash Franklin's backside as punishment for his misbehavior. It sounded sort of horrifying to Scott and not altogether different from just beating the crap out of someone. Yet Dobson had been a True Alpha so there had to be some way in which it was different.

He got his answer when he turned the page. The flowing, elegant script changed to a blocky, much-harder-to-read handwriting. Scott had to really squint to make out the words.

_Professor Dobson asked me to write something here about what it was like have my hide whipped for the first time. Not sure why, but if that's what he wants, I'll do it._

_I've always been a big guy and I guess I got into the habit of using that to get my way. So of course I loved when I became a werewolf and I got even tougher and stronger. I figured no one would ever be able to stand up to me, but I was wrong._

_It's a long story and the Professor says this isn't the place for it, how I came to be in his pack. Let me just say that some werewolf hunters came round and like as not would have killed me. Professor Dobson helped a few of us outthink the hunters and I went from an Omega to a Beta._

_I liked the Professor and I was grateful, mind, but I really didn't give him the respect I should have. He'd already showed that strength alone wasn't what kept you alive, made you a survivor, but I'm pretty thick in the head and so I am ashamed to admit I didn't really respect him as an Alpha._

_That whipping sure did change things around for me, let me say. At first, I refused of course because I wasn't some misbehaving child that needed to get the switch. Only of course I was like a child, ungrateful and disobedient and disrespectful. He laid it all out for me even as he tanned my hide, all the ways that I'd let him down._

_The pain was bad, but having my sins laid bare like that hurt all the worse. I expected at the end that he'd throw a worthless waste like me out of his pack. Only that wasn't what it was about. It was about making me pay for my sins. I sure did pay, that day and in days to come, but it was worth it. Each time I felt like I got cleaner, like I was more worthy to be in a True Alpha's pack._

Scott stared at the page. He really couldn't believe it. Yet there was no denying the words were written by a different hand than Dobson's. So Franklin, the worst of the worst as Dobson had described him, not only accepted the punishment, he flourished under it.

Scott imagined Liam or Brett trussed up to that X thing and made a face. There was just something evil about the thing to him. It looked like something that crazy Araya woman would use. He couldn't do that to his Betas. Also, there was no way he could explain having something like that in his room to his mother.

Fortunately, another Alpha had also had the same reservation. Her name was Jacqueline and she scribbled a note into the margins that she had used a more basic spanking to keep her girls in line and it had worked really well for her.

Scott imagined putting the boys over his lap and suddenly the total insanity of this idea Derek had saddled him with didn't seem so crazy. It was a way to assert his dominance without bloodshed. And it was a way to punish them for being a pair of disobedient dickwads . Beyond that, he felt the Alpha instincts he usually tried to ignore warm to the idea. Liam and Brett were definitely not listening to him. He had tried reasoning and pleading with no results. They were totally out of control.

He was the Alpha. He had to fix this. Since nothing he had done had worked, maybe it was time to try this crazy idea Derek and Professor Dobson recommended.


	2. Punishing the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam learns that there are new and painful consequences for not behaving.

Liam walked into Scott's room, the thunderclouds of his bad mood still hanging thickly around him. He knew he was going to get _another_ lecture from Scott, which was totally not fair. He also knew he couldn't get out of it. Scott was his Alpha and when he said to get over to his house, Liam didn't argue. He just figured he'd listen to the lecture and then go back to brooding about Brett and how much the big jerk needed his face punched in.

Scott was sitting at the foot of his bed when Liam walked in. He was just wearing a pair of sweats and he looked damp from the shower. Liam smelled the soap and shampoo and something else on his Alpha. It wasn't the disappointment he had come to expect or even frustration. It was something different. It was like when Scott let out his Alpha roar, a sound that sent shivers up and down Liam's spine.

"Look, before you saying anything—"

Scott's soft brown eyes turned to him. "Quiet."

"But—"

"I said be quiet."

Liam bit his lip and sullenly glowered at his Alpha.

"You got into another fight with Brett today."

"He checked me in practice. I can't let him get away with that crap!"

Scott's unhappy gaze went flinty. "Be _quiet_."

Liam looked down at his sneakers.

"I know what Brett did and I'm going to deal with him. But I told you to not react if he pulls that crap and to just let me handle it. I'm the Alpha, it's my job."

Liam opened his mouth to snap back some angry retort, but Scott's eyes had a faint red glow going on, so he decided to go back to studying his sneakers. Still, he couldn't help but feel that if Scott was _doing_ his job, then Liam wouldn't have to deal with Brett being such a dick.

"Since you won't behave, you have to be punished."

Liam laughed. "What are you going to do, ground me?"

Scott smiled, but his eyes were very serious."No, I'm going to spank you."

Liam laughed harder, but the mirth quickly died at the look on his Alpha's face. He took an involuntary step backward. "That's.... That's stupid. I'm not a little kid."

"This isn't an argument and it's not a negotiation. Drop your pants and lay across my lap now."

Liam folded his arms. "I'm not—"

" _Now_!"

Scott's eyes had grown fully red, which caused all of Liam's protests to commit ritual suicide. He stared at Scott for several seconds, trying to figure out what had come over his nice, polite and usually easy-going Alpha. Granted, he hadn't been as welcoming to Brett as Scott had wanted, but there were reasons and usually Scott at least listened to those reasons.

"I'm going to count to three, Liam. If you're not in place by then, I'll _make_ you. And then the punishment will double."

Liam really didn't want a spanking. The entire idea was so humiliating that he couldn't even imagine enduring it. But the look on Scott's face was utterly serious. Liam didn't know how bad the punishment would be, but he was quite sure he didn't want it doubled.

Blushing deep crimson, he popped the button on his jeans and stepped over to Scott. The idea briefly crossed his mind of trying to get away with pants only, but the mood Scott was obviously in made him think that would be a bad idea. So he shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees and gingerly laid over Scott's lap.

"Before you get angry with me," Scott said calmly. "Just remember how many chances you had to behave before this."

Liam couldn't imagine actually being angry with his Alpha, but he did think this was going several steps too far. He didn't dare mention that though, not with his bare ass in striking range. In fact, he felt so vulnerable right then that all the fight had quite gone out of him.

"After every slap, you will count it off and say, 'thank you sir.'"

Liam whimpered. "Yes, um, sir." He swallowed hard. "H-How many s-sir?"

"As many as I think are needed."

Liam swallowed hard at that ominous promise. He was still having trouble believing this was actually happening. Scott was just so affable, so easy to get along with. He'd scolded Liam before, but it had never been serious. This? Very serious.

The first slap shocked him more than it hurt. The stinging warmth that slowly radiated outward from his lily-white butt seemed to make all of his nerves tingle. It was so unsettling, he nearly forgot what he was supposed to do. A polite clearing of the throat from Scott reminded him.

"Oh! Um, one s-sir. Th-Thank you s-sir."

Liam hadn't been spanked since he was very little. His mother used to swat his behind when he would shoplift candy. This was nothing like that. It was harder. It was completely humiliating. And it went on longer.

And it was making his dick swell against Scott's leg.

Liam groaned and tried to will his cock back down, but it was no use. And there was just no way that Scott wouldn't notice it, so this definitely took the prize for Most Embarrassing Thing Ever. The previous champion had been the erection he'd sprung when Scott had kidnapped him and tied him up right after biting him. There he had at least had some way of hoping Scott wasn't aware of his arousal.

_I'm a total freak._

"S-seven, thank you sir."

The spanking was doled out in a stream of evenly-delivered slaps, each one seeming to double the burning feeling spreading across his ass. By ten, he felt there were actual flames back there. By fifteen, the stinging had radiated out so far that he was tingling all over. Twenty was when he let out his first sniffle.

He finally let out a little whimpering sob as he said, "Thirty. Th-thank you s-sir."

To his immense relief, the next slap didn't fall. Instead, Scott gathered him up in his arms and hugged him tight. Liam was a total confused mess. He should have resented Scott and wanted to get away from him, but the comfort from his Alpha was better than any aspirin. It made him feel so much better to know that Scott still liked him.

"You took that like a champ. I'm very proud of you," Scott said.

Liam's cock had been flagging, but those words brought it back to full hardness. He didn't understand that one little bit, but he didn't let it interfere with the hug because he really loved hugs from his Alpha. Scott didn't humiliate him further by mentioning the way Liam's dick was leaking all over him.

After the tears passed, Liam became aware of the fact that his wasn't the only hard dick in the room. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. He couldn't really think badly of Scott for getting off on paddling his ass, not with Liam's own erection out in the open. There was also a strange part of him that got a rush out of knowing that he got his Alpha excited.

Liam was a very confused boy when he went home a little later. Laying in his bed, totally naked, he contemplated the burning feeling in his ass even as he stroked his aching dick. In his mind, he replayed the whole bizarre, sexually-charged scenario over and over again. And he wondered if Scott was in his bed jerking off too.

Liam came so hard he let out a gasp of ecstasy. Spurt after spurt coated his chest and stomach. And while he still felt quite confused about the whole thing, the smile on his face was absolutely beatific.

* * *

As it happened, that was exactly what Scott was doing. With his eyes closed, he lay in his bed stroking his dick with a giant smile on his face. For the first time in weeks, he was actually able to relax and not worry about the clusterfuck his pack had turned into. He seemed to have something along the lines of a plan.

 _Dr. Dobson knows his shit_ , thought Scott.

He had been nervous at first about how Liam would react. For all of Dobson's talk about how Betas yearned for the dominance of an Alpha, Scott had feared Liam would flat-out rebel and tell him to go fuck himself. Scott's only plan of retreat in that case had been an attempt to play it off as a joke.

To his surprise, Liam had responded exactly as Dobson had said. After an initial burst of defiance, he had given in. But what was more important was that Liam had not been angry with him over it. He had taken his punishment and then actually clung to Scott harder than he had that time Scott pulled him out of the well.

Scott sighed and moved his hand up and down his shaft. Dobson had explained that the comfort was as crucial as the spanking. The Beta needed to know he was cared for and that he was forgiven. Otherwise the punishment really was just abuse. Scott smiled happily at the memory of his sobbing Beta wrapped up in his arms, the smell of his skin, the feel of his cock pressed into Scott's belly.

Scott wasn't much of a thinker. It was just one of those things he knew and accepted about himself. So he didn't waste too much brain space on why it had been so hot. He generally considered himself straight, but for that one time with Stiles that neither of them talked about. He couldn't really deny to himself, though, that his afternoon with Liam had been one of the more arousing moments in his life.

He remembered the feel of Liam's smooth ass warming under his hand. His ears were still ringing with his Beta's little whimpers and moans. And of course, the feel of his Beta's cock hard and leaking against his leg as he got spanked. Those memories had him stroking faster and faster.

He had spent a lot of time fearing becoming an Alpha, but now that all seemed silly. His session with Liam had shown him he could be the dominant, strong Alpha his pack needed and it would be a good thing, not a mistake. Liam and Brett _needed_ him to step up.

Thoughts flickered in his mind as he reviewed and improved the plan. With Dr. Dobson's help, he was going to have two very well-trained bitches.

Scott grunted and shot come all over his chest at the idea.


	3. Pouting Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is ready for his next target. Liam is trying to figure out what the eff happened.

Scott was really glad that Brett had come to Beacon Hills high. Between him and Liam, the team was looking amazing. Scott had high hopes that barring another apocalypse, the BH lacrosse boys were going to take it to the state finals.

Without a doubt, Brett was an amazing player, but he was also a general pain in the ass. Liam was his favorite target, but he tended to be a dick to pretty much everyone. That was a problem not just for Scott as an Alpha, it was a problem for him as team captain.

"Oh, down you go. Better luck next time Greenberg."

Scott watched as Brett gloated over the latest teammate he'd flattened in practice. With his privileged background, his imposing height and his stunning looks, Brett was a force to be reckoned with. Scott wasn't intimidated, though. He was annoyed.

He came over to his Beta and put an arm around his shoulders. "Brett, we talked about this trash talk of yours. It's not cool."

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Brett said around a grin.

Scott frowned at him. "When I agreed to take you into my pack, you promised you'd tone down your behavior."

Brett shrugged off the arm, still smiling. "You got to learn to have fun, McCall."

Scott didn't respond. He just watched Brett run back to the game where he tripped Stiles in a way that was obviously on purpose even though he said, "My bad!" like it was an apology.

Scott glanced over at Liam, who was doing burpees because the Coach was mad at him for one reason or another. Their little session had gone surprisingly well. Liam had been much more compliant in the last few days, though his bitterness towards Brett had not abated. He still made snide comments to his Beta brother's back every chance he got.

Scott wasn't worried about that. He had a long way to go with Liam but things were going really well. He'd wondered if Liam would resent him for the spanking, but in the last few days Liam had been really cool with him. There did tend to be blushing involved, though, which was adorable.

While Scott hadn't expected it to get as sexual as it had and he was still trying to figure out how that fit into his life, he wasn't worried. The results with Liam were inarguably positive. Just as the book had said, a strong hand, a commanding aura and his Beta had responded perfectly.

Scott's cheeks colored, but not in embarrassment. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that this whole dominant Alpha persona turned him on didn't seem shameful in the least. When he'd had Liam hard and crying against him, it had felt right, like he was finally fulfilling his role as pack leader. It felt too right for him to feel shame about it.

Liam was incredibly sexy when he submitted to Scott. There was no denying it. The memory of that spanking had been masturbation fuel for days. He didn't bother questioning why he suddenly saw another guy in a sexual way. Since becoming a werewolf, a lot of weird things had happened to him. He had learned to just accept things.

Liam stopped in his burpees and caught his eye. Scott leered at him and his packmate blushed furiously. The tent in his sweats was impossible to miss and it made Scott's grin widen. Liam averted his eyes quickly and then went back to his exercises.

Part of the reason he wasn't so worried about the sexual turn of things was that the same thing had happened to Professor Dobson. His stories had gone into lurid detail about the things he and Franklin had started doing together. That, too, had given Scott something to imagine while jerking off.

Scott turned his eyes to Brett. There was no doubt that Liam was much less willful than Brett. The newest member of his pack had a life of privilege surrounding him. In some ways, he reminded Scott of Jackson, though not quite as bad. Not yet. But if he didn't learn to curb his attitude soon, he might even surpass Jackson in the Beacon Hills Douchebag Awards.

Scott wasn't sure how Brett was going react to being disciplined and if it went wrong....

Scott frowned at his own train of thought. This was exactly what the book had been trying to teach him—he had to dominate his Betas or they would continue to disrespect him and undermine his authority. On the field, that meant his team wasn't playing at their best.

Against their never-ending stream of enemies, that could prove deadly.

This was for their own good, he reminded himself. He had to be strong. He couldn't flinch for even a second. Brett needed to be shown his place.

* * *

That look from Scott had totally ruined Liam's concentration. He had already been distracted, thus the burpees the coach had assigned him. Ever since Scott had spanked his bare ass, he had been totally confused about his feelings for and towards his Alpha. Every time he had passed Scott in the halls, his ass had tingled at the memory of being punished. Mostly, he had avoided meeting Scott's eyes.

Then he had accidentally looked up and Scott gave him that look that held all sorts of alarming (and arousing) lewd promises in it and Liam just went to pieces. He didn't know what Scott was planning, but he figured it would be wise for the sake of his ass to mind his manners extra hard. He didn't want to wind up in that humiliating position again, in spite of how often he jerked off thinking about it.

Liam ended up not doing the right number of burpees he was supposed to so the coach sent him on laps, which made him the last one out of the locker room. What he saw when he came out made his blood run cold.

Scott and Brett were chatting. Brett made a joke about something ( _Probably me_ , thought Liam) and Scott gave him a friendly smile in response. Infuriated, Liam followed them to the parking lot. He face was a mask of sullen rage. Brett was the problem. Brett was the one being such a jerk to everyone. And yet Liam was the one whose ass was still tender while Brett was settled behind Scott on his bike, off to have some fun by the looks of it.

Liam seethed with jealousy. It just wasn't fucking _fair._


	4. Brett the Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett thinks he's on his way to being the pack's second in command. He has another think coming.

Brett was overjoyed at the prospect of hanging out with his Alpha. He knew there was some friction as he melded into McCall's pack, but he was sure if they just spent some time together (away from Liam) then they could become buds. In fact, he was quite sure it was only a matter of time before he became Scott's lieutenant and helped him lead the pack. So when Scott invited him over after practice, he pretty much leaped at the chance.

"I think the team is really shaping up," he said as they walked into the house.

Scott shrugged. "Well, I think some team camaraderie would help. And you being a jerk isn't helping that any."

Brett flinched, his smile fading. "My old team and I always trash-talked each other."

"Well, this is _my_ team and I set the rules."

Brett frowned at him. "It's all in fun."

"That may work once you're part of the team. Maybe. But right now, you're the guy from the fancy prep school making fun of a bunch of poor guys."

"That's not what it's about!"

Scott pinned him with a glare. "Maybe, but right now you're making things really unpleasant in the only normal thing I really enjoy."

Brett shrugged. "Fine, I'll tone it down."

"Yeah, you've promised that before and nothing changed. But it will now. I plan to see to that."

Scott moved very fast and before Brett knew what was happening, he felt lupine claws pricking the back of his neck. He let out a little whimper of submission to his Alpha. It was instinctive. He didn't know what was happening or what Scott was going to do. But he knew deep in his werewolf heart that when the Alpha bit or clawed his neck, it was time to offer total surrender.

"Upstairs," Scott said.

Maintaining his grip, Scott led Brett up to his room. Brett had never been manhandled in his life. He had been nearly killed on several occasions, but that was different. There, the danger had been clear and unmistakable. Here, he had no idea what he was supposed to do or what was going to happen. He just knew his Alpha was pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry...."

Scott growled low in his throat, which made Brett weak in the knees. Not only was Scott his Alpha, he was also a veteran of many epic battles. Brett had never had to fight when he was human and as a wolf he had been taught restraint. He knew he didn't stand a chance if Scott intended to beat him up. He just couldn't see Scott doing something like that.

"It's easy to say you're sorry," Scott said. "I want you to mean it."

Brett was getting sorrier every second. "I do meant it!"

Scott sat down on the bed and hauled Brett's lanky body over his lap. Having never once been spanked or even disciplined in his life, Brett had no idea what was going on. But Scott was holding him in place and those sharp points in his neck kept him from even considering struggling.

"What....?"

He had no idea why Scott was opening his jeans. He wondered if Scott was going to try and embarrass him by making him run home naked or something. Brett couldn't imagine such a nice guy as Scott being so cruel. But then, he couldn't imagine the Scott he knew doing anything that he was doing right then.

His jeans and boxers got yanked down over his ass. Brett didn't move. He had been scared before, back when there was a new assassin showing up every week looking to decapitate him. This wasn't a fear for his life. He knew Scott wouldn't seriously hurt him. But he was so confused and shocked that he found himself completely cowed by Scott's sudden assertion of dominance.

"I'm going to spank you."

"Uh.... O-Okay. Um. Yes sir."

"That's a good boy. Now, after every slap, you need to count it off and say, 'thank you sir.'"

Brett wondered if he'd stepped into some alternate universe. He was about to be spanked like a kid by his Alpha. He could smell the stone-cold determination wafting off of Scott. This was no bluff and it wasn't a prank.

Brett shifted to make his ass a better target, wanting to do whatever he had to do to get Scott to stop being mad at him. Scott was a True Alpha and Brett considered himself an extremely lucky wolf to have been given permission to join Scott's pack. If he'd fucked things up this bad, then he had to fix them. No matter what it took.

"I understand sir."

With his claws holding Brett down by the neck, Scott started laying down the strikes. Brett yelped at the first one, but he quickly moaned out, "One sir, thank you sir." He felt like he was blushing all over, embarrassed more by his utter failure to be a good Beta to Scott than the humiliating punishment.

_Scott's right._ _I wasn't listening. He gave me a chance and I was a jerk._

Brett whimpered pitifully but he didn't beg for mercy. As the stinging pain spread through him, he welcomed it, taking it as his penance for displeasing his Alpha. Even when the tears wet his flaming cheeks, he didn't plead for a reprieve.

When he sensed Scott hardening within his pants, Brett felt a tingle of pleasure run counter to the pain of the spanking. He was pleasing Scott. Enduring this punishment was bringing pleasure to his Alpha. Brett relaxed a little and let the keening cries he had been holding back flow freely so Scott could enjoy them.

Then something happened he had not expected at all. Brett felt his own dick engorging at the idea that Scott was turned on by this. He didn't overanalyze that one too much. Making his Alpha happy was a good thing. It made _him_ happy.

_Really happy, apparently._

By the time the thirtieth slap landed, Brett's throat was raw from crying out. But he felt a real sense of accomplishment. He had taken the beating for Scott. He had shown he wanted to do better, to be a better Beta for his Alpha.

"I'm proud of you," Scott said and took his claws away from Brett's neck. "You did really good."

Brett squirmed. "Th-Thank you s-sir."

Scott brought him up into a hug, which was about as unfamiliar to Brett as the spanking. His parents weren't real big on hugs. They were more about European vacations and leaving him in the care of a nanny. Or, of late anyway, all alone in their great big house.

The storm of weeping that overtook him surprised him. He clung to Scott and absorbed every ounce of comfort his Alpha offered. He'd never considered himself a crier. He preferred to tough things out. But the unexpected spanking had cracked something open inside him.

"Shh, you're okay."

"You h-hate m-me."

"No, Brett, not at all."

"Then.... Why?"

"I did this _because_ I like you. But you've been testing me and I can't have that."

Brett shuddered against him. "You.... But...."

Scott looked him in his weepy eyes and smiled softly. "I had to be rough with you because you're very willful. But I was never mad, Brett."

He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm. "I'm sorry I fucked up."

Scott stroked his cheek with a thumb. "Everybody fucks up, Brett."

Brett smiled shyly. "Thanks..." He shifted in Scott's lap. "Sorry about the, um, you know...."

"Hard on?" Scott asked and Brett blushed prettily. "It's okay. Actually, it's sort of hot."

Brett averted his eyes. "I don't know.... It shouldn't be...." _I shouldn't be turned on by being dominated._

Scott trailed a finger up the underside of that raging erection, drawing a gasp from Brett. "We both got turned on. It's no big deal." He gave his Beta a lopsided smile. "Well, it's sort of big...."

Brett laughed. "Um...."

Scott ran his fingers around his Beta's leaking dick, his expression bemused. Brett twitched and squirmed, not sure what to make of the fact that his Alpha was teasing him. It felt foreign and forbidden, which made Brett yearn for more. He just didn't know what he wanted, really. But his body did. Without conscious thought, he ground up into those fingers.

Scott took his fingers away, looking every bit as confused as Brett felt. "Um.... I think maybe I should get you home."

_Absolutely,_ thought Brett. But he said, "Uh, d-don't have to...."

Scott was absently rubbing the precome he had gotten off Brett's dick between his fingers. "Yeah, I think I do." He gave Brett a sweet little kiss. "Sorry, pretty boy. I really should get to work anyway."

Brett felt a rush of heat at the words "pretty boy." Still, he pouted at Scott, which he knew was far from the confident leer he had been searching for. But he felt unusually needy after that spanking. And horny. Scott had gotten him so worked up that Brett felt very close to begging, but he scraped together some dignity and stopped himself.

"Um...."

"Sorry," Scott said and he clearly meant it.

Brett got off his Alpha's lap and stuffed his aching cock back into his jeans. He knew he shouldn't pout about it, but it seemed things had just been getting interesting. It had been so exciting straddling Scott's lap like that. And that kiss had been entirely too brief....

_What am I thinking_? _I'm not some clingy little bitch._

Frustrated, dizzy with arousal, Brett didn't know what to say. He got on the back of Scott's bike and held onto his Alpha and tried to ignore how much he needed to get off. Pressed against Scott's back, there was no way to hide how hard he was, but Scott didn't complain.

When they reached Brett's house, he got off and handed the helmet he'd borrowed to Scott. In spite of himself, he asked "You sure you can't call in sick?" He knew how pathetic (and frankly, slutty) he sounded, but after the intimate closeness they had shared, he dreaded going into his empty house. "No one's home...."

Scott shook his head. "I can't." He smirked at Brett. "But I'd like to."

Brett sighed. It was something, anyway. He was just going to have to sort through his confusion on his own. He watched Scott speed off down the road and then trudged up to his front door. His house was twice the size of Scott's, with immaculate lawns and professionally-tended landscaping, but it was empty. Scott's place had warmth and love and all the things Brett had no experience with. It had felt comfortable, welcoming, which was pretty much the opposite his parent's house.

Brett shuffled into the entryway and dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes. These were things his parents did not tolerate on those occasions when they visited the house. Brett knew the cleaning woman who came in every morning didn't much care, though.

As much as the unsettling quiet of the house always depressed him, it did nothing to dampen his arousal. He shed his clothes on the way to his room and lay on his bed. As he idly tugged on his throbbing erection, he let his thoughts flutter over the very peculiar turn things had taken with his Alpha. Brett was less concerned about the fact that a guy had turned him on so much (he had found guys hot before) and more that he had been so totally submissive.

A dark blush colored his cheeks as his hand sped up. He had always been the leader. Of his friends, of his team, everywhere. He had always secretly believed that he would one day lead his own pack. And on those nights when he had thought about what it could be like having sex with a guy (all guys did that, didn't they?) he was always the one in charge.

Yet the memory of Scott's claws on his neck, of his hand punishing Brett's ass, it made him moan a little in ecstasy. He'd never met another guy who could just take control like that. He would never have thought Scott had it in him. He definitely never would have expected to enjoy it.

Brett moaned out, "Yes sir" to the silent bedroom. Scott was even more the True Alpha than Brett had ever suspected. He had put Brett in his place, but not with violence. He had shown Brett the error of his ways and made him _sorry_ for his disobedience.

Brett's eyes flickered closed as he focused on the stinging in his ass. And he let the flood of feelings sweep him away until he was writhing and moaning and shooting come all over his chest, with Scott's name on his lips.


	5. Puppy Paddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam discovers that Scott's ownership of him has only just begun.

Liam pushed the door open to Scott's room and eyed his Alpha in trepidation. All week he had been trying to sort through his feelings about the "New Scott." There was a definite change in his Alpha's demeanor. He was still sweet and funny and helpful and protective. But there was something in the way he looked at Liam that was different.

It was a look that said, "Mine." And as potentially demeaning as that could be, Liam actually hoped that really was what he was seeing. Because if Scott preferred to hang out with the jerkwad, Brett, than Liam wasn't sure what he would do.

"Take off your clothes, Liam."

Liam's cock went from semi-hard to leaking at those words. His body, clearly, wasn't anywhere near as conflicted as Liam's mind and heart were. He bit his lip and looked down at his sneakers as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

"I've been good this week," he whined.

"You've been better, yes. But I think we're going to have to do this a few times before you really get it that I'm the Alpha."

"I _do_ get that."

"No you don't."

Liam looked stricken. The idea that his Alpha thought he wasn't totally loyal hurt him in ways he could never describe. And he'd tried really hard to be on his best behavior this week. He'd done better in classes, he had done better in practice and he hadn't punched Brett in the face—not even once.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're not naked." Scott smiled a little, which made Liam tremble. "When you truly accept me as your Alpha, you obey without question. You trust me."

Liam toed off his sneakers. "May I ask at least where all this came from? I mean, you're different. Um, sir."

Scott made no pretense of not watching Liam shedding his clothes, which made the Beta blush even harder. The hungry look on Scott's face was both unsettling and terribly, unreasonably sexy. It filled Liam's mind with a lot of dirty, unfamiliar longings.

"I've been reading up on how to be a better Alpha to difficult Betas."

Liam felt another twinge of pain at the idea he had been a difficult Beta to Scott, who had only ever been nice to him. _It's that fucker Brett's fault. Everything was fine before he joined the pack._

"There're books on being an Alpha?"

Scott nodded, smiling in a cute way. "This one was called, 'Bitch Training.'"

Liam's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "Are you.... Are you m-making me your bitch, sir?" he asked quietly.

"You _are_ my bitch, Liam. I'm just training you to be a good one."

Liam didn't know why he didn't just storm out. He liked Scott. He liked being in Scott's pack. But he wasn't into this freaky stuff. And he definitely didn't think he was anyone's "bitch." It was demeaning and insulting. He was as good or better at lacrosse. He was smarter. Scott being an Alpha shouldn't change any of that.

Scott's expression softened a little. "It's not meant to be an insulting term. It's about the pack hierarchy. Being a bitch to your Alpha is a good thing. It means you accept me totally."

Liam accepted the assurance because he didn't believe Scott would ever lie to him. He dropped his shirt on the ground and unbuttoned his jeans. He blushed all over as he revealed his hard, throbbing dick, but there was no point in trying to hide it. Scott certainly knew that this tapped into some dark, perverted part of his Beta's brain. In fact, Liam suspected his Alpha rather liked it.

"May I ask why I have to be naked, sir?"

"Because I said so."

Liam nodded. That seemed to be the running theme—Scott ordered and Liam was expected to obey without question. That sort of discipline was totally foreign to Liam, and rather shockingly arousing.

Feeling awkward and nervous, he blurted, "I saw you and Brett...."

Scott cocked his head to the side. "Saw us what?"

Liam swallowed hard. "Uh.... He was, um, catching a ride with you." Now that he said it, for some reason it sounded childish and petulant.

"He's in the pack too, Liam."

"Yeah...."

Liam wanted to demand to know why he was the one being punished and Brett was the one he was pals with, but he felt entirely too vulnerable standing there naked. Scott was his Alpha and if he was ever going to prove that he _accepted_ Scott as his Alpha, he was going to have to show he trusted him.

Scott eyed him up and down. That made Liam blush all over. The feeling of being in display was making him tremble. He didn't know what Scott was so interested in. Liam knew his slight physique was nothing compared to the sculpted body Scott had. Yet Scott's freely roaming eyes said he appreciated what he saw, which was flattering.

"Over my lap now, Liam."

Liam nodded, almost grateful that the "check out Liam" part was over. As he settled into place, he felt his Alpha's throbbing dick within his sweats. That had the odd effect of banishing the last of Liam's trepidation. He felt very oddly and intimately connected to Scott in that moment. He sorted out his cock and balls against Scott's legs and then surrendered himself to the spanking.

This time Scott used a ping-pong paddle, which hurt quite a lot more. But Liam was determined to take it and make his Alpha proud as he had the first time. Hearing Scott's approval and genuine affection had been the absolute best thing ever. Liam had spent all week wondering if he'd ever get a chance to make Scott so proud again, even to the point of thinking that maybe another spanking would be welcome.

So he tried, he really tried, to keep from sobbing like a baby. But after five strikes, he was already in more pain than he had been last time. He huffed and sniffled and bit his lip in an effort to be the very best Beta he could be.

"You don't have to hold it in," Scott said. He rubbed the paddle over Liam's stinging flesh. "You can cry if you want."

Liam drew in a shaky breath. "I c-can take it. Want you t-to be proud, sir."

"I know you can take it Liam. But that doesn't mean you have to not cry."

Liam blinked tears out of his eyes. "I want...." He swallowed hard. "I want...." He shuddered. "I w-want to be a g-good b-bitch for you, sir."

Admitting that made Liam's stomach do somersaults. With the pain pumping endorphins throughout his body, he seemingly could no longer hide the truth from himself. Scott had been right. He was _already_ the Alpha's bitch. And apparently, against all sense, he liked it. So he wanted to be good at it.

"To be good, you need to be honest with your reactions. You're being punished. It's supposed to hurt. If you're not honest with how it feels, I can't tell how much to give you. " Scott leaned in over his ear. "And also it turns me on when you cry out."

Liam shivered again. Having Scott lay it out there, this intimate secret they shared, made it seem like it was okay. They both enjoyed this. It was okay to enjoy it. Liam nodded against his Alpha's leg.

When Scott resumed, Liam didn't hold back. He howled and wailed and sobbed until his throat was sore and his eyes were puffy. Instead of holding back his cries, he focused his willpower on staying in place and not trying to shield his ass with his hands. He didn't doubt that that, at least, was something he was expected to do.

Afterwards, Liam cried on Scott's shoulder and shuddered in his arms. He felt like he'd been turned inside out. But he also felt pride and a certain relief. He'd misbehaved. Scott had punished him. And now he was forgiven. There was a strange security in knowing that.

Scott dried his tears and smiled gently at him. "I knew you could take it. So proud of you, Liam."

Liam was exhausted from the ordeal, but he managed a smile anyway. "Thank you sir." He bit his lower lip and looked away. "This is so confusing to me, sir."

Scott turned his face back so their eyes met. "I know. It all seemed kind of weird when I read it in the book. But it's having a positive effect. You've been a lot better." He ran his hands down Liam's bare back, making the younger teen's skin break out in goose pimples. "I wasn't being the Alpha you needed."

Liam felt his heart clench at those words. "Sir, no, it was me—"

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said with another one of those sweet smiles that did things to Liam's brain he wasn't able to process. "You needed a stronger hand than I was giving you. But now I think we're on the same page."

Liam rested his forehead on Scott's bare shoulder as the Alpha's gentle touches worked a whole new magic on him. Before all this had started, Liam had been quite sure he was straight. But the way Scott turned him on made that claim hard to cling to.

"You're my good boy," Scott murmured into his ear. Liam smiled happily at those words. "You're learning to behave, to obey."

"To be your bitch," Liam said with a shy little smile.

Scott's laughter was sweet, not vindictive. "Yes." His breath was hot on Liam's ear. "Now, sexy bitch, get down on the floor on your knees and stroke your dick."

Liam froze against his Alpha. He was quite sure he hadn't hear that right. "Sir?"

Liam was forcibly moved back into the spanking position. This time, it was just Scott's hand, but after the pummeling his ass had taken, those slaps made him cry out like a banshee--and he now knew what that sounded like.

After ten hard smacks, Liam was sobbing all over again. But this time Scott didn't bring him into a hug. That confused and worried Liam. How he had screwed up so bad that even a spanking didn't win him forgiveness? Sniffling, his mind in tatters, he tried to figure out a way to earn that forgiveness.

Scott didn't say anything, either, which was unnerving. Liam wondered if maybe he had really disappointed his Alpha by balking when Scott had just said what a good boy he was. That thought led him straight to Panic City as he wondered if maybe Scott was about to give up on him.

Then, as his scattered thoughts came back together, he had another idea—Scott had given him an order and he hadn't obeyed it yet. Scott had already explained that immediate obedience was expected. Clearly, no more second chances were going to be offered. Knowing he had messed up made him feel as bad on the inside as he did on his backside.

_Maybe I need to obey to show him I can be good._

Hope rekindled inside him. Liam slid off Scott's lap, moving very carefully in case he was wrong and this wasn't what his Alpha was expecting. But Scott didn't correct him with words or a strong hand on his ass, so he made his way to the floor of Scott's room and got onto his knees.


	6. Pwned Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continues to dominate Liam, who finds it way hotter than he thinks he should

Liam had been looking forward to a marathon jack-off session, but not here in front of Scott. In his mind, it had been at home, behind a locked door, where he could think kinky, dirty thoughts that no one would ever know about. Thoughts that tended to involve Scott doing things with him and to him that he could never actually give voice to.

Yet and still, Scott had given him an order and the burning on his ass was proof enough that orders had to be obeyed. Beyond that, though, was the simple fact that he wanted to obey. He wanted to prove he could be the good little bitch Scott was trying to make him into. So, blushing furiously, he reached down and took a hold of his semi-hard dick in his hand and started to stroke it in frantic pulls. He kept his eyes on the floor, unable to look at Scott as he did this terribly, sexily naughty thing in front of him.

"Slow down," Scott said. "Slower.... There, like that."

Liam was a teenage guy. Delayed gratification was not a familiar concept to him. When it came to jerking off, he liked to go at it hard and fast so he could get to the beautiful reward of the orgasm. That was, after all, the whole point, wasn't it? Stroking it slowly like this was torture. Feeling Scott's eyes on him was even worse. It was even more embarrassing than the spanking.

"That's a good boy," Scott approved.

Liam risked a single glance upward at his Alpha. The smile of approval he saw was like sunshine. It didn't make this any less humiliating, but it at least made him feel better knowing Scott wasn't laughing at him or doing this as some cruel joke.

_He's doing this because he gets off controlling me._

Liam couldn't muster up any outrage, though, not since his dick gave a throb of undeniable approval knowing that Scott had _taken_ control of him. Liam looked down at his leaking cock and panted a little. He really needed to come. Even at this tortuous speed he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Okay, speed up."

 _Thank god_ , thought Liam, seeing the finish line in front of him.

He pumped his hand furiously up and down his erection, letting out an embarrassing moan of pleasure as his excitement built. His eyes tracked over the scrupulously clean floor for some laundry to use as a come rag, but there was nothing in hand's reach. His own clothes were somewhere behind him. Still blushing all over, he started to worry about jetting all over the carpet. Would that get him another paddling?

"Stop."

Liam stared up at Scott in confusion, but to his credit his hand froze in place at the command. "Sir?"

Scott was playing with himself in his sweats, which was so hot Liam almost came without any friction on his dick. He forced his hand off his erection, fearing that any contact would set it off and sensing that Scott didn't want him shooting yet. The question of why had yet to be answered. And to Liam's arousal-soaked brain, that question was very important.

"You're seriously hot like this," Scott said. He slid off the bed and walked around Liam. "All spanked and boned up. How do you feel?"

Liam licked his lips. "Horny, sir."

"I bet." Scott stroked his fingers through Liam's hair. "You don't get to come until I say so, though. I have a much heavier wooden paddle if that happens. You understand?"

Liam made a sound that was some odd hybrid of a moan and a whimper. He seriously could not believe how turned on he was. "Y-Yes sir."

"That's my good bitch," Scott purred. Liam shivered. "You like that? Like knowing you're my bitch?"

Liam found himself nodding without even thinking about it. "Yes sir."

"Yes, what?"

Liam swallowed against a dry throat. "Yes, I like b-being your bitch sir."

"Good boy."

Scott's hands moved across Liam's skin, gentle and soothing. Liam stayed in position, hands on his knees, back straight and eyes downcast. The broad hands, calloused and rough, glided over his back and down his spine. Liam had never imagined being touched by a guy could be so erotic. Feeling Scott's heat so close, feeling his fingers running over him, made his dick throb even more.

Those questing hands moved around to his front. They morphed from polite visitors to a plundering army as Scott massaged his pecs roughly. The aggressive moves were such a contrast that Liam caught his breath and had to keep himself from leaning back against his Alpha. Dimly he was aware just how much power he had ceded to Scott, but not one part of him cared.

The rough hands vanished. Liam heard the rustle of fabric behind him and he knew that that meant. He had seen Scott naked in the showers many times. But being naked when you are worn out and grimy from practice and you are surrounded by your teammates in a locker room that smells like piss and Axe Body spray is worlds different than being naked with your Alpha when he has an all-access pass to your body.

Scott's hands returned. This time his fingers, wet with saliva, seized a hold of Liam's nipples. The Beta let out a gasp of surprise. He'd never put much thought into his nipples. They were just sort of there; dime-sized adornments that served no purpose. But having Scott rolling them between his fingers and pinching them and tweaking them was incredibly sexy. Liam moved his nipples up much higher on the list of his favorite body parts.

"Stroke your dick, very slowly," Scott breathed into his ear.

Liam panicked at the idea. He was so turned on he thought a strong breeze might push him over. But he had his orders. He turned his thoughts to lacrosse scores as he took his cock in his hand and stroked it nice and slow. Two strokes in, he knew he was in trouble. That was when he hit on the idea of switching to his off hand. And that did the trick. The change in sensations muted his need to come—at least a little bit. He also loosened his grip. That made it easier, but it didn't change how much he needed to come.

_How long is this going to go on?_

Liam was already quite certain it was going to go way passed what he was comfortable enduring. Scott was establishing levels of control now that Liam just knew would have lasting effects. Scott wasn't just dominating him. He was taking ownership of him.

Behind him, he heard Scott's breathing speed up. He also heard the unmistakable _fap fap fap_ of masturbation. Liam looked back over his shoulders and saw Scott smiling at him, his brown eyes tinged with red. He couldn't see the erection, but he saw Scott's arm moving.

_God, has there ever been anyone hotter on this planet?_

Liam offered a wan smile of his own and went back to trying to think of anything that wasn't sex-related to keep his orgasm at bay. Having his Alpha panting and jerking off behind him made that all but impossible. Every time he tried to think of calculus, he just found his mind full of images of a naked Scott behind him, getting off on owning his bitch.

"Okay, stop stroking," Scott said mercifully.

Liam stopped and just listened to Scott masturbating. He wished he could watch. If he was being absolutely honest with himself, which was quite dangerous at the moment, he wished he could help. Without meaning to, he started to move his right hand backwards, slowly and uncertainly. A part of him thought that touching his Alpha's cock without permission was absolutely a no-no. But Liam sort of felt that maybe it would be worth the spanking.

He never got the chance, though. Before his hand got anywhere close, Scott grunted and released jets of come all over his back. Liam moaned as he felt the splashes of hot semen spurt across his skin. He didn't know how much, but it felt like a lot. It ran down in sticky rivulets to his ass and dripped onto the floor.

"My bitch," Scott breathed.

"Yes sir," Liam warbled.

Scott came around in front of him and Liam could not keep himself from looking up. Scott's cock had only partially softened after that epic blast. Liam stared upward. Scott was _hung_. It wasn't just long, it was thick. It was also the most beautiful thing in the world to Liam right in that second.

Scott played with it unashamedly, smiling down at Liam. "One cool thing about going Alpha—this got bigger."

Liam smiled back. "You're beautiful, sir," he said without meaning to.

Scott ruffled his hair. "Thank you. So are you."

Liam had no response to that. He just watched Scott fiddle with his big dick and waited for his next orders—which he desperately hoped were, "beat off until you come." His balls hurt from so much unresolved stimulation.

Scott moved a step closer, his eyes (pure brown now) watching Liam closely. Liam could tell that Scott was being careful to not spook him. That made Liam melt a little. Scott had assumed total control over him, could do anything he wanted with him, but he was making every effort to only push Liam in ways that Liam enjoyed being pushed. How Scott knew what those ways were was a mystery to Liam. Maybe it was an Alpha thing.

Liam didn't flinch away at all as Scott waved his dick in his face. When the soft spongy head touched his lips, he stayed very still, looking up at Scott with total trust. If he was about to learn how to suck dick, than Liam decided that was just fine. He was Scott's bitch and for some crazy reason, that just felt more awesome by the second.

Scott just smeared pre-come over his lips and cheeks though. That drove Liam totally insane. He was already twitchy from smelling the copious amounts of come coating him, _his Alpha's_ come, but now having it literally under his nose was testing every last ounce of his willpower.

"With one hand, play with your balls. With the other, play with your nipples."

Liam pouted for a second (which he hoped didn't count as disobedience) and reached a hand down to cup his sore and aching testes. His body was just not used to this. He had been on the edge for what felt like hours (even though he knew it was probably more like minutes) and it felt like his nerves were on fire.

Liam was a competitive guy. He never backed down from a challenge. Yet as his fingers rolled his balls back and forth and other fingers pinched and tweaked his nipples, he began to fear that he was going to fail his Alpha. The challenge was just too much. He couldn't hold back much longer. Even knowing his very-punished behind was going to suffer the consequences didn't do much to subdue his rising orgasm.

He looked up into Scott's eyes. His Alpha was smiling down at him. Scott believed in him. Scott wasn't setting him up to fail as so many other people that Liam had trusted had done. His Alpha wanted him to succeed.

Scott's idle playing turned into rampant stroking. Liam breathed in the musky scent of the Alpha's arousal and nearly lost it. Only a desperately hard pinch to his nipple backed him off. But seeing Scott jerking his massive erection just inches from his face was causing Liam to pant heavily in need.

_Stick it in me. Use me. Take me._

Liam was as terrified by those thoughts as he was aroused by them. Because while the idea of being thrown down and taken was fantasy fuel for days (or weeks, he wasn't sure) it would take their relationship somewhere Liam wasn't sure he could handle. Becoming Scott's bitch in _every_ way seemed like something he should decide when he had a clearer head.

And of course, there was the sheer size of the thing in question to consider. Liam didn't even want to imagine how much that would hurt.

"Close your eyes and stick out your tongue," Scott ordered.

Liam did so, knowing what was about to happen. A moment later, Scott shot a second load all over Liam's face and chest. Droplets hit his tongue, and while the taste was salty and a little bitter, it wasn't at all unpleasant. In fact, Liam savored it, licking it off his lips when Scott was done shooting.

"You can open your eyes now."

Liam blinked them open, smiling brightly up at Scott. "Thank you sir."

Scott cocked his head to the side. "For what?"

"For.... For everything." Liam bit his lower lip. "For caring... For not giving up...." He offered Scott a lopsided smile. "For making me your bitch, sir."

Scott caught a dollop of his seed off of Liam's cheek with his thumb. When it was presented to him, Liam didn't hesitate. He sucked that thumb into his mouth and nursed off every savory drop.

"You can stop touching yourself now," Scott said.

Liam's hands dropped back to his knees. He was still sucking on his Alpha's thumb because it hadn't been taken away yet. He could smell how coated he was in Scott's seed and rather than be grossed out, he reveled in it. He had been marked as Scott's.

"Stand up," Scott ordered, retrieving his thumb.

Liam's legs trembled as they took his weight. Scott caught him before he stumbled and he hugged him tightly—the reward Liam had missed out on before. He hugged his Alpha back fiercely, so happy that he had (apparently) done well.

Scott's fingers ran through his hair again, petting him and soothing him. And then without warning he pulled Liam into a ravenous, take-no-prisoners kiss. Liam's eyes widened for a moment before he totally dissolved in Scott's arms. The hug had been fantastic, but as rewards went, the kiss was ten times better.

As abruptly as it had started, it ended. Scott turned him around and wrapped his arms around him. One arm held him around the middle for support while the other one moved lower. Liam warbled pitiably as his Alpha's hand encircled his cock. He knew he couldn't protest, but he desperately wanted to cry out, "No fair!"

His need to shoot totally overshadowed the welcome strangeness of an unfamiliar hand on his dick. Liam leaned back against Scott, his eyes rolling backward into his skull. Scott's grip was firm and rough, more so than Liam was used to, but he was too turned on to care.

"Shoot your load, bitch," Scott ordered.

That alone would have been enough to have Liam painting the floor with his seed. But in the next second Scott bit down slightly on the back of Liam's neck. It was just his human teeth so the skin wasn't broken. But that sensation sent off a firestorm in Liam's brain that was so intense he cried out in an inarticulate wail and came so hard he nearly passed out.

Liam jerked and spasmed as his cock sent spurt after spurt flying out over Scott's hand. It went on and on, wringing him out with a pleasure that overlapped with pain in some ways. When it was over, he sagged back against his Alpha, the guy who had done things with his body Liam had never thought possible.

"Good boy," Scott said, offering his seed-coated fingers to his bitch.

Liam licked away his own come without complaint. It was tangier than Scott's, but still much better than he had imagined. When he had cleaned his Alpha's fingers, Scott took him into the showers and cleaned him off. Liam stood under the hot spray and luxuriated in the feeling of Scott's strong hands scrubbing him down.

"You were really good today," Scott told him, lathering the Beta's pecs.

Liam smiled contentedly. "Thank you... Um, do I still need to call you sir?"

"When we're alone, for now, yes." Scott grinned at him. "It's good practice and it's totally hot."

Liam smiled a silly smile. "Okay, sir." He bit his lip as Scott started soaping up his junk. "I still can't believe.... I mean, getting spanked shouldn't be this hot...." He looked down at his cock as it gave signs of life.

"Does it freak you out?" Scott asked quietly.

"It should...." Liam sighed and shook his head. "But it doesn't, sir. I like, you know, being yours. Sir."

Scott continued to stroke him playfully. "I like what we're doing too."

Liam let out a little panting whine. "Should I.... I mean, do you want me to do something back, sir?"

Scott smiled kindly. "I do, but not right now. When you're not all turned on like this, I want you to think about all this and if you're okay with it getting sexual—well, more sexual. Okay?"

Liam nodded, grateful to his Alpha for being so considerate. He knew he wanted to do things he had never imagined doing before, but he also knew that such things should probably be decided when he wasn't moaning and writhing in lust.

He gave Scott a smoldering look. "Has your bitch been good enough for another kiss, sir?"

Scott growled and pressed him up against the stall wall, a hungry, devouring kiss ravaging his lips. Liam moaned and bucked into Scott's hand. Only the fact that he had just had a mind-rending orgasm made it possible for him to keep from coming. He looped his arms around Scott's neck and sucked needfully on his Alpha's tongue.

When Scott finally broke for air, Liam was dizzy and light-headed. Into that haze wandered the words, "If you want to come, beg for it."

Liam was only too happy to give voice to his need. "Please, sir, please let me come."

"More...."

"Oh fuck, sir, please let your bitch come. Please, sir, please...."

"Louder."

"Please sir! Please, I need to come so bad. Please, sir, please have mercy!"

Scott's jerking motions sped up. "Come for me."

Liam did, and while it wasn't as intense as the one before, it still left him a panting, shaking mess. He leaned back against the stall wall and panted. He was spent and riding a high like he had never known. His half-lidded gaze took in Scott's pleased grin and he managed a weak smile.

A while later, Liam emerged smelling of Scott's soap and shampoo. Underneath that, though, he was sure that he still smelled his Alpha's seed on him, like it had seeped into his skin.

But the only reaction he could manage at that idea was a dopey, happy smile.


	7. Brett's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett's quite sure the whole punishment thing is over and done. Turns out, not so much.

Brett couldn't make any sense of Scott spanking him or the effect it had had on him, so he had decided to lock it up somewhere in the back of his mind. It wasn't that he was ashamed or upset. In fact, it was the fact he _wasn't_ either of those things that had him totally flustered. It didn't make sense that he should enjoy being punished that way. And it certainly didn't make sense that he had actually thrown himself at Scott. Yet he had and there was no use denying it. So instead he just tried to pretend it never happened.

And that worked really well until he spotted Scott in the halls or dealt with him in practice. Then that locked box in the back of his mind rattled very loudly and confusing feelings seeped out. And more often than not, he would spring a very obvious erection that Scott never failed to notice.

It was particularly awkward showering next to his Alpha as he was at that moment. It had been a long and grueling practice and Brett was totally wrung out. Even still, he couldn't seem to keep himself from sneaking peaks at Scott's muscled, well-defined frame as well as his _other_ attributes. Even soft, Scott's dick was a sight to behold.

Not that Brett was beholding. He wasn't. He caught a glance or two totally by accident. Or at least that was what he told himself. Any other possibilities were safely locked up in the box and he wasn't going to open that ever.

Brett stayed under the hot spray for a good long time to ease the ache in his muscles. Afterwards, he went to his locker to get dressed. To his surprise, Scott was there, waiting for him. Brett flinched back and then reminded himself he had no reason to be wary of his Alpha, spankings and inexplicable erections notwithstanding.

"You made some great shots in practice today."

Brett relaxed and smiled. "Thanks."

"But you should have passed to Granger in that last play."

Brett rolled his eyes and shrugged. For some reason, he was having a devil of a time getting the combination on his lock right. He kept going past it on the second number. He just couldn't seem to focus right with Scott so close.

"I had it," he told his Alpha.

"This is a team, Brett. You need to act like it."

The tone in Scott's voice added to his nervousness, which made the lock even tougher. Brett glanced around and saw the last of their teammates exiting the locker room. Finstock wasn't in his office either, so he was alone with Scott which made his hands shake even though there was no good reason for that. He hadn't done anything to get Scott mad at him again. In fact, he'd been very careful not to.

"Granger is a clutz," Brett said. He managed the lock at last. "No way he would have made the shot."

Scott got up in Brett's face. The tall Beta swallowed hard, sensing (too late) that he had gone too far with that last one. He had learned that he _shouldn't_ misbehave, but for some reason he still had trouble sensing when he was stepping across the line.

"Looks like it's time for another lesson, so you're coming over this afternoon."

Brett's eyes flew wide. "What? Why?"

Scott's eyes tinted to red. "Because I said so."

Brett shook his head. "But I've been good. I shouldn't get punished when I haven't done anything!"

Brett found his face pressed against the cool metal of the lockers in the next instant, and the meager protection of his towel ripped away a second after that. He wanted to beg for mercy, to plead that someone might come in and see them, but he knew that would never work so he just whimpered.

Scott's hand smacked against him, hard and merciless as before. Brett whined and did his best to hold still. It was more difficult than before, though, because he just couldn't stop thinking how terribly unfair it all was.

Scott only gave him fifteen, which was still enough to leave him a sniffling mess. He didn't even move when Scott let go of him. He didn't want to risk doing something else wrong.

"Get dressed and meet me in the parking lot," Scott ordered.

"Yes sir."

Brett was very subdued as he yanked on his clothes and tied up his sneakers. He trusted Scott. He was proud to have Scott as his Alpha. But he wasn't going to let Scott just punish him for no reason. That simply wasn't fair. Surely Scott would understand that.

Scott didn't speak to him until they got back to the McCall house. Brett noticed immediately that Melissa wasn't there yet again, but then she did seem to work a crazy number of hours. Of course, he was grateful they were alone—just in case things went like they had last time.

He followed Scott inside and looked around at the slightly messy, very lived-in house. Everywhere he looked were pictures of Scott. Some with his mom, some with Stiles, all of them radiating a love and a pride that Brett envied. His mother would never tolerate the cheesy frames and the amateur pictures spread all over her magazine-cover ready house.

Brett wondered if Scott had any idea how lucky he was. Ducking his head, he walked upstairs and that was where he made his stand.

"Look, I know I did some bad things and okay, yeah, I probably even deserved that spanking. But just because maybe I hogged a play or something doesn't mean you should beat my ass."

Scott eyed him impassively. "Take off your clothes, Brett."

The tall Beta gaped at him. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I heard. Now take off your clothes."

Brett folded his arms. "No. Not until you explain why."

Scott gave him a steady, unyielding stare.

Brett fidgeted. "I just think I should get to know why...."

Scott's implacable gaze didn't falter.

Brett's shoulders slumped and he looked down at his toes. "This isn't fair," he whined.

He kicked off his expensive sneakers and unbuttoned his designer jeans, feeling rather sullen about the whole thing. Clearly, he was a lot further from earning his status as Scott's trusted second-in-command than he thought. Even though he had been good, Scott still wasn't satisfied.

Brett slid his tee shirt off and folded it neatly as a stalling tactic. Scott didn't say anything, but then he really didn't have to. Brett had already surrendered in their little contest of wills and however pouty or slow he was about it, Brett was doing what he had been told and there was no way for him to pretend he was winning any small victories by dragging it out.

Blushing hotly, he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, very aware that Scott was watching his every move. He remembered how he had all but begged for sex last time so he could hardly begrudge Scott wanting to get a really good look at him. If he was being honest, Brett would have to admit it was kind of exciting.

He folded the jeans and boxers and piled them onto his shirt and reached down to thumb off his socks, trying to ignore how hard he was getting. He kept his gaze downward, not willing to look Scott in the eye. But he could still sense his Alpha's eyes on him, drinking in the sight of his nakedness and that gave him a thrill he didn't want to admit to. The box in the back of his mind cracked open and some of those confused, needy feelings from last time crept out.

This wasn't fair at all, but maybe this was just a test of obedience and it wasn't about punishment. If he did good, then maybe Scott would give him some of that sweet tenderness he had so very much enjoyed. That, more than anything else in the box, was something he had been craving.

"Lay on the bed on your stomach, facing the footboard."

Brett whimpered as any hope of escaping punishment vanished. He shuffled over and complied. He tried to give Scott a sullen glare but he knew the only expression he could muster right then was a pout. Apparently, the days of Scott listening to reason had come to an end.

Scott secured his ankles and wrists to the bedframe so that he was spread-eagled on the mattress. That did a number of interesting things to Brett's head. It didn't help that the blankets were so full of Scott's scent. Brett groaned and ground a little against the mattress.

"I figured you might not really understand why I'm spanking you again, so I made a video to help you. Well, I had Stiles make it, but anyway...."

Scott set his laptop up on a dinner tray and called up a video file. Brett frowned in confusion at first, but the theme of the video quickly became clear. It was a collection of his ass-hat moments during practice, cut together for added emphasis.

"But.... This is from before...."

"The first few minutes are just from this week."

Brett gaped. As he had told Scott, trash talk was common in his team. He really didn't think about it. But he had no idea he did it this much. And what was worse, the video let him see the things he didn't see on the field—the resentful glares from his teammates when his back was turned.

"I didn't know...."

Scott shrugged. "Well, we're going to correct this behavior."

Brett swallowed hard, totally conflicted by that promise. On the one hand, he was grateful to his Alpha for taking the time to teach him the error of his ways. New to Scott's pack, it wasn't altogether unreasonable to think he would just boot Brett out for being such a problem. So it was something of a relief that Scott was willing to put in the work to get him on the right track.

On the other hand, it meant that pain was coming and that made him anxious.

"Yes sir."

Scott got Brett's leather belt out of his jeans and doubled it over. Brett's eyes widened in dismay. He was figuring he'd get another thirty smacks like before—painful but something he was familiar with and could handle. A belt looked like it would hurt a whole lot more.

And it turned out he was correct.

Brett yelped when the rigid leather cracked across his rounded behind. Fire instantly raced across his backside. He took several breaths to steady himself, trembling all over. The pain was far from unbearable, but it was also a lot more than he was used to on that part of his body.

"O-One, s-sir."

Brett yelped again and whined when the belt landed a second time. If Scott planned on dropping thirty of these blows, Brett figured he would never be able to sit again. But strangely he wasn't really afraid. Underneath his humiliation over the punishment and his shame for having continued to fail his Alpha was an absolute trust in Scott. This wasn't arbitrary and it wasn't just for fun. Scott was doing this because he _deserved_ it and Scott would only dole out as much punishment as was necessary.

The video was playing on a loop, which made it impossible to deny he deserved this. Every time he heard his voice sneering at his teammates, he actually arched upwards into the belt. He wanted to show Scott he was sorry, to prove worthy of Scott's patience.

So Brett gave himself over to the lashing, crying out and whimpering as the stinging burn spread out over his nerves. And as he sank into the pain, he felt his flagging erection harden once more against the mattress. Scott's mattress, which was so layered in Scott's scent.... Brett had never smelled anything he liked that much. He breathed it in and took great comfort in it, which helped him endure the brutal strapping his ass was getting.

It was, though, so very much worse than the spanking. After five cracking blows, Brett started to squirm in a futile, instinctual desire to get away. He was held fast, though. Doubts flooded his brain, but not in Scott, in himself. Had he totally fucked up? Had he lost his chance to be in Scott's pack? He'd failed to shape up every time Scott had told him to and then, apparently, he'd gone right on to being a jerk after the spanking. Was this Scott's way of showing him he wasn't worthy to be in the pack?

Those lingering doubts tied his stomach into knots. Satomi's pack was gone. If Scott threw Brett out, he had nowhere to go. He'd be an Omega wolf, alone and vulnerable. And it would be all his fault.


	8. Tears Are a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett finds himself utterly undone by having his ass belt-whipped by Scott.

After the whipping was over, Scott set the belt aside and ran his hand up and down Brett's back while the lanky Beta sobbed. It was a soothing gesture and Brett arched needfully into it. He felt so broken and lost, thinking he was about to be thrown out of the pack and feeling like such a total failure. Even the smallest touch from Scott was comforting, but he wondered if he deserved it.

"You're a good boy," Scott said.

Brett whimpered, not quite believing it. "Thank you sir."

Scott undid the bindings on Brett's limbs and then gathered his Beta into another comforting hug. Brett let out a little whine and clung tightly to him. He didn't know if he deserved the hug, but he trusted that Scott felt he did. Dimly, he was aware that the box in the back of his mind had broken open, but he wasn't really thinking about that anymore. He just held onto his Alpha and wept in pain and regret.

"I'm s-sorry for f-failing, sir," Brett stammered into his shoulder.

"Mistakes happen. I messed up too by not being a strong enough Alpha for you. But if we learn from the mistake, it's not so bad, right?"

Brett rested his forehead on Scott's shoulder. "Am I....? Do you still w-want m-me in the pack, sir?"

Scott nuzzled him. "Of course I do. I care a lot about you, Brett. You're doing some things that need to stop is all. If you trust me to help you, then we'll get them fixed."

"I trust you, sir," Brett breathed.

"Good to hear...."

Brett held on tight and cried a little more, now in relief as much as in pain. Scott wasn't going to give up on him. Scott was going to help him be a better Beta. Brett swore to himself that he was going to be worthy of his Alpha's faith. And his ass was going to be in the air whenever Scott told him to, from then on.

"I don't have to go anywhere, just so you know," Scott murmured.

Brett hiccupped out a laugh. "Thank God. I couldn't stand going back to that empty house...."

Scott cupped his chin. "Dude, where are your parents?"

Brett shrugged and shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

Brett grimaced. "Monaco, I think. Maybe Belize."

"You think?"

Brett tried to look away but Scott wouldn't let him. "I stopped paying that much attention years ago, sir."

"You have to fend for yourself?"

Scott's eyes were so gentle that Brett found himself trembling. "Please, sir, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Brett made a choked sound. "It's stupid. I have my own credit card. I can buy anything I want. So who cares if I see them only a couple of times a year." He sniffled. "Poor little rich boy, right sir?"

Scott stroked his cheek with one thumb. The tenderness in his eyes was unraveling Brett's defenses, but he tried to hold on because he didn't want Scott to pity him. There was no reason to. His life was fine, better than a lot of people's and he knew it.

"You must get really lonely."

Brett's lip trembled. He could only manage a half shrug. "Satomi always taught us that we find strength in our struggles, sir."

"Well, now you can find your strength in your Alpha, okay?"

Brett's defenses gave way and he leaned his head against Scott and wept. These weren't purifying tears like the ones earlier. He felt totally pathetic giving in to them. But Scott had dragged it out of him and Brett couldn't seem to shove the tears back inside. Scott was holding him, though, and soothing him with gentle strokes along his back.

"Sorry, sir.... I don't... I'm not normally such a weakling...."

"Hey." Scott brought them eye to eye again. "Crying doesn't make you weak. Hurting doesn't make you weak. Pretending you don't care about things that matter isn't good for you. And you don't ever have to keep anything hidden from me. Understand?"

Brett was still shaking. "Y-Yes, sir."

Scott held him tight again and Brett soaked up that comfort like a sponge. It was hard for him to believe that Scott, whose family clearly struggled month to month, could see his problems as anything worth crying over. Yet the strength of his Alpha's embrace, the sincerity of his words, they told Brett that maybe it really was okay that sometimes he did feel terribly lonely.

Gradually, the tears subsided and Brett relaxed against his Alpha. Scott nuzzled him gently, offering him more of that addictive affection that Brett hungered for. He smiled into his Alpha's shoulder and breathed in the intoxicating scent of the guy who had claimed him.                  

He groaned as he felt Scott slide fingers around his shaft. He had jerked off way more times than he could count imagining what might have happened if Scott had not had to go to work that last time. He'd tried to forget that fact by stuffing it in the box, but one touch from Scott brought it all back. Lust smoldered inside him. He wanted his Alpha badly.

Brett thought back to his fantasies about other guys and the things he had always imagined. It seemed almost comical that he had thought he could be some commanding stud. Scott had shown him what real dominance looked like. And Brett was ready to surrender everything to him—pride, control, his body. He just didn't know if that was what Scott wanted.

"Yours, sir," he said, tasting the words on his tongue.

"Are you sure? Because I won't let you come until I say so, and I'm not planning on saying so anytime soon."

Brett ground into his Alpha's fingers. "Y-Yes, sir...." He licked his lips. "W-would you l-like me to, um, to.... Uh...."

"Hmmm?"

Brett panted heavily. "D'you want me to s-suck ... you ... s-sir?"

Brett couldn't believe himself. Had he just offered his Alpha a BJ? Was he that lost in lust for his newly-dominant Alpha that he would just throw himself at Scott? Given that he didn't feel regret over the offer only a nervous flutter at the idea he would be turned down, he had to conclude that sex was exactly what he wanted.

Scott carded fingers through his hair. "Do you want to?"

Brett nodded against him. "Never.... I've never ... before, but I'd l-like to, for you, sir."

Scott kissed him, long and tender and full of an affection that Brett had never experienced. He responded clumsily. All his experiences with kissing had been fumbled, frenzied attempts to be the big jock stud every girl expected him to be. This was so full of feeling that Brett found himself lost at sea. Scott didn't just lust after him, he _cared_ for him.

When Scott finally pulled back, he gave Brett a sweet smile. "I'd really like you to do that, Brett, but I think I want to make sure that's what you really want. So instead, we'll play a little game for today and you can take a few days to decide if sex is really okay with you."

Brett wanted to protest that he knew sex was what he wanted, that he was ready for Scott to do everything and anything he felt like to him. But he couldn't help but be really touched that Scott wanted to be sure he was okay with things. It was the sort of gesture he really should have expected from his Alpha.

"Game, sir?" he asked softly.

Scott nodded. "Get on the floor on your knees."

Brett slid down to the carpet without hesitation, his eyes never leaving Scott's face. There was a part of him that was hoping Scott would change his mind about the sex thing, but mostly he was content to do whatever it was Scott had in mind.


	9. Naughty Brett is Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brett's little breakdown, it's time for fun and games. Scott learns that Brett has a very vivid imagination.

Scott stood and went over to his nightstand. Brett heard a rattling sound and then saw Scott produce a pair of handcuffs. A devilish smile split Brett's face, an expression matched by Scott. The Alpha came over and cuffed his wrists behind his back. Brett had no idea what the game was, but he already liked it.

To his unexpected delight, Scott shucked his sweats right in front of him. Brett eyed the guy's incredible cock and felt a rush of heat spread through him. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was even bigger hard than he had imagined it, and he had imagined it more than he would ever admit. Even though Scott had said no, he wanted to lean forward and give it a lick.

"I wasn't expecting you to respond so well to all this," Scott told him as he put the laptop away. He returned and caressed Brett's cheek. "But you're becoming a really awesome bitch."

Brett squirmed and bit his lower lip. "Sir?"

"What we're doing is called 'Bitch Training.' It's a way to help you accept me as your Alpha."

Brett bowed his head, blushing furiously. He'd always been proud—arrogant according to the video. In those fantasies about guys, he'd been the one shoving his dick down a guy's throat. But Scott had swept those delusions aside. He wasn't an Alpha. He wasn't even a lieutenant. He was exactly what Scott had just called him. It was like Scott had just given a name to the feelings locked up in the box.

"Scott's bitch," he said quietly. He nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled up at his Alpha. "I like it."

Scott sat on the bed and gave him a hungry, happy look. "Now, why don't you tell me how you would go about sucking me off, if I let you?"

Brett shivered, his eyes very bright. No, he had never once sucked a guy off. But he had fantasized many, many times about what a blow job would be like. And staring at Scott's dick gave him all sorts of ideas on just what he would do if given a chance. Part of him hoped that if he did a good enough job describing what he'd do, Scott would get worked up enough to give him a chance to prove it.

He licked his lips. "Um, well.... If you let me, I'd s-start by getting my tongue all over it...." His stomach did cartwheels at the idea. "I'd lick it up and down, sir. I'd t-taste every inch of you, and fuck it looks like you have a lot of inches, sir." Brett's own cock twitched in need, a need he was helpless to address. "Then I'd get a taste of all that precome you're leaking."

Scott did have a copious amount of that. As his Alpha listened to Brett's lurid promises, he was stroking his big dick lazily. The glistening precome was now coating Scott's fingers. Brett could smell it and it made his skin tingle. If Scott just gave him the order, he'd be doing everything he was talking about.

"I'd t-take the head between my lips and lap up all that juice and then I'd suck you to get more." Brett started to lose himself in the fantasy, inebriated by the lusty look in Scott's eyes and the throbbing erection between Scott's legs. "I'd take as much as I could, but you're so big sir, it wouldn't be easy. I'd suck every inch I could get down my throat." Brett imagined having that tool filling his mouth and he groaned. "I bet if I worked at it, I could get it all in. Would you like that, sir?"

Scott nodded, panting himself now. "I bet you could too, Brett. I bet it'd feel awesome."

Brett's cock gave a twitch like it wanted to come, even without a hand on it. Brett tried to not think about it. Scott had given him an order and he was going to make Scott proud by following it, even if it was torture.

"I'd move up and down on it, trying to make you moan, sir," Brett went on. "I'd love knowing what you sound like when you're getting close to coming. I bet you're even hotter with a climax boiling in your balls, sir." Brett swallowed against a dry throat. "I'd bob and suck on that big dick of yours until I had you so worked up you grabbed me by the hair and started fucking my lips, sir." Brett moaned at the image. "I'd suck you like.... Like a bitch, sir, like your bitch...."

Scott rose up off the bed, still stroking himself. His eyes were alight with a hunger that made Brett squirm. That beautiful cock got tantalizingly close and Brett quivered in anticipation. It took every last bit of willpower he had to not lean forward and give the glistening tip a loving lick. It was hard to even remember why he wasn't supposed to, as turned on as he was, but he knew it was off limits until Scott decided to use him like he needed to be used.

"Sounds like you really want to," Scott breathed.

"Yes sir."

Scott offered his fingers to Brett. "Go on then, have a taste."

It wasn't what he had hoped for, but Brett eagerly leaned forward and captured three fingers between his lips and sucked off the traces of precome. It only made him crave it more, though. He moaned and sucked harder on the digits, imagining they were Scott's dick.

"You are such a sexy thing," Scott said.

Brett sighed pitiably as the fingers were taken away. "Please let me suck you, sir," he said quietly. "Please, I want it."

Scott smiled affectionately. "You really have no idea how hard it is to say no. But I don't want to risk messing up what we've got going here."

Scott moved around behind him. Brett felt his Alpha's breath on his shoulder, a hand on his hip. He closed his eyes and held very still. One of Scott's hands started toying with his nipples, which surprised Brett and made him gasp. All ability to ignore how turned on he was evaporated as Scott started playing with his body. Those hands seemed to be everywhere, caressing and teasing and driving Brett quite out of his mind.

He strained against his cuffs and in so doing his wrists accidentally brushed Scott's cock. He froze, fearing punishment for his error, but nothing happened. Daringly, knowing that a spanking was likely imminent for his misbehavior, he fumbled around until his fingers were able to caress his Alpha's balls. The soft skin had a gathering of wiry pubes on it that Brett petted covetously.

Scott's intake of breath was followed by a contented sigh. Exulting in the permission thus given, Brett fondled the heavy sack with loving fingers. It gave him such a rush to know that Scott was so turned on that he was actually letting Brett get away with the groping. For all of Scott's nobility, he was still a horny guy and he was into Brett as much as Brett was into him.

His great victory came crashing down when Scott upped the ante by reaching down to stroke Brett's dripping cock. Brett let out a gasp of unexpected pleasure and bucked wantonly into those fingers. His scattered thoughts ran from the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to come to the reality that he needed to very badly to the fact that he was going to get spanked if he did and then to the delirious conclusion that Scott liked spanking him so it was okay.

"Unnn, fuck," Brett whined as he shot come all over the floor.

Spasm after spasm hit him and he was powerless to do anything but pant and moan as his load spilled out of him. The ecstatic relief of his release was coupled with the knowledge that he had broken the rules—again—and that left him quivering in anticipation of what his Alpha would do.

"Such a naughty puppy," Scott said. He didn't sound angry. "Now you have to be punished."

Brett nodded emphatically. "Yes sir."

Scott petted his hair. "Ass in the air."

Brett moved so his face was in the carpet, which now reeked of his come, with his knees under him and his ass offered up for punishment. He was still sore for the strapping, but he wasn't afraid. He trusted Scott completely to do with him exactly what needed to be done.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott retrieve a ping pong paddle. Brett had thought the belt was coming again, but he didn't think the paddle was much of a mercy, not with how sore he already was. His ass was burning, but he kept it in the air because as Scott had said, he had been naughty.

The first wholloping strike rocked him forward and he grunted. The burning sting in his hindquarters multiplied a thousand times over. For all that, Brett only felt happiness at knowing that no matter how he screwed up, Scott would set him straight.

"One, sir," he murmured. "Thank you for punishing your bitch, sir."

Scott paused. "You think you can maybe lessen the punishment by being all hot and submissive?"

"I hope to God not, sir," Brett said with a smile.

If he had been hoping for mercy, he would have been sorely disappointed—emphasis on "sore." Scott beat his ass hard until Brett was once more reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor. Each strike sent ripples of purifying pain racing across his nerves, and no matter how he wailed, Brett was grateful.

Scott put the paddle away and brought Brett into his arms for another hug of forgiveness. Brett couldn't hug him back, because of the handcuffs, so he just pressed himself into his Alpha's embrace and absorbed the wonderful, healing sensations of affection and forgiveness.

"Okay, you naughty thing," Scott purred to him. "Back on the ground with your ass in the air."

Brett complied wordlessly. He didn't know why he was going to get spanked again, but he trusted Scott had his reasons. Maybe it was for the groping. There hadn't been any mention of punishment yet for the unsolicited groping. Maybe it would just be because it gave Scott pleasure. It didn't matter.

But Scott didn't get a paddle or a belt. He just stood over Brett's prone form and starting jerking off in frantic pulls. Brett couldn't crane his neck far enough back to see, but he could hear it and he could smell it and it was making his own dick stir with interest. He mewled and wriggled, as if to suggest to Scott that he had a body right there ready to be used. But Scott just kept beating off, moaning in a way that made Brett burn with lust.

The hot splashes of come rained down on him, all over his back, his ass, his thighs. Scott coated him in jizz, emptying his balls all over his beta's backside. Brett breathed in the scent of it, basking in it and letting it bring him back to full arousal.

"Up on your knees now," Scott said, still breathing hard.

Brett struggled upright as Scott moved in front of him. He looked up at his Alpha dazedly, pleased to see Scott's content little grin. His eyes roamed downward to where Scott's cock was hanging, half-hard, just inches from his face.

"Um.... Sir? Just... Um, h-how long of a waiting period before I can say yes to the sex?"

Scott laughed and ruffled his hair. "A few days."

That sounded like forever to Brett. He pouted. "Yes sir."

Scott's expression turned tender. "Brett, are you gay?"

Brett shrugged. "No, I like girls. I just sort of like guys." He coughed. "I dunno.... I like _you_ a whole lot."

Scott leaned down and kissed him. "I like you too." He uncuffed Brett and then sat on the bed. "Straddle my lap, here," Scott ordered.

Brett scrambled up onto the bed, eager for such close contact. Scott's strong hands held Brett steady, and his eyes captured Brett's in a way that made it impossible to look away. He saw there all the kindness, the purity of heart that he knew was at Scott's core. But he also saw the strength, the absolute certainty that was the True Alpha.

"Since you were so very bad, you have a tough challenge ahead of you," Scott told him. "Rub against me, get me off. But you can't come. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Brett knew it was going to be nearly impossible, but the idea thrilled him. He knew this was much closer to sex than Scott had planned on. Something had shifted. Brett wondered if his wanton, slutty begging had actually paid off. There was no way to know and Brett had no intention of breaking the spell to find out.

He put his hands on Scott's shoulders and started to move, sliding his own aching shaft along Scott's length. His eyes never left his Alpha's. He wanted that connection to focus on instead of his own greedy desire to come a second time. His breath quickened as he ground against the sexy, masterful guy who had so totally tamed him.

"Can't wait to drink your jizz, sir," Brett said. "I know it's what I want. I know why we have to wait, but I know that a few days, a week, it won't matter. I want it."

His words had the effect he had been seeking. Scott's eyes went dark with lust and his dick started leaking even more. Brett wanted him to come. He wanted it because he wanted to do that for Scott. But he also knew that the faster he got his Alpha off, the less chance there was of him making a second mistake. His ass was not really up for another mistake.

"As soon as you let me, I'm going to learn how to suck you until your toes curl, sir," Brett said brazenly. "I'm going to make you so happy, sir."

Scott smiled and let out a slutty little groan that made Brett have to think about his history homework for a moment to calm himself down. He wasn't going to mess up again. This was for Scott and he was going to do exactly what he had been told.

Scott started moving, pushed beyond his own endurance. Brett wanted to reach down and grip their dicks together, but he couldn't. So he just moved faster, sliding against Scott and moaning in a sexual frenzy.

Suddenly, Scott seized him by the hair and gave him a ferocious kiss that set off an explosion in Brett's brain. Not one coherent thought was left behind in the aftermath. He groaned and welcomed Scott's marauding tongue into his mouth. White light burst in front of his vision.

Dimly, he felt Scott spasming against him. The jizz splashed all over Brett's chest. But still the kiss went on and he could only think that he had died and gone to some sort of raunchy, wolfy heaven.

Scott finally broke for air and gave him a bright, happy smile. "I really hope you do decide that sex is okay," he said. "Because now I won't be able to think about anything else."

Brett laughed softly. "Me either."

Scott took him into the shower where they cleaned up. Under the hot spray, Scott made out with him and jacked him off, slow and deliberate. When he was finally allowed to come, it was one of the most glorious moments of his life. Being made to come by his Alpha just tied his brain up in knots, it was so fantastic.

He couldn't wait until Scott's waiting period was over.


	10. Liam's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's head is full of thoughts. Then he runs into Brett....

Liam was a very confused puppy. As much as he'd tried to reassure himself that his relationship with Scott hadn't turned sexual (no penetration=no sex, right?) it was hard to get around the fact that orgasms had happened. And then there was the fact that he could still smell Scott on him.

He had figured that once he was no longer naked and boned up, totally at Scott's mercy, he would be able to clear his head and put things in perspective. He wasn't into guys. That was Mason's thing. He couldn't possibly _want_ Scott to do sexy things with him. He didn't really want to be his Alpha's bitch, did he?

And yet, to his surprise, the distance from Scott didn't harden his resolve or fill him with regret. Instead he had this growing pain in his stomach that he could only describe as longing. As messed up as it was, as confusing as it was, Liam had never been so content as he had been when kneeling at Scott's feet. The pain and the sexual frustration had been uncomfortable, but having Scott be in control had been.....

Liam was still trying to find a word for it. "Hot" was certainly one possibility. Liam had been jerking off constantly to the memory of that afternoon. And to his unhappy surprise, he couldn't seem to replicate that mind-blowing orgasm, not even when he tried to hold off and tease himself the way Scott had made him do.

He had to ask himself, though, if his worries about being Scott's bitch were some internal identity crisis or if he was really just worried what people would think of him if they knew how much he liked it. There were far too many people like Brett that would call him weak and pathetic. Should he care what anyone thought? Liam just didn't know. He wasn't really built to handle such complicated questions.

_Okay, so I like being his bitch or whatever. I like it when he takes over. But do I want things to go further?_

Scott's question played on an endless loop in Liam's head. His newly-dominant, unspeakably sexy and impossibly alluring Alpha had left it to him to decide. Liam almost wished he hadn't. It would have been a lot easier if Scott had just made him. But for all that Scott was now asserting more control, he was still kind-hearted Scott and so of course he wouldn't just throw his bitch down and fuck him as was his due.

_When did I start thinking that way?_

Liam keenly remembered the taste of Scott's seed on his lips. In the dark of night, with his fist pumping furiously on his dick, he went back to that musky, savory flavor and imagined licking it right from the source. Liam's thoughts on cocksucking prior to this new life direction had been limited to "I really can't wait until some girl sucks me off." He hadn't actually thought about doing it to a guy. But now he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, and not just any guy—Scott.

_I'm going to do whatever he wants,_ Liam realized. And that epiphany filled him with relief and anticipation all at the same time. _I want to be his bitch, however he wants me. That dick of his is going wherever he wants to put it._

Liam was so lost in his strange world of sexual and emotional confusion that he ran right into Brett in the hallway of school. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs, books flying everywhere. Liam's apology died on his lips when he realized who it was.

"Watch where you're going loser," Brett snapped.

Liam glared at him. "Hard to avoid those big clumsy feet of yours."

Brett grabbed Liam by the front of his shirt. "How about you just apologize and I don't beat your face in?"

Liam was just about to accept that challenge when a scent hit him that so shocked him he forgot all about his vendetta against his packmate. It was, by now, a very familiar scent. But this time it wasn't just coming off of him. No, Brett had it all over him as well.

_Scott marked him too!_

Brett seemed to be coming to the same conclusion at the same time. He went crimson and instantly let go of Liam. No sneering comment, no contemptuous look came Liam's way. Brett just gathered up his books and hurried off.

Liam stared after him, his confusion now multiplied by a million. On the one hand, there was a powerful rush of jealousy. He didn't like the idea at all that he was just _one_ of Scott's bitches. Sharing that intimate bond with anyone was hard to handle, but with Brett? That was intolerable.

He should have realized, though, that Scott's new discipline regimen would not be used exclusively on him. And there was even some justice knowing that Brett got his ass beat for all the crap he pulled. Liam felt very strongly that Brett deserved it a lot more than he did, in fact.

And that led Liam to thinking of Brett, naked over Scott's lap, sobbing while he got paddled and that was far hotter than it had any right to be. Liam tried to feel a vindictive thrill over it, but really he just wanted to go somewhere to jerk off to the image of his sexily dominant Alpha showing Brett who was in control.

Brett was Scott's bitch too. Liam pondered that and gathered up his books to get to class.


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott realizes his bitches have learned about each other. He's not worried.

Scott watched his Betas all through practice with a keen eye. There was still the shoving and name-calling, but they also didn't seem to want to look each other in the eye. When they did, there was a lot of blushing and fidgeting. There were also some surly glances cast _his_ way.

_Time for the next stage_ , he thought.

"So, how's it going with those bitches?" Stiles asked him. He was out of breath and sipping Gatorade.

Scott started. "Huh? What?"

Stiles gave him an odd look. "You know, how are you doing getting them to get along?"

Scott couldn't help but smile. "It's coming along."

Stiles glanced at the two, who were now shoving each other again. "You sure about that?"

Scott sighed. "It's a work in progress."

Stiles laughed. "Hey, you want to hang out after practice?"

"Um.... Not today...."

Stiles shrugged. "Okay. How about this weekend? Seems like it's been forever since we had some BFF time that didn't involve, you know, imminent death."

Scott's eyed his two bitches unhappily. It took them a few seconds to notice him and when they did, they instantly broke apart. That was an improvement, obviously, but it was frustrating that they were still fighting at all.

"Hello, Earth to Scott? You in there?"

"Hmm? Oh... Uh, I can't do this weekend either."

Stiles frowned. "Dude, you've been blowing me off a lot lately."

Scott shrugged. "Sorry, dude. I just have this pack problem, you know?"

"Well, maybe we can tag team them."

Scott choked down laughter. He didn't want to have to explain why that was so hilarious. "It's cool. I can handle them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Stiles, I got this. Don't worry."

Stiles didn't look convinced. Or happy. He was just about to argue when Finstock yelled at them, "Ladies, this isn't your sewing circle. Get back on the field."

After practice, Coach Finstock sent them off on a run, which caused the exhausted team to let out a collective groan of despair. Stiles actually threatened to die of a heart attack right on the spot. But Finstock of course didn't care and so off they went.

Naturally, even holding back a little, the three werewolves took the lead. They ran along the trail into the woods and as the minutes crept by, the distance between Scott and his pack, who could of course run for hours, and the rest of the team (who were already run down) increased until the werewolves were way out in front.

Once they had enough distance, Scott called a halt. "Don't want to get too far ahead."

"Okay," Liam said, his eyes narrowed.

"Makes sense," Brett said, glowering at both of them.

Scott didn't see any reason to be coy. "So, you know about each other now."

Their glares dissolved into blushing looks down at their sneakers. It was adorable. It was like they had been prepared for him to stammer excuses or make up some story. Instead, he had laid it out there that they both had submitted to him and left them with nothing but the knowledge that they were his bitches.

Scott folded his arms and waited for them to speak. This was the key point. Dobson had wrote about how effective it was to get them adjusted to the discipline before trying to take them on together. The bonds of trust had to solidify with each of them before he could have any chance of getting them both to submit at the same time. Now he would see if it worked.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Liam asked.

"I knew you'd figure it out," Scott said.

Liam scowled at Brett. "I thought you were punishing me and letting him off."

Brett snorted. "As if. I bet he beats me twice as hard."

"Fuck off. I can take anything you can and Scott knows it."

"Bitches," Scott said and they both flinched and went back to blushing. "I punish you both the same."

Liam shrugged one shoulder. "So, that's all it is? Beating us to keep us in line?"

"Of course not," Scott said.

"Because I thought...." Brett glanced sidelong at Liam. "I mean, I figured.... I just thought it was, you know...."

"Special," Liam murmured.

Scott gave them a sweet, gentle smile. "It's very special. At first, I thought it was just to get you guys to listen to me, but it's gotten to be more than that. We're bonding as a pack. I can feel it. And it's awesome." He smiled as his Betas visibly relaxed. "You just have to keep trusting me."

Brett's eyes were still fixed on his feet. "I do trust you, sir."

"No question, sir," said Liam, equally subdued.

"Good. After school, you two are coming over for some more bonding."

And that was pretty much where all hell broke loose.

"Together?" Liam squawked.

"With him?" Brett gasped.

"I'm not—"

"No way—"

"He's a—"

"You can't—"

"You. Are. Both. Coming. Over."

Liam shook his head furiously. "Please...."

Brett folded his arms. "There has to be another way...."

"There isn't."

Liam and Brett fumed at each other for a few seconds. Scott waited patiently as his Betas wrestled with the choice between their animosity for each other and their obedience to their Alpha. If they balked and utterly refused, he was going to have to respect that. He just didn't have a Plan B if that happened.

"Fine," Brett hissed.

"Yeah, fine," Liam grumbled.

"Good. Now, since you were both being defiant little bitches, up against the tree and drop your shorts."

Their eyes went comically wide. "But the team is right behind us."

Scott could sense the team was at least five minutes out. He wasn't worried. If his Betas weren't so busy glaring daggers at each other they would have realized it too. That was part of the reason for all this. Their rivalry was a distraction none of them could afford.

"Then you should probably hurry up. The faster we get this over with, the less chance you'll be seen."

To his surprise, Brett moved first. Scowling and blushing all at once, he went over to the nearest tree and shoved his shorts down to his knees. He leaned with his hands against the trunk, exposed save for his jock strap, and refused to look at anyone.

Liam had started to offer some new protest, but seeing Brett's surrender he quickly followed suit. Scott admired their asses for only a few seconds before doling out a series of quick, punishing slaps. They whined but stayed frozen in place as Scott impressed upon them who was in charge.

"And Liam gets an extra three for not getting to the tree as fast as Brett," Scott said, landing the extra blows.

Neither of the subdued Betas offered any comment on that.

"Okay, you can pull up your shorts. See you all back at the locker room," Scott told them with a grin.


	12. Liam's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott brings his bitches together for confession time--in a naked way.

Liam stood next to Brett and quietly panicked. The idea of his mortal enemy seeing him at his most vulnerable, seeing him being Scott's obedient little bitch, made him break out in a cold sweat. He didn't know how it was when Brett submitted to Scott, but he suspected the tall, arrogant Beta didn't debase himself quite so thoroughly.

Scott stood before them in just a pair of cargo shorts, looking very stern. "Do either of you think I would let anything bad happen to you?"

"No sir," Liam said instantly.

"Of course not sir," Brett said in a subdued voice.

"Good," Scott said. "I know you don't trust each other. I know having you both here at the same time is hard on you. I wanted to thank you for trusting me enough to obey."

Liam nodded silently, as did Brett.

"This hasn't been a game and it's not some sort of joke. I'm not doing this to humiliate you. You guys both know that, right?"

Again, sullen nods responded.

"Good. The easy thing would be to just toss one of you out of the pack." They shuddered. "But that's not going to happen. I can tell that you both _want_ to behave. So it's going to take some work, but we're going to get past this. Because I think you both are awesome and I want you in my pack. But as a pack, we have to have each other's backs. And right now, that's not the case."

He gave them rueful look. "We live in this crazy place where every other month something shows up and tries to kill us. We have to be united for our own survival. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Brett said.

Liam glared at his packmate but nodded. "Yes, sir." _But it's_ his _fault, not mine!_

"Now, the first task is getting naked. Liam, take off Brett's clothes."

Liam bit his lower lip and his eyes went anime-like. _Oh god, oh god, oh god...._

His hands actually shook as he took a hold of the hem of Brett's shirt. His rival eyed him passively, not even giving him a secret sneering look. Liam had to wonder if this unusually polite demeanor was because Scott and his paddle were nearby. Regardless, it was very interesting having even some small measure of power over his packmate. Maybe if he could goad Brett into being a jerk (not really a tough job) without Scott noticing, he could see for himself how Brett handled a paddling.

 _And if I fuck it up, then I'm the one with a red ass and Brett's laughing at me,_ Liam thought and dismissed the plan.

Liam had to go up on the balls of his feet to get the shirt off his fellow Beta. His shaking hands then moved to Brett's belt. The buckle jingled softly as it was opened. Liam shivered a little as he slid down the zipper, terribly confused by how much this was turning him on.

He almost jumped when Brett's hard dick pushed out of the denim. _Why isn't he wearing underwear? Should I not be wearing underwear?_

Unsettled, Liam got back to his work. He tugged the tight-fitting denim downward until it pooled around Brett's legs. They were already bare-footed so once he helped Brett step out of his jeans, the tall Beta was totally nude. Liam looked up at him and saw him blushing and not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room.

Liam got to his feet and, not knowing what else to do, went back to standing next to Brett. He knew what was coming next, of course, and it filled him with dread. Once Scott saw the two of them standing next to each other, naked and hard, Liam wasn't even going to compare. For one awful instant, he was filled with the temptation to just run away and save himself the shame.

Somehow, Scott sensed his angst. The Alpha stepped over to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "You are both beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

Liam nodded, grateful but still uncertain. When Brett was given the order, he stepped behind Liam instead of in front of him. That was baffling for a second. But as his shirt slid up over his torso and he looked at Scott's hungry face, he realized that Brett was brilliant and he was an idiot. He'd obstructed the Alpha's view of the stripping. Brett, on the other hand, was revealing Liam to Scott in a submissive yet terribly sexy way.

_I can't let him be a better bitch than me. I can't let him have that too!_

In seconds, the two handsome Betas were standing naked before their Alpha, their dicks prominently jutting out before them. Liam risked a glance at Brett and saw, to his relief, that while he was longer, Liam's was thicker. And, of course, neither of them could compare to Scott.

Scott walked around them, touching and caressing them gently. "Such pretty bitches," he murmured. "And all mine."

Liam panted a little and glanced sidelong at Brett to see how his fellow Beta was reacting. The taller teen was also breathing heavy, his eyes half-lidded. Liam hadn't expected that. Did Brett actually like this too?

_Am I not the only freak?_

"Brett, go stand beside the bed on the left side and kneel. Liam, you take the right."

"Yes sir," Brett said, again before Liam got the chance.

They knelt on either side of the bed, facing each other. Brett allowed himself only the briefest of little glares, which Liam returned in kind. It seemed pretty clear that Brett had no intention of letting this be anything more than a temporary ceasefire. Liam was fine with that.

"Heads down and join hands," Scott ordered.

Liam obeyed, resting his cheek on Scott's mattress and reaching towards Brett. His fellow Beta slipped his fingers into Liam's, but only loosely like he could barely stomach the idea of touching him. Liam threw him another glower.

Scott came over with two pair of cuffs and shackled their wrists together. Liam didn't much care for that. With his arms spread-eagle on the bed, chained up to Brett, he was totally helpless. And while he loved being helpless with Scott, he didn't feel at all safe with Brett there. There was no telling what would happen that Brett would use as a weapon against him later.

"Okay, so we all know where this started. Devenford Prep," Scott began. "Now, Liam, why don't you tell your side of things. Brett, you have to just listen. If you interrupt, you get three cracks of the belt."

Liam didn't want to talk about this. There was nothing new to say. But he also knew that with Scott walking around with a doubled-up belt in his hands, staying silent wasn't really an option. "What's to say, sir? I got into Devenford on a scholarship and from day one Brett was a total dick to me. He made sure everyone knew I wasn't rich like them, like I was some sort of fucking charity case."

"That's not fucking true and you know it."

Scott moved behind Brett and let loose with the belt. "I told you to be quiet."

Liam's eyes widened as Brett yelped in pain. The crack of the leather was unnaturally loud in the quiet bedroom. The echoing whomp let Liam know that Scott was not holding back. Tears welled in the tall Beta's eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away on Scott's duvet.

"Sorry, sir," Brett mumbled.

"Um, well, yeah.... So he hated me from the beginning. Then I lost it and wrecked the coach's car and he told everyone I was some lunatic who got thrown out of Eichen House because my folks couldn't afford it anymore."

Scott nodded and moved around behind Liam. "But why did you lose it on the coach?"

Liam whimpered. "Please sir, don't make me say."

The strap cracked across his ass and he cried out in pain. The second one followed hard upon the first and Liam choked out a little sob. Scott had told him to be honest with his reactions, but he wasn't going to cry in front of Brett. He would never live that down.

"He's fucking crazy. He doesn't need a reason."

Scott circled back over to Brett and gave him another three blows. Brett involuntarily clutched at Liam's hands for security, which surprised them both. They exchanged teary glances and then looked away from each other again. Still, Liam took some comfort in having someone to share the pain with.

"Liam...."

He hadn't told anyone but Scott the truth because he knew no one would believe him. And he really didn't want to tell Brett the truth because he was sure that the guy wouldn't care and would probably even find it funny.

"After he met my parents in a teacher/parent conference, he started saying some really evil shit. He talked about how my mom was a...." He looked at Scott. "Do I have to say?"

"He used the N-word to describe Liam's stepdad and said Liam's mom was a whore."

Brett frowned at Liam in mute horror. "What?"

Liam gave him a suspicious look, certain the sneering comment was coming. "He kept saying a white woman marrying a black man was like bestiality or something. I told him to shut up, but he wouldn't."

Brett's eyes sparked with fury. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I complained to the headmaster and he didn't believe me. Then the coach said...." Liam hated revealing that anyone had said these vile things about his mother. "He said he could show my mom what a man was really like."

Brett stared at him. "I.... I mean, I know he's a jerk but...."

"It was all I could do to not beat his face in," Liam said quietly. "So I wrecked his car instead." He managed a little glare. "I'm not crazy.... But I do sometimes get really angry. It's a thing."

"But see, Brett, Liam hasn't had an episode with that anger since becoming a part of my pack. I think it happens when he feels threatened or scared, like a defense mechanism."

Liam wouldn't look at any of them. "Or I'm just fucked up."

Scott soothed him with a caress. "You are not. Everybody's a little broken, Liam."

Liam sniffled. "Thank you, sir."

"See, Brett, you've been holding this against Liam for ages and it wasn't what you thought."

"I'm sorry," Brett said in a subdued voice. He looked very unsettled and confused.

"Liam, he needs to be punished for the mistake. How many lashes?"

Liam's eyes flew wide. "Sir, I can't...."

Surprisingly, Brett gave him an affirming nod. "He's right. I should be."

Liam stared at him. He didn't know who this submissive, obedient person he was chained to actually was, but he didn't resemble Brett at all. He looked into Brett's eyes and saw that his packmate seemed to be looking at him in a new way, like he was seeing Liam as a person and not as a rival. It was kind of unsettling. And it made the question even harder to answer.


	13. Brett's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Brett's turn to reveal what he's been hiding. Pack bonding commences!

Liam wasn't stupid. He knew full well that before this was over, Brett would be assigning a punishment to him. So if Liam went overboard, he would only get it back when it was Brett's turn. Still, Brett had been making him suffer for a long time. He really did deserve some punishment.

Liam considered how much the strapping had hurt his own backside and came to a decision. "Ten, sir."

"Good number. Now, Brett, instead of thanking me, you will apologize to Liam with every blow."

Brett nodded against the duvet. "Yes sir."

Liam couldn't look away as the belt landed hard against Brett's ass. His packmate cried out in pain, clutching once more at Liam's hands. To his surprise, Liam found himself clutching those hands right back, as if to say, "I'm here. It's okay."

"One, sir. I'm sorry Liam," Brett said in a thick voice.

Liam was impressed. Brett took his lashes without once trying to squirm away or plead for mercy. He had taken Brett for a pampered, spoiled jerk who was all talk but was really just a weak, pathetic loser like so many bullies. Liam marveled at the strength he saw now in his packmate's eyes.

Scott let him cry for a bit before continuing. "Now, Brett, why did you call Liam a liar before?"

Brett took a moment to respond. He was giving Liam a very strange, sort of speculative look.

"It wasn't like I hated him on sight or anything. I don't care that he hasn't got money. Another of my friends at school was on a scholarship."

"Then why did you come for me from day one?" Liam fumed.

He saw Scott move and braced himself. _Shouldn't have done that. Need to keep my mouth shut._

His ass was already tender, so the three blows from the belt hurt like hell. Liam couldn't keep himself from crying. He didn't even try that hard. Brett had already laid himself bare. There wasn't any worry now that Brett would dare try to use any of this against him later.

Brett squeezed his hands and Liam squeezed back. It was like their silent signal now, a way of acknowledging they were in this together.

"I saw how good you were at lacrosse," Brett went on. "I wanted to make sure you knew I was the top dog was all. But you had this attitude and so yeah, I started giving you shit."

Liam shook his head, clenching his teeth to keep from retorting.

"Why do you think Brett gave you such a hard time?" Scott asked.

Liam sighed. He was feeling much less vindictive now, so he didn't really want to say anything mean. However, Scott wanted him to be honest. "Because he's a rich, entitled ass who only has to snap his fingers and mommy and daddy get him whatever he wants. He thinks people like me are less than him."

Scott moved over to Brett and ran a finger down his spine. "Tell Liam the last time you spent Christmas with your parents."

"What? That... That doesn't matter, sir," Brett said.

He yelped when Scott strapped him. "Tell him."

Brett sighed. "I was eight. Ever since then, I may get a phone call. But I don't care. It doesn't matter."

"Have they ever been to a game of yours?"

"Sir..." The strap fell and Brett whimpered. "No, sir."

"Do you see them on your birthdays?"

Brett wouldn't look at Liam. "No...."

Scott nodded, looking very sad. "I thought so."

He glanced over at Liam, but Liam wouldn't stop looking at Brett. He couldn't imagine being so totally without parents. Sure, his stepdad got on his nerves sometimes and his mother could be annoyingly nosy, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"You see, Liam, Brett doesn't hate you. He's jealous."

Liam blinked in amazement. "Brett?"

Brett gave him a sullen look. "I saw your folks at the games, at that parent/teacher thing. My parents sent a lawyer to do that conference. You have so fucking much and you think I'm rich." He laughed bitterly. "Jokes on both of us."

Liam nodded, feeling horribly guilty. He'd made a lot of assumptions about Brett because he had seen all his sports equipment was top of the line. He'd seen a guy who knew nothing of the struggles of real people and just figured he was a spoiled rich kid.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry." It surprised him how much he meant it. He looked to Scott expectantly. "I should be punished, sir."

Scott gave him an approving smile, which made Liam warm all over. "Brett?"

Brett gave Liam a smile that actually verged on nice. Liam shyly offered one back. "Well, sir, I would say seven, but he says he can take anything I can so...."

Liam kept smiling, in spite of the imminent pain. He mouthed, "Bastard" at Brett, whose smile was sort of cutely mischievous.

"Ten it is," Scott said and moved behind Liam. "Same instructions."

Liam howled as the belt smacked into his tender skin. "One, sir. I'm sorry Brett...."

Liam threw pride out the window as the strapping proceeded. He felt Brett deserved to hear him blubber, since he'd been such a dick to the guy for no good reason. But even as Scott set his ass on fire, Brett was holding his hands tightly, as if offering his strength. For the first time, Liam felt the stirring of a pack bond with Brett.

After stammering out his final apology, Liam lay his head down and sobbed. Scott's hands soothed him to let him know he had been good, which meant the world to Liam. He had thought Brett was the one solely responsible for the problems, but he had been guilty too. And now he had been punished for it.

"You are both so good, and I am really proud of you."

Liam hiccupped a little, his sobs ebbing. "Th-thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you sir."

"We need each other," Scott said. "We're stronger as a pack. But we have to trust each other."

He uncuffed them and had them kneel on the bed facing each other. Liam noted with some relief that he was not alone in being painfully erect. Brett blushed at him, which Liam thought was adorable. The great big Beta was nothing like Liam had believed. Underneath that swagger, there was a sweetness to him that Liam had never suspected.

"May I say something to my pack brother, sir?" Liam asked.

Scott cocked his head to one side, surprise showing on his face. "You may."

Implicit were the words, "And if it's mean, your ass will suffer" but Liam was done with attacking Brett. He looked into his confused packmate's eyes with a resolute expression. "You're never spending another birthday or Christmas alone. You understand? I know it can't fix ev—"

His declaration was cut off by the entirely shocking and ferocious hug he got from Brett. Liam held him tight, ignoring the fact that they were naked and hard on Scott's bed and how very peculiar it all was. It had been hard to imagine a time they would get along, much less be on hugging terms. Now they were packmates and bitch brothers and Liam felt strangely protective of Brett.

Scott stroked the back of their necks gently. "I'm so proud of you both."

Liam flushed with delight. One look at Brett told him his packmate felt the same.

Scott moved their arms lower so that they were around each other's hips. Somehow, that felt even more intimate. To date, Scott was the only guy he got hot for. But even with his leaking dick pressed up against Brett's, he was still horny as hell. Liam felt uncomfortably small so close to Brett, but he also felt somewhat safe in his arms.

_He's so strong...._

Scott cuffed their wrists again, effectively binding them together that way. "So, we've seen that secrets can lead to misunderstandings, right? And that can lead to problems. Right now, we're all going to share a secret. I'll start...." He cleared his throat. "Stiles and I did oral once, summer before sophomore year."

Both Betas gave him a startled look. Liam couldn't actually be shocked to hear that Stiles had some gay leanings. He'd sensed that right off. But he had never suspected Scott had experimented before.

"We used to jerk off together. But that night.... It was hot, we were camping in his backyard... I took my hand off my dick and put it on his." Scott smiled at the memory. "He's such a spaz, but he's also a great guy. I was really horny and I dunno, I just went for it. He did it for me after. Since then, he's changed the subject every time we get near to talking about it."

Liam couldn't find his voice. He was already in a state, and that story had planted images in his head he would have to revisit later. But for the moment, he was naked and entwined with Brett and he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it was to have their dicks touching. He had to hand it to Scott. The Alpha had found a way to strip down all their walls and leave literally nothing between them.

Brett bit his lower lip, his eyes searching Liam's face. The sexy blush on his cheeks darkened as whatever naughty thoughts raced through his mind made his blood boil.

"I sometimes think of getting it on with a guy," Brett said. "Well, I should say, I fantasized a lot about having some guy suck me off." He licked his lips and glanced sidelong at Scott. "Back when I thought I was some big stud." He looked back at Liam. "A lot of the time, I was thinking of you."

Liam trembled. _Great, now two guys want me to suck them off._

He couldn't find it in him to be outraged, though. Ever since the idea of sucking cock had wormed its way into his head, thanks to Scott insufferable hotness, he had found the idea more and more appealing. At least if it were Scott. Replacing Brett in that image was interesting.... It was even sort of flattering that Brett, who had girls following him everywhere like ducklings, thought of Liam that way.

"I caught you masturbating in the showers at Devonford," Liam blurted.

Brett's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I'd just gotten out of the coach's office." Liam made a face thinking of the man. "And I was heading to the showers and I saw you doing it." He felt his cheeks burning. "I couldn't help but watch. I'd never seen another guy rub one out before."

Brett flashed his teeth. "Aren't you the naughty thing...."

Liam smiled back. "It was hot. Since I hated you and everything, I didn't know _why_ it was so hot, but yeah, it really made me bone up. I started playing with my dick.... Probably would have come, but you finished and I didn't want you to spot me....."

Brett got a devilish smile on his face. "We missed our chance for hate sex."

Liam laughed. "I would have punched you if you'd tried it."

Brett leaned his forehead against Liam's. "Feel like punching me now?"

Liam cast his eyes downward. Then he slid his gaze over at Scott, who was looking pleased. Liam caught his lower lip between his teeth and looked back down at two straining, leaking cocks. There was no point denying it. He had at least enough gayness in him to want these two guys.

"Kiss each other," Scott ordered.

Liam caught Brett's eye and was surprised to see the smirk gone. His packmate actually looked a little uncertain, like maybe he thought Liam would throw a fit. He didn't understand that. Did Brett think there was some reason Liam wouldn't want to kiss him? Maybe he thought he still wasn't forgiven?

Not knowing what else to do, Liam pressed their lips together and gave Brett a slow, tender kiss to show that he wanted to put the past behind them. Brett returned the kiss with an awkward need, like he wanted to start making out but he was holding back. Liam took the lead, tangling their tongues together to prove to Brett that he didn't need to fear rejection. And that did the trick. Brett cut loose and started shoving his tongue into Liam's mouth and moaning fitfully.

"Good boys," Scott approved.

Liam spared only a glance out of the corner of his eye, but it was enough to see his Alpha had his dick out and was stroking it. Liam moaned at the idea and focused his sexual frustration on kissing the life out of Brett.

His fellow bitch hummed happily and even started grinding against him. Liam moved as well, because that friction was the best thing in the universe to him right then. With his packmate groaning in ecstasy and his Alpha jacking off right next to them, Liam felt drunk with happiness.

Suddenly, there were fingers around his cock, gripping it tight against Brett's. Liam gave a slutty little whimper of approval. His Alpha had once again taken command. That meant that mind-melting orgasms were on the horizon.

"My bitches," Scott murmured.

They hummed their agreement as their tongues battled for dominance. Liam felt Scott's grip get slick as two supplies of precome coated his hand. His motions varied, from fast and demanding to slow and tortuous. Liam's head swam in ecstasy.

"Okay, bitches, come with me, come with your Alpha."

Liam broke the kiss to cry out as he shot his load. Brett came at the same time, his eyes bright and a delirious look on his face. But Liam hadn't realized that Scott's own masturbation had never ceased and so they were also coated in their Alpha's seed.

The three panted and huddled together, sharing little grins and furtive looks. Liam felt very warm and happy inside. He wondered if this was what it felt like to actually belong to a pack, this feeling of closeness. It was definitely something he could get used to.

"My shower isn't big enough for three," Scott told him, his hands gliding along their spines. "So I'll let you two clean each other up while I grab something for you."

He uncuffed them, but Liam didn't immediately pull away. Neither did Brett. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly grins came over them that finally erupted into happy laughter. Liam leaned in and gave Brett a brief kiss before leading his packmate to the shower.

"Seems a shame to waste this," Brett said as Liam started the water.

That mischievous look was back on his face. Liam gave him a blank look, but in the next second there was a lascivious tongue on his chest, lapping away dollops of come. Liam groaned and leaned against the wall. He had never known a tongue could be such a lethal weapon, but Brett had him trembling with arousal. His bitch brother licked away every last drop, including one on Liam's chin.

The smaller Beta shook his head, crimson all over once again. "Slut."

Brett nodded, eyes bright. "Uh huh."

Liam eyed Brett's own come-spattered torso. It seemed to call to him. Still blushing furiously, he leaned forward and gingerly licked away the mixture of come. The taste was intoxicating, as were Brett's needy little murmurs.

Once he had licked Brett clean they got into the shower. With shy glances and sweet smiles, they gently cleaned each other up. By unspoken agreement, they didn't try to get each other off again. Liam sensed that they shouldn't do that without Scott's say-so.

When they emerged (naked still, because clothes hardly seemed appropriate in Scott's room) their Alpha was waiting for them, his hands behind his back. The smile on his face was warm.

"Obviously, things are getting sexual between us. And it seems like that's okay with everyone. But I wanted to give you one more chance to back out. If either of you wants to stop that, it's fine." He waggled his eyebrows. "The spankings will continue, of course, until you are behaving."

Brett and Liam exchanged blushing looks. "Thank you, sir," Liam said.

"I think we've probably made up our minds, though, sir," Brett said.

Scott shrugged. "Well, like I said, I want you to have one more chance. If you decide you are okay with it, then be at my house this weekend and plan to stay." They nodded. "And wear these."

He held up a matching pair of studded leather dog collars. Liam blinked at them for several seconds before a little smile lit up his face.

Brett threw him a lewd grin. "Bitch collars."

Liam giggled. "He spoils us."

Scott handed them each took one. Liam found they had little gold name tags on them. His read, "Liam Dunbar, property of Scott McCall." For some weird reason, that made his throat tighten like he wanted to cry or something. He had never wanted to cry in happiness before. It was a weird sensation, but it sort of fit all the mixed up emotions in his head.

He fingered his with a thoughtful look. He was grateful to Scott for the chance to take the chicken exit, but he was pretty sure he was going to be on his knees, naked and collared and ready to be Scott's bitch come Friday night.


	14. Property of Scott McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night. Liam and Brett head over to Scott's to see what their Alpha has in store for them.

Liam stared at himself in the mirror. The reflection was a stranger to him. The guy in the mirror was naked, save for a leather collar. But that was far from the only odd thing. The guy looking back at him had this silly, dopey grin on his face that was the total opposite of the sullen scowl Liam was accustomed to seeing. But ever since he had become "property of Scott McCall" he just couldn't seem to stop grinning.

He looked down at his cock, which was throbbing anxiously. He hadn't tended to it since that incredible afternoon at Scott's. Masturbation just didn't satisfy him anymore. And it didn't even really help with the lust burning inside him either. There was also some kind of perverse satisfaction in making himself wait until Scott made him come.

His bedroom door opened and he squeaked in alarm. But it was only Brett. His packmate froze at the sight of him, a bright crimson glow appearing on his cheeks. Liam blushed too, looking down at his bare toes.

"I guess you're not quite ready to go," Brett said with a sparkle in his eye.

Liam laughed softly. "Maybe I should just go like this. How do I look?" he asked, twirling playfully to give Brett the full picture.

Brett licked his lips. "Sexy as hell." He eyed Liam up and down. "And I think it would be hot as hell to show up naked, but we have our orders and if we're not very good puppies, he might spank us. Or worse, he might not let us at that big dick of his."

Liam shivered and tried not to drool. "Been thinking about that too?" he asked quietly.

"I can't _stop_ thinking about it," Brett said. He looked shyly away. "I, uh, sort of begged him to let me blow him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.... But he got all noble. You know Scott."

Liam smiled happily. "Yeah...." He eyed Brett. "Why aren't _you_ dressed?"

Brett scuffed his toe in the carpet. "Figured I'd change here."

Liam found that curious, but he didn't ask about it. He went over to the bed where his lacrosse kit was laid out. "Any theories on why we're supposed to wear this?"

"Something kinky, I'd guess."

Liam giggled. "Yeah. He is kind of a mad sexy genius...."

He turned and saw Brett pulling off his shirt and, because it was okay now, he let himself openly ogle that perfectly taut, V -shaped torso. Brett saw him watching and winked at him. Liam bit his lip but didn't look away. He watched with a smoldering look as Brett skinned out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them aside. His packmate's dick sprung out and slapped against his belly.

Brett's smile lost its flirtatious tone and grew wistful. "Are we good, Liam? You and me?"

Dragged away from thoughts of sucking Brett's cock, Liam could only manage, "Huh?"

Brett shrugged one shoulder. "I know we sort of had the world's weirdest intervention, but I hope you know I meant it when I said I was sorry."

Liam stepped over to him without a moment's thought. He wrapped his arms around Brett and hugged him tight. Scott had taught him how much healing there was in a hug.

"I know. It's okay, Brett. It was all a giant clusterfuck. If I hadn't assumed all that crap about you and just told you.... But it's in the past now."

Brett hugged him back and nuzzled his hair. "Good.... 'Cause.... Well...." Brett cleared his throat. "I'm starting to really feel like a part of the pack and.... It's the first time I've ever felt anything like family."

Liam looked up at him, his eyes bright. "Closer than family." He pressed their erections together. "Because of the sex, you know?"

Brett laughed. "Yeah...."

Liam tugged him down for a slow and tender kiss. Brett hummed in surprise and happiness. Neither of them rushed the moment, letting the bonds of pack and affection solidify. It really surprised Liam how pliable Brett was. Had all that arrogant pride been an act? Or had Scott spanked it out of him?

"Time to be bitches," Liam said when they broke at last.

Brett nodded eagerly. "Don't want to be late."

Liam went back to the bed and grabbed his jock strap, still wondering what was in Scott's perverted little mind. However, a whole weekend being Scott's fuck toy sounded so amazing that he was only too happy to play out whatever kinky fantasies his Alpha had in mind.

He pulled on the shorts and jersey next and then glanced over to see Brett was ready, his leather collar now cinched in place. Grinning at each other, they hurried outside to Brett's car—one he had "borrowed" from his parents' garage.

* * *

 

Brett was so excited that he could hardly contain himself. He was truly a part of a pack now, a feeling he had lacked while part of the impersonal tribe Satomi had run. His troubles with Liam were a thing of the past. All that and sex too! Not only was he finally going to ditch that bothersome virginity thing, he was going to do it with the two hottest men in the northern hemisphere.

Scott sensed their arrival before they even got out of the car, naturally, and was waiting with the door open. The warm, happy smile on his face made Brett warm all over. It was precisely because Scott was such a taskmaster that he could feel extra proud that he had earned Scott's affection.

"Hey guys," Scott said. "Come on in."

Brett beamed at him. "Hello, sir."

Liam was right on his heels, his own grin bright like sunshine. "Hi, sir."

Scott closed the door behind them, his dark eyes ranging over them. He only wore a pair of dark blue sweats, which left his bulge quite visible. "My mom's away at a training seminar, so we have the place to ourselves for the weekend."

Brett almost bounced on his toes at the news. He leaned into Liam ear. "So we don't have to worry about all the noise we're going to make."

Liam coughed and elbowed him. "Slut."

Scott laughed and stepped over to them. His strong arms wrapped around them and hugged them tight. "I'm really glad you both decided to come over."

"I think we're both really glad to be here, sir," Brett said.

Liam nodded fervently. "Seriously."

"Well then...." Scott stepped back and leered at them. "Since Liam went first last time, Brett gets to go first this time. Strip your bitch brother down to his jock." His eyes smoldered. "No need to rush, though."

Brett waggled his eyebrows. "Yes sir!"

Brett moved around behind Liam and took full advantage of the fact that he had total access to his fellow Beta's gorgeous body. He slid his hands along Liam's hips, slowly working his fingers up under the hem of his friend's jersey. Liam held very still as Brett's hands glided over his stomach, The smooth, taut skin was very warm to the touch.

With far greater patience than he had ever thought he possessed, Brett slid one hand upward, exposing more and more of Liam's torso. He found his fellow bitch's nipples with his fingers and gave each one a rough little pinch. That got him a throaty moan in reward.

The other hand ventured south, insinuating itself under the hem of Liam's shorts and slithering down until he could grope the guy's package. He felt Liam leaking copiously into his jock strap, which made him grin in a feral way. He tugged the shorts down so Scott could see just how horny Liam was.

His friend whimpered as Brett continued to toy with him. He knew very well he was borrowing trouble. Liam was going to have his revenge in a minute. But Brett couldn't help himself. Liam made the most adorable noises when he was turned on.

Brett met Scott's lusty gaze and knew his Alpha agreed. He was obviously enjoying the show.

"Bastard," Liam whined as the torment continued.

" _Bitch_ ," Brett corrected.

His groping hand moved back to squeeze Liam's firm ass. It was nice to be able to appreciate what a fine looking guy Liam was now without all the dramatic BS they had lost themselves in. He caressed the smooth cheeks, noting how very appealingly round they were. He wished he had an excuse to explore them further.

Brett finished dragging Liam's jersey off him and let it fall to the floor. The shorts had already fallen down to his ankles, leaving him mostly exposed to Scott's eyes. Brett gave him another playful grope and then slid down to his knees. Liam was audibly panting, which made Brett want to do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. He managed to restrain himself, though, taking solace in knowing that Scott was now getting a great view of one seriously horned up dude.

Brett undid the laces on Liam's cleats and helped his fellow bitch step out of them. The shorts went with the shoes. Brett ran caressing hands over Liam's calves for a moment. Then he finally divested Liam of his socks, leaving him in just his collar and jock strap.

Brett got to his feet winked at Scott, who was deep crimson with arousal at the little show. Satisfied with his performance, Brett stood beside his mostly-naked packmate with a smirk of triumph on his face.

"Okay, Liam, your turn."

Liam threw Brett an evil look before sinking to his knees. Brett tried really hard to keep his eyes on Scott, as that seemed the respectful thing to do. He managed it when Liam slipped off his cleats and socks, but then things got complicated. Liam started kissing his way up the inside of Brett's leg, which was some serious cheating as far as Brett was concerned.

When Liam started nuzzling his crotch, he couldn't keep from looking down. Liam's eyes met his, the fires of lust burning in them as he rubbed his nose and cheek into Brett's package. Brett had some difficulty remaining upright after that.

Then Liam got even more wantonly lewd. He carefully gripped the hem of Brett's shorts in his teeth and dragged them down the Beta's long legs. Brett let out a little squeak of yearning, a sound that got louder as Liam started nuzzling his dick again. Liam slid his hands up under Brett's jersey, massaging his abs and pecs and making Brett groan.

Finally, Liam gave his cotton-imprisoned dick a kiss and then stood, pressing their packages together. His hands roamed up under his packmate's jersey, his nails grazing gently over the taut flesh. Brett's eyes were aflame as Liam took his time with him.

"Sir," Liam said. "Brett's too tall. Can I have him get on his knees?"

Scott laughed softly. "On your knees Brett."

_Evil, wicked, hot-as-fuck Liam...._

Brett went back down to his knees, where he was now very close to Liam's crotch. His bitch brother smiled down at him and then moved behind him. Again, Liam ran his hands over him, sliding them up and down Brett's broad chest. With each pass, they went lower and lower until he finally took a hold of Brett's jersey and pulled it up and over his head. Then he helped Brett to his feet and the two Betas stood, grinning like fools, ready for inspection.

Scott was actually at a loss for words for a second. "That was so fucking hot."

The Betas grinned. "We'd be happy to strip you too, sir," Liam told him.

"Oh fuck yes," Brett agreed. "Sir."

Scott groaned. "Not yet." He smiled at them. "We're going to play a game, first. I told you both this was about pack hierarchy, right?" They nodded. "Well, the book I got all this from also says there has to be a pecking order among the bitches. The book says I should pick the Alpha Bitch, but I had another idea. Since I know how competitive you both are, we're going to have a series of challenges to see who gets the title. You both good with that?"

Liam and Brett eyed each other. When it came to Scott, obviously there was no doubt who was in charge. But between the two of them.... Grins slowly creeped over their faces. Their rivalry might be a thing of the past, but that didn't mean they wouldn't enjoy competing for the top spot.

"Sounds good, sir," Brett said.

"I'm in, sir," Liam said.

Scott smiled his approval. "Then tonight will be the first annual Bitch Games." They laughed. "There's something called a safeword. It's a word you wouldn't normally say. If you say it, it means you need to stop what's happening. I haven't used it yet, but things are going to get really intense this weekend. So I want you to have one. If either of you needs to put on the brakes, just say 'Nemeton.' Understand?"

Both of the Betas nodded

"I also want to make sure you both understand that this is not about who gets to be my favorite. This just means that one of you will have privileges over the other. And if any other bitches join the pack, them too. At least until the next Bitch Games."

"Understood, sir," Liam said.

"Got it, sir," Brett chimed in.

Brett's mind filled with fantasies of having power over Liam. He didn't want to hurt or humiliate the guy, but he really liked what the phrase "have privileges over the other" hinted at. As happy as he was to be Scott's bitch, he couldn't deny he still had a desire to have a guy like Liam on his knees in front of him.


	15. Bitch Games Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First round of the Bitch Games

Liam's thoughts were running along the same lines. He didn't have any lingering bad feelings towards Brett. In fact, his anger had been replaced by something bordering on affection. But the idea of Brett having to answer to him was a serious thrill. What all would he get to make Brett do?

Scott eyed them. "Looks like you both like the idea. Now, get down on all fours and come over here to the coffee table."

Liam sank down to the carpet beside Brett and crawled around the couch. On the table was a variety of spanking tools. Liam stared at them all with wide eyes. Some he was familiar with, like the ping pong paddle, but there was a big wooden paddle and a smaller leather one he had never experienced before. He swallowed hard, his ass tingling.

"The first game is a little scavenger hunt," Scott explained. "I'm going to hide these around the first floor of the house and you have to find as many as you can in three minutes. Each of them has a point value. The ones that hurt more are worth more, obviously. You have to find them and bring them back here to me. At the end of the five minutes, the one with the most points wins. Understood?"

They both sort of just gaped at him.

Scott blushed slightly. "I may have spent a little time on the internet getting some ideas."

The Betas laughed. "Understood, sir," Liam said.

"Yes, sir," Brett said.

"And of course, after the game, you're going to get paddled with whatever's in your pile." Scott grinned at them. "Winner gets five from each, loser gets ten."

Liam eyed the wooden paddle. He was sure it was worth the most. But if that was all he found, he'd get ten whacks from it. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He looked up at his very happy Alpha and smiled sweetly.

"Sounds like fun, sir."

Brett nodded. "Yes it does, sir."

"Good," Scott said and produced a pair of blindfolds. "And for an added challenge, you have to stay on all fours for the game."

Once they were both swathed in darkness, Scott set about hiding the toys. Liam strained his ears to try and get some sense of what was going where, but Scott was very good at moving quiet. There was also the fact that Liam wasn't yet very experienced with his wolf senses so he couldn't make out distinct sounds very well.

Minutes later, Scott removed their blindfolds and gave them a 3-2-1 count. Both Betas bounded off on all fours in opposite directions. Brett headed towards the front of the house while Liam raced off to the kitchen. He instantly spied Scott's belt on the table and grabbed it with his teeth. As he was rushing back to the den, he noticed the big wooden paddle behind the fridge.

_Do I want that in my pile?_

Liam really wasn't sure he wanted his behind to get to know that intimidating weapon, but he did know that he wanted to win. He dropped Scott's belt at his feet and he noticed that Brett had already retrieved the leather paddle. Obviously, he had to up his point total to get a solid lead. Liam whipped around and returned to the kitchen.

The wooden paddle had a leather string in its handle, for hanging on a wall, Liam suspected. He got that between his teeth and dragged the imposing instrument of punishment back to his pile. Brett was just arriving with the ping pong paddle, and the look he gave Liam was one of unmistakable jealousy.

Liam returned to the kitchen, which had been lucky for him to that point. He looked around at the counters and the stove top, but there wasn't anything. Since he had to stay on all fours, he knew Scott wouldn't have put stuff on top of the refrigerator or above the cabinets.

_But maybe inside the fridge?_

Liam opened the door and looked around inside, but he didn't spot anything. He opened the freezer, but to his dismay it didn't have any of the toys either. Liam panicked, thinking of the seconds ticking by and how far ahead Brett had to be getting. He closed the freezer and bolted off to the laundry room.

To his relief, the yardstick was resting on top of the dryer. It was quite awkward dragging that back in his teeth. Fortunately, Brett's pile only consisted of the ping pong paddle, the leather paddle, a hair brush and a simple plastic ruler.

_I can win this!_

Liam made it to the bathroom just as Brett was bringing a bringing out a worn leather slipper. Liam couldn't keep himself from giggling. Crawling around naked and collared had already made them look like doggies, but the site of his bitch brother with a slipper in his teeth was too precious.

Liam diverted to the hall closet where he found the bamboo stick. He just got it back to his pile when Scott called time.

Brett came back from the kitchen, his expression dubious. The piles looked roughly equivalent and only Scott knew what each was actually worth. Liam was a little sore from running around on all fours. But he couldn't help but be proud of the toys he had found. Of course, if somehow he didn't win, his ass was going to be very tender.

"Well, let's see how my bitches did...." Scott picked through Liam's collection. "The belt is worth ten, the yardstick is worth five, ten for the bamboo stick. The wooden paddle is worth fifteen."

Liam beamed in satisfaction.

"Brett gets ten each for the ping pong paddle and the leather paddle, five for the hair brush, one for the ruler and ten for the slipper. So it looks like Liam wins with forty to Brett's thirty-six. If you'd just found the switch, Brett, you could have pulled ahead." Scott grinned and pulled the bundle of twigs out from under the couch.

Brett shrugged, his glance at Liam only slightly hostile. "I'll win the next one, sir."

Scott's eyes gleamed. "We'll see. Liam, you're up first."

Liam's delight over his victory shifted to a more complicated mixture of elation and anxiety. His ass was about to get acquainted with a whole new set of toys. It was odd to him that he didn't feel like pouting. After all, he had not done anything he needed to be punished for—if he had, there was no doubt that Scott would have told him. So Scott was just doing this for fun. Given how hard Liam was in his jock, he couldn't pretend it wasn't fun to him as well. And because he didn't feel he had to pay for anything, he could just enjoy it for the naughty little game that it was.

_Enjoying getting spanked. Yep, total freak._

Scott brought Liam around behind the couch and bent him over it. Liam's eyes sought out Brett's and they exchanged wry little grins like they couldn't quite believe they were doing this. It certainly beat the way Liam used to spend his Friday nights.

Scott gathered the toys and came back to where Liam was waiting. He laid one hand on Liam's back for a moment to steady him. And then the yardstick landed with precision on his ass cheeks. It stung, but it was nothing compared to the belt.

"One, sir. Thank you, sir," Liam chirped.

Liam held perfectly still as the yard stick landed again and again. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted as he welcomed the light stinging sensation. His voice was clear as he counted off the blows, knowing each one brought him closer to the more serious toys.

"Isn't he a sexy thing?" Scott asked Brett.

Brett nodded immediately. "Yes sir."

Liam heard the belt jingle and he licked his lips. But as much as he tried to brace himself, he still let out of yelp of pain when the leather cracked across his ass. The fiery crackle added to the mild sting from the yard stick in a very interesting way. Liam sighed blissfully.

"One, sir.... Thank you sir...."

Endorphins raced through him as Scott doled out each blow in quick succession. Liam didn't even fight the tears leaking out of his eyes. He just relaxed and let them flow. Scott was in charge. That filled him with a deep satisfaction.

"Mmmm? Sir?" Liam asked in a dazed tone.

Liam had expected the bamboo stick next, but it was definitely the wooden paddle laying against his burning cheeks. Somewhere in the happy, semi-drunk place he was in, Liam thought to himself that it seemed odd. But he didn't care enough to ask.

The wooden paddle hit with a thunderous whomp. Liam was rocked forward, a cry falling from his lips. Pain and pleasure mixed together in a dizzying brew. The words tumbled from his lips, slurred and indistinct to his ears. He shuddered all over and arched his ass upwards in a plea for more.

Each one seemed to triple the searing feeling on his tenderized skin. His cries got louder and his words less coherent. But not once did he consider speaking the safe word. He didn't need it. He felt totally safe, even if his ass was being tenderized like a steak.

Then came the bamboo stick and the sharp, whip-like blows on top of his flaming skin hurt more than anything ever had before. Liam gripped the couch and wailed unashamedly. Still, instead of afraid, he felt content, because he knew Scott was enjoying this and was proud of him.

Afterwards, Scott gently gathered him into his arms and hugged him tight. Liam smiled a silly smile even as he blubbered on his Alpha's shoulder. He always felt so cared for in Scott's arms. And he no longer worried about how that made no sense.

"My good boy," Scott purred.

Liam nuzzled him. "Yours, sir."

Scott got an animal tag out of his pocket and held it up for Liam to see. It read "Hunting Champ" on its green-enameled face. Scott fixed it onto Liam's collar, where it jingled against his name tag.

When Liam went back to kneeling next to Brett, his face tear-streaked and his ass glowing like a traffic light, he gave his bitch brother a grin. "You wouldn't have been able to take that anyway."

Brett gaped at him, shocked laughter bubbling out of him. Before he could respond, though, Scott called him over for his turn. Liam smirked at his fellow Beta and relaxed, ready for the show.

* * *

  


Brett hadn't really figured there would be any challenge in besting Liam. He was, after all, more athletic and more comfortable as a werewolf. He was also completely into being Scott's bitch, so there was no challenge, no expectation that Brett wasn't immediately ready to take on. This was his chance to take that spot as Scott's second that he had felt was his due.

So the fact that Liam had bested him was a shock. And not acceptable. And then Liam had gone and thrown down like that. It was so on. Liam needed to go down—on him, ideally. But of course Scott had first dibs. He shook his head and gave Liam a warning glower as he was settled into place over the couch.

The ruler was up first and it was totally humiliating. After enduring something as severe as the belt, the little snaps from the ruler were like little gnat stings. Brett scolded himself for even having retrieved the thing instead of focusing on finding the better toys.

The hair brush hurt more, but it still felt junior-league—especially compared to that wicked wooden paddle Liam had gotten. Brett counted off the strokes while giving Liam a jealous glower. His bitch brother just smirked at him, though, his expression full of smug self-satisfaction.

Brett was so focused on his dissatisfaction with his performance that the first blow from the slipper was a total surprise. He yelped and squirmed, the pain blindsiding him. Suddenly, things were very serious. Her was actually relieved to have some worthwhile pain to focus on.

Brett counted off each thunderous clap of the slipper, and by the end of it his ass was very sore and red indeed. He arched his back to offer himself up for more and gave Liam another penetrating glare.

_Can't take it, huh? Watch this._

Scott picked up the leather paddle next and while it wasn't as tough as the belt, it was quite brutal on his already beaten ass. So Brett's little cries of pain were totally genuine. Having to take ten strokes from each toy was proving to be harder than he had planned on.

When he got to ten, he was panting and shaking. He knew the ping pong paddle was last and he let out a little whimper thinking how ten blows from that would feel on his tender skin. But this was his chance to show Liam he was just as tough—something that before had never been in doubt.

Brett yowled at the first blow, the last shreds of dignity dissolving. Sobbing and sniffling, he counted out each strike, sinking into the stinging burn that engulfed him. When they got to five, though, he started to wonder if he really could take it. At seven, he started trying to remember the safe word. It took him until nine to remember "Nemeton" but he made himself endure one more spank.

Scott helped him up and slid his arms around him. Brett relaxed into that hug, crying hard on his Alpha's shoulder. Already, the pain was fading, but he didn't let go of Scott. It felt wonderfully right and perfect to be in those strong arms.

"Proud of you," Scott soothed him. "So proud."

"Th-thank you, sir."

Reluctantly, Brett let go when Scott eased him back down to his knees. Brett crawled over to Liam and knelt beside him. The smile on his bitch brother's face was no longer as smug. Now it was actually fraternal, which made Brett blush with happiness.


	16. Bitch Games Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of the Bitch Games

"Would you two like to take a break before round two?"

"Of course not, sir," Brett said before Liam had the chance to reply.

Liam shrugged. "Ready and eager, sir."

Scott licked his lips. "Well, good, because the next round is going to be interesting."

Brett's ass was still on fire, but that didn't keep him from perking up. Whatever websites Scott had gone to had some really wicked ideas. He couldn't wait to find out what was next.

"Stand up, bitches."

Brett and Liam scrambled to their feet. Scott walked over to them and circled around them like the apex predator he was. Brett groaned when he felt strong hands gripping his tender ass. Scott only felt him up, though, caressing and massaging instead of spanking. Brett squirmed, eager for that touch. But too soon Scott moved on to Liam and it was his bitch brother's chance to get groped.

"Let's get rid of these for now," Scott murmured.

Brett grinned in excitement when his jock strap was yanked down. The bare scrap of cloth slid down to his ankles where, at Scott's direction, he stepped out of them. Naked now save for his collar, Brett stood proud and very hard next to Liam, who was soon naked as well. They exchanged happy little grins and waited for their next instructions.

Scott retrieved a bowl of clothespins and shook it a little. "I've got seven clothes pins in here. I'm going to put them on one of you and the other has to remove them—with his teeth. And to make it a challenge, the one removing them will be blindfolded. The one who gets the most in one minute wins. Questions?"

Brett struggled against the need to salivate. "No sir."

Liam shook his head, his smile overtaking his face. "Got it, sir."

Scott blindfolded Liam again. Then he picked up the bowl of clothespins and approached Brett, who watched him with great interest. He loved that these tests were a mixture of endurance and obedience. It was sort of like, even as they were vying for the top spot, they were proving to Scott once again that they were his faithful bitches.

"Hi there," Scott said with a smile. "Ready?"

Brett nodded, not trusting his voice.

Scott attached a clothespin to his nipple. The bite of the evil little thing on his sensitive nub drew an undignified squeak from him. His eyes watered and he couldn't help but give Scott a little pout. His ass was used to the pain by now, but the rest of his body wasn't so much. Scott winked at him and put a second clothespin on the other nipple. Brett swayed a little, the pain making him pleasantly dizzy.

Scott pinched the skin over his ribs and added another clip. Brett's eyes watered. But as the pain spread across his nerves, he found he could sink into it like he did with the spanking. He let his chin dip down to his chest and warbled little whines as the clothespins were fastened into place. When the last one was attached to his scrotum, he let out a yelp and then smiled at Scott.

"Good boy," Scott said.

Brett watched Scott went over to Liam and led him over to the base of the stairs. At his urging, Liam went down on all fours. Brett, through his haze of delirious pain, admired how hot his bitch brother looked like that.

"On your mark," Scott said. "Get set.... Go!"

Liam sniffed the air and raced over to the door. Before he slammed bodily into it, though, he skidded to a halt. In the next second, he was bounding in the right direction. Brett smiled down at him as Liam nuzzled his calves, blindly working out where he was. Liam raised up on his knees, his nose brushing against Brett's balls.

_Holy fucking hell_ , Brett thought at the sight.

Liam quickly found the clothespin attached to his scrotum and wrapped his lips around it. That made Brett's blood race as he imagined all the things that talented mouth could do. Liam's teeth bit down on the clothespin and the vice-like bite released. Once the tormenting toy was free, Liam spat it onto the floor and started nuzzling higher.

He found the one just above Brett's bellybutton, but he missed the other two on his way upward. Brett sighed in relief as Liam got one of the evil things off one of his nubs, but then the blood rushed back into the nipple and Brett let out a whimper.

"Ten seconds," Scott warned.

Liam brushed against one of the ones lower down and quickly went to fetch it. It took him a few precious seconds to zero-in on it and he barely got it off when Scott called time. Brett smirked in satisfaction. Three clothespins wasn't too tough to beat.

Scott removed the rest of them from Brett before he took the blindfold off of Liam. "Three for Liam. Not too bad."

The smaller Beta frowned unhappily at his results. "Thank you, sir."

Brett bounced on his toes, ready and eager for his chance to tie up the score. He just wished he could watch Liam's face when the clothespins were attached. He'd love to see how his bitch brother handled their bite.

But of course, in the next second he was blindfolded. He had an advantage, knowing where the clothespins had been attached on him. He suspected that Scott would change at least some of the locations on Liam, though.

When Liam's first little squeal pierced the air, Brett grinned in anticipation. These party games were the most fun he'd had in ages.

* * *

  


Liam was a lot less cocksure after his getting his score. The game was a lot harder than he had planned on. And he'd screwed himself out of precious seconds by first going off in the wrong direction. Now all he could do was wait and hope Brett made a similar blunder.

His attention was suddenly yanked away from concerns about points by the sharp, intense pain in one of his nipples. He squawked in pain, so taken by surprise that he took a step back. Scott gave him a warning look and Liam was instantly ashamed of himself. He moved back into place with his head down in contrition.

"Sorry, sir."

Scott nodded, holding up another clothespin. "You remember the safeword?"

Liam nodded, his embarrassment somehow outstripping the pain blossoming in his chest. He shouldn't have let himself get distracted. He needed to focus so he could deal with the wicked torment Scott had come up with. He squealed as his other nipple got a clothespin. Tears welled in his eyes. Scott definitely had his full attention.

With his ass still burning, the new pain from the clothespins was making it hard for Liam to focus on anything. He tried to just let himself sink into it, but it was a lot more than he was used to. It was so intense, he actually felt his wolf waking up, so he started chanting _the sun, the moon, the truth_ in his head for some measure of control.

That helped to center him, helped him process the pain and relax into it. As calm returned to his head, Liam smiled a little and watched Scott with a dreamy glance.

Brett didn't go the wrong way when it was his turn. He ran right over to Liam and started exploring with his nose and lips. Liam trembled at the feel of his bitch brother blindly nuzzling him in search of clothespins. Brett looked incredibly hot on his knees.

Liam sighed in relief as the clothespin on his balls was removed. Brett ran his tongue all over Liam's shaft in several quick swipes, which made Liam squirm.

"Just checking, don't want to miss one," Brett said.

Liam blushed deep crimson. Brett rose up and started flicking his tongue over Liam's belly, a naughty yet effective search technique. Even as Liam twitched and groaned in pleasure, Brett explored the smooth planes of his chest until he finally reached Liam's nipples. He was frowning, even as he got his lips around the clothespin. Clearly, he's been expecting to find some on Liam's lower torso.

_Maybe that cost him enough time... Even if he gets the one on my other nipple, we're still tied._

Liam moaned out in pain and relief and more pain as his nipples were freed from the vicious little toys. He looked to Scott, but the Alpha was just watching impassively. There was no warning that Brett was running out of time.

"Ah ha," Brett murmured when he found the clothespin at Liam's arm pit.

_Fuck!_

"Ten seconds," Scott said.

Brett grinned and spat out the fourth clothespin and then kissed his way across Liam's chest until he found another one at his collarbone. He removed that one and then sat back and grinned in triumph.

"Brett wins this round," Scott affirmed.

Liam sighed. "Well, he had to win one...."

Scott removed Brett's blindfold and then set about taking the last two clothespins off Liam. His bitch brother smirked at him. Liam couldn't say Brett hadn't earned it. But he determined that this was the last one Brett would win.

Scott went over to Brett and fixed a blue tag onto his collar. Liam saw that it said, "Seeker Champion" on it. Brett looked really smug about his victory.

Scott ruffled his hair. "It's half time, bitches, and we have a tie. How you guys feeling?"

Liam and Brett exchanged beaming smiles. "Really good, sir," Liam said. " _Really_ good."

Brett smirked. "I don't think I've ever been so turned on, sir."

Scott laughed a little. "Me either. You two just stay put for a sec while I grab something."


	17. Bitch Games Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third round of the Bitch Games

The bitch brothers sat back on their heels and their eyes followed the Alpha as he walked out the room, very curious what new thing he was going to add to their fun and games. Liam couldn't stop smiling, in spite of how sore he was. He loved seeing Scott happy and knowing he was partly responsible.

After he was out of the room, Liam leaned in close to Brett and whispered, "You are so gonna lose."

Brett grinned at him. "Keep dreaming."

"Gotta say, though, this is wicked."

"Fucking hell yeah," Brett agreed. "But if I don't get to get off soon, I may die of blue balls."

Liam snickered. "Knowing Scott, it's going to be a while."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Brett licked his lips. "But it'll be worth it."

Scott came back with two leather leashes to match their collars. His eyes shone with pleasure as he looked at them, which made Liam quiver with pride. All those pesky concerns about what people might think of him if they knew he was Scott's bitch had vanished from his mind. There was no way anything that made him this happy could be wrong.

Scott fixed the leashes to their collars and gave each a gentle tug. "Up on your feet, bitches. We're going to my room."

Liam trembled at the possibilities. Scott's room had been ground zero for all the debauchery that had led up to this. If they were heading there now.... He glanced at his bitch brother, whose cheeks were now dark crimson with arousal. Brett seemed to be having the same hopes he did.

They followed behind their Alpha, their collars jingling with their new tags. Not seeing any reason not to, Liam reached out and took Brett's hand in his. No amount of competition was going to break the bond they now shared.

Stepping into the room had an instantly intoxicating effect on Liam. It wasn't just the memories of being here, naked, falling deeper and deeper under Scott's control, that did it either. It was the scent. The smell of his Alpha was, of course, the dominant one. Now that he was more familiar with it, Liam could practically taste it on the air. One whiff was enough to tell him that Scott had a devoted interest in masturbation.

But Liam's own scent was here, too, soaked into the carpets. That brought to mind the memory of being held by Scott, moaning helplessly as his Alpha made him come. That had been the moment, he now realized, the moment where any chance of turning back had come to an end.

Brett's scent was here as well, which made Liam smile. Had his big bitch brother's swagger still been in place when Scott had made him come? Or had he morphed into the hot submissive Liam had now gotten to see? He would have to ask Brett later.

Scott dropped their leashes and climbed up on the bed and settled himself comfortably in the middle of it. Liam fingered the leather lead with a wry smile. Scott had a wonderfully warped imagination.

"Come on up here, bitches."

Liam moved to Scott's right side while Brett occupied the left. Scott wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them in for an affectionate embrace. Liam smiled happily and snuggled in closer, breathing in the scent of his pack.

"How are you guy feeling? Besides horny...."

Liam giggled. "My nipples still hurt."

Brett nodded. "Sore.... Happy, though."

Scott kissed Liam's brow and then Brett's. "You guys are doing great. I worried that the clothespins might have been a bit much for you."

"For him, maybe," Liam said with an evil smirk.

"I think he deserves a spanking for that, sir," Brett murmured.

Scott laughed. "No, I don't think he needs that...."

He wriggled his arm around until he could reach one of Liam's sore nubs. Even though the pinch was gentle compared to the bite of the clothespin, it still made Liam squeak in pain and protest. He would have wriggled away, but he was afraid that would make Scott clamp down harder.

"So, it didn't hurt too bad?" Scott asked.

Liam hissed as the fingers rolled his tortured nipple back and forth. "Unnn.... Sir...."

"Maybe I should get the clothespins again?" Scott suggested.

Liam shook his head. "No, sir.... Please...."

"You sure?"

Liam whined. "Sir, please...."

"Okay then...." Scott gave him a sweet, sexy little grin. Liam sighed in relief when the tormenting fingers let go of his sore nub. "So maybe we were close to your limits too?"

Liam pouted, but he could only maintain that for a second before smiling again. He was just in too good of a mood to pretend to be unhappy. "Yes sir."

"Good." Scott licked his lips. "I may have hurt him. Why don't you kiss it and make it better, Brett?"

"Sir?" Liam asked but Brett was already moving.

"Happy to, sir," Brett said.

The sore, tormented nipple was suddenly enveloped in soft, tender lips. Liam moaned out as pain crashed full-on into pleasure. He'd never known that the two could be so closely related until becoming Scott's bitch. But even though the nib was throbbing still from the abuse, the gentle flicking of Brett's tongue was driving him completely wild.

Liam was tempted to make a cheeky comment about how his balls were tender too, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea. He had no idea how long Scott was going to make them wait to come. If Brett got a chance to use that devilish tongue on his balls, Liam knew he would be in hell trying to keep his climax in check.

"Better?" Scott asked.

Liam nodded fervently. "Oh fuck yes."

"Good."

Scott grabbed Brett by the hair and pulled him off Liam's nipple. Brett's face was flushed with arousal, his eyes glassy. The dazed smile on his face was the picture of a very contented guy. Scott pulled him in for a hungry, demanding kiss.

Liam felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was muted by the confusion of who he was jealous of. It was weird that after spending so much time fighting with Brett that he now didn't feel any desire to exclude him from this intimate dance he had gotten into with Scott. In fact, watching the two make out was incredibly hot. Liam just wanted to be a part of it.

They were in totally new territory. It was impossible to know the rules. Liam knew that obedience was always rule one, but he hadn't been told to do or not do anything. Did that mean, then, that he could chart his own course?

Tentatively, he leaned in and started to nuzzle Scott's neck. The Alpha hummed his approval and continued with plundering Brett's mouth. It was quite the image. Brett, so full of pride and always swaggering around, totally surrendering to the Alpha's demanding, kisses. Liam couldn't help but think that Brett made an unexpectedly hot bitch.

The two finally broke for air after a few minutes. Brett panted, licking his bruised lips and gazing at the two of them with unabashed lust. Liam didn't even need to look to know his bitch brother was every bit as hard as he was.

Liam reached out and caressed Brett's hip. Brett's smile turned adorably sweet and he reached over to stroke Liam's cheek with his thumb. It was a nice little connection and a reminder of the bonds of affection they now shared. Liam nuzzled his bitch brother's hand.

Scott grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for a devouring kiss of his own. Liam melted against the big, strong Alpha. Scott's tongue was a marauding invader, relentless and determined. It raided his mouth, swirling and jabbing in a demanding way. Liam surrendered to it, pressing close to his Alpha and welcoming him with joyful little whimpers.

Randomly, he thought of how insanely jealous Mason would be. That wouldn't keep his bestie from demanding every lurid detail, of course. He'd probably also demand video, but that was just Mason.

The kiss ebbed and Liam was allowed to pull back. He stared into Scott's sexy dark eyes and gave him a happy, silly grin. Scott, his sweet, kind, brave and heroic Alpha had made Liam his bitch, and through spankings and tears, Liam had come to a place he was totally happy with.

"I wanted to ask you guys about the spankings you got tonight. Did that confuse you? I wasn't sure if spanking for fun would be some kind of weird mixed signal."

Liam shrugged one shoulder, thinking it over. "You're always very clear, sir, what we're being spanked for. So, for me, no, it wasn't confusing." He bit his lower lip. "Wicked hot, though."

Brett nodded his agreement, his eyes bright. "Sir, I think that it's pretty obvious we like being spanked. If it's because we screwed up, you'll tell us and we'll feel better afterwards. Right Liam?"

Liam nodded. "But if you just want to spank our hides...." He nuzzled Scott. "That's cool with me."

"Yes, sir," Brett said. "We like making you happy." He swallowed hard. "You could do more, if you wanted sir."

"More?" Scott asked.

Brett colored beautifully. "I, uh, did a web search.... Some of the things seemed freaky but some.... I'd be happy to try it, sir."

"Like what?" Liam asked.

"They have these flogger things. It's like a half dozen strands of leather. It looked, I dunno, interesting." He ducked his head. "Unless I'm just weird."

"Sounds hot to me," Liam breathed.

Scott eyed them with a sparkle in his eye. "Well, we can talk about that.... I didn't think I'd be into this as much as I am, but you two are such amazing bitches...."

Liam quivered in delight. "May I ask, sir.... Before the weekend's over, can we both get a little time with that big wooden paddle?"

"You'd like that?" Scott asked.

Liam's fervent nod was matched by Brett, who said, "I'm sort of jealous he got it and I didn't, sir."

Scott licked his lips. "Then we'll have to make sure you have a chance with it."

Liam glanced at Brett, who was grinning like a loon. "You know, he's done so much for us.... Helped us be better Betas, helped us stop being fuckwits with each other...."

"Given us world-rocking orgasms," Brett added.

Liam giggled. "We should give him something back." He gave Scott a hungry look. "Will you let us, sir?"

Scott glanced at Brett and then back at Liam, looking happily surprised. "Yes," he breathed.

"Oh good," Liam said, his eyes bright. He looked over at Brett "Shall we?"

* * *

 

"Fuck yes."

Brett watched as Liam leaned down and gave the nearest of Scott's nipples a tender kiss. It was sweet and cute and yet wonderfully erotic to see. From the sounds Scott was making, their Alpha approved. But as much as Brett hungered to dive in, he just watched in wonder.

Liam, sexy, unexpectedly slutty guy that he was, had thrown himself wholly into this naughty little game. He looked unbelievably beautiful, naked and collared and so very obviously hard. Brett would never have guessed that his packmate would be so into this, that he could surrender himself like this. But then, Brett had never imagined he could do that either.

Scott, who was every bit the True Alpha Brett had believed, was equally mesmerizing. Other Alphas, lesser Alphas, they would have just taken disobedient Betas and beat them to a bloody pulp until they learned to mind. Or, more likely, they would have just cast someone like Brett out for causing trouble. But Scott had the compassion to be patient, and the inner strength to take two willful Betas and make them into obedient, submissive bitches.

Brett could hardly believe he was lucky enough to be there, to _belong_ there. And that was what really had him frozen in place. He didn't feel like an outsider like he did at Beacon Hills High. He didn't feel the two were pretending to be friends because Brett's father was an important guy. Brett knew deep down that he was there, with Scott and Liam, because they cared about him. And that caused a stirring of emotions he was quite unused to.

Scott turned to look at him, a curious gleam in his eye. He didn't give any orders or make any comments about why Brett was hesitating. He just gave Brett an affectionate look, which caused those feelings in Brett to surge to the surface. He smiled back at his Alpha with all the warmth he could manage and hoped that spoke for him.

_You have no idea how fucking amazing you are, do you?_

With that, Brett leaned in to nibble Scott's neck. Their Alpha sighed and clasped his hands behind his head to let them pleasure him. No, Brett thought. They weren't just pleasuring him. They were _worshipping_ him and it was fantastic. Brett thrilled at the idea of being able to at last let his hands and lips roam freely across Scott's body. Without hesitation, he moved his hand down to Scott's crotch, where it bumped into Liam's. The Betas didn't fight, though, instead teaming up to reach their goal.

Scott's sighs turned to a throaty growl as the hands slipped into his sweats where they fondled his swollen cock. It still impressed Brett with its sheer size. He felt along its length, sticky precome coating his hand as he moved lower to caress his Alpha's nuts.

"Think I should be naked too," Scott murmured.

"Yes, sir," Liam said, still mouthing one pert nipple.

"Absolutely, sir," Brett chimed in.

Working in synch, Liam and Brett took a hold of the hem of Scott's sweats and dragged them down to his ankles. Brett slid down to the foot of the bed to take them the rest of the way off, tossing them away to leave Scott beautifully naked to their eyes. Brett looked up into Scott's brown eyes and gave him a playful wink.

On a whim, Brett bent over and kissed each of Scott's feet. He could smell the lingering sweetness of the soap Scott had used in the shower. And under that was the heady, earthy scent that was uniquely Scott's. It was a scent Brett was only too happy to lose himself in.

He lifted Scott's right foot and kissed it again. Then, cradling the foot in his hands, he leaned in and started to suck on the big toe. It had just been a playful experiment, but there was a change in pitch to Scott's happy little sighs that told him to continue.

"What are you doing, you naughty thing?" Scott asked softly.

Brett grinned and paused long enough to say, "I think you like this, sir."

Then he took the toe and its neighbor back between his lips and gently mouthed them. Liam glanced down to see what he was up to and he got a confused look on his face. But he couldn't miss the way Scott was groaning in pleasure. So after a moment, he gave Brett a shy little smile that seemed to say, "you go, dude" and returned his attention to Scott's broad chest.

Liam left the nipple he had been focused on and moved to its twin. Scott moaned a little louder. When Liam toyed with the first nub, now gleaming with saliva, rolling it between his fingers, Scott tossed his head in pleasure.

Brett was completely turned on, but he was strangely not in any hurry. He was completely content to lick and suck at his toes just to make Scott as crazy with arousal as the Alpha seemed to always make him. He wanted Scott to know just how much he wanted him.

After some time, Brett slowly moved north, kissing his way up the inside of his Alpha's calf, then his knee and then his thigh, taking his time to reach his goal. Liam, once more in synch, had traipsed down Scott's chest with a hopscotch of kisses. The two Betas shared a glance, an understanding passing between them as they stood before the threshold. Then Brett and Liam leaned in and started to flick their tongues across their Alpha's balls.

"Fuck! You two...." Scott squirmed.

Liam and Brett teased his nuts with loving licks and then proceeded up the long shaft. Brett shook with excitement as he finally got his first taste of the gorgeous cock he'd been dreaming of. His dreamy eyes met those of his bitch brother and saw an identical joy in Liam's eyes.

They reached the tip and their tongues vied for the copious precome leaking from it. Brett felt an electric shock when his tongue brushed against Liam's. He hummed and moved in closer until they were making out around the soft, spongy head. He heard Liam make an adorable cooing noise as their tongues tangled, as they shared the taste of their Alpha. It was all Brett could do to keep himself from coming.

"Fuck, that's hot," Scott moaned.

Brett had wondered, in the back of his mind, if the act of sucking Scott's dick would be less pleasurable than the fantasies. That tiny, niggling worry had disappeared. He loved it. He couldn't get enough. Now the only question was, who got to be the first to take it in their mouth. Part of Brett felt that Liam deserved it, as the senior member of the pack. But his competitive nature didn't make surrendering the honor so easy.

Fortunately, their wickedly perverse Alpha had a plan in mind.

"I guess it's time for the next round," Scott breathed. His eyes were alight with lust.

Brett nuzzled his Alpha's balls. "Hmm?" He wasn't sure what Scott had in mind, and he really didn't want to stop pleasuring his Alpha, but of course Scott's word was law. But he really needed some sex in a hurry.

"Time to see which one of you can be the better cocksucker," Scott murmured.

Brett grinned joyfully while Liam blushed and smiled cutely. "Sir?" Liam asked.

"I'm going to give you each 30 second turns to try and get it all down your throat. First one to take it all wins."

"Sure sounds like winning to me, sir," Brett said.

Liam flushed darkly. "Damn right."

"Since you two are tied...." Scott got a quarter off the nightstand. "You'll have to flip for it."

Brett won the coin toss, much to his delight. He had the green light to finally do what he'd been fantasizing about. Also, it was an opportunity to take the lead in the Bitch Games, which was a definite bonus. He moved into place and sucked the tip of Scott's dick between his lips. It was thrilling with how forbidden and new and crazy it was.

Taking the flared head was easy. It got much more difficult by degrees as he took more into his mouth. He had to work super hard to keep his teeth off his Alpha's cock, for one thing, which was a chore given how thick it was. After that, there was the length. He swiveled his head back and forth, corkscrewing his lips on the massive erection, but after a few inches, he had to pause. Moaning around his mouthful, he tried to find an angle to fit more of it into his throat, but his gag reflex was having none of it.

Far too soon, he heard, "Time" and he had to give Liam a shot at it.

* * *

 

Liam had no more illusions about how much he wanted to suck Scott off. And he definitely wanted to do a good job of it. He wanted to make Scott happy, make him moan and squirm because he was so turned on by Liam's sucking mouth. But he was also fairly sure that taking the whole thing was impossible. Seeing Brett's heroic efforts only served to increase his doubts.

But he was game to try. He tossed his leash over one shoulder so it was out of the way and then dove in to take the throbbing cock between his lips. It was surreal, the idea that he was sucking off Scott McCall. He'd gone from never once having imagined it to jerking off furiously thinking about it to now actually finally doing it. It was almost like a dream, sucking the rich, creamy fluid right from the source—a beautiful, naughty, wonderful dream.

Liam decided to use his turn just to get used to the idea of having the massive tool between his lips. It overwhelmed him, the feel of it in his mouth, the taste of it on his tongue, the sounds Scott made as Liam serviced him and the scent of his Alpha's arousal, and it left him empty save for the need to pleasure Scott.

When Scott called time, he pulled off and licked his lips. His smoldering eyes fixed on Scott's face, who was looking incredibly sexy there, laying back and commanding his bitches to suck him off. Scott may have had some trouble taking on the mantle of Alpha, but to Liam's eyes, he had stepped into the role fully.

Brett gurgled around Scott's cock, which brought Liam's attention around. His bitch brother was working really hard at getting it into his throat. He didn't seem to be suffering, though. His eyes were closed in concentration and his cheeks were dark with arousal as he moved up and down the thick shaft, getting fully half of it in before he backed off.

Liam gave Scott a sweet smile. "This is fun, sir."

Scott's panting smile was predatory. "Fuck yes.” He squirmed a little. "Mmm.... Your turn, Liam"

"Yes sir." Liam moved back into position. "How are you keeping time, sir?"

Scott laughed softly. "In my head. It's helping to keep me from shooting down your throats."

Liam shivered at the idea. The very idea of getting to drink Scott's come had him swallowing that massive cock down as far as he could go. Maybe the winner would get to have that treat, and if that was the case, then he definitely wanted to win. He backed off a bit and then tried to push down to Scott's crotch. His gag reflex defeated him, though, and he ended up making the same gurgling noises Brett had made.

Liam moved back and forth on his Alpha's cock, making incremental progress towards the base. As he worked his lips up and down, he found it got easier to accommodate. And as he relaxed, he became more and more aware of how horny this was making him. It wasn't just the act of sucking Scott off, either. It was the fact that he was totally under Scott's control.

_Almost had it!_ Liam thought when he was made to pause.

Brett dove in and Liam just watched because the sight of Brett Talbot, proud and confident guy that he was, eagerly sucking Scott's dick was so hot it shouldn't be legal. It was positively pornographic the way his bitch brother moaned like a slut as he swallowed more and more into his throat. Brett was nothing if not enthusiastic.

He was also getting dangerously close to deep-throating Scott, which told Liam he had to work harder if he was going to beat his bitch brother and retake the lead. So as soon as it was his turn, he lunged for that big beautiful dick and engulfed it between his lips. He sucked greedily on it, moving down as far as he could go and then twisting until he could take more.

* * *

 

Brett had fantasized about Liam sucking cock, though it had been his and not Scott's. Still, it was something to see. His gorgeous bitch brother was just as determined as he was to swallow the monster between Scott's legs. It looked like he was close to succeeding too. Brett salivated at the image, feeling his own hard dick twitching needfully. Blue balls were just a fact of life at Scott's, though, but one that was balanced out with epic orgasms.

Brett took his place when he got the chance. He'd learned that the angle was important to getting more into his throat. So he twisted around until he got it just right and went to town in Scott's dick, bobbing up and down hungrily and struggling to get the last couple of inches into his throat. He wanted to win, of course, but even if he didn't this was definitely taking his place as favorite game of the night.

_I'm a slut for pain and a whore for cock. I'm learning so much about myself._

He was tantalizingly close when Scott called time. Reluctantly, he pulled off and watched Liam lean in for his chance. Brett couldn't help but wonder what those lips felt like. If he won the Bitch Games, he hoped that he might get to find out.

Full of those thoughts, Brett took his next turn and hummed happily as he sucked Scott's dick back down his throat. Thoughts of Liam sucking him were nice and all, but Brett couldn't deny that the best thing in the world to him about the latest change of the status quo was that he was going to get to suck off his Alpha whenever Scott wanted—and maybe if he begged enough, when Brett wanted too.

He so lost himself in the blissful thoughts of being Scott's bitch that he was surprised when he felt pubic hairs tickle his nose. Growling in triumph, he nuzzled Scott's groin and sucked happily on his mouthful. Pride and pleasure made him bob up and down in a frenzy. Scott wasn't calling time. He wasn't going to have to stop.

He had one prize, but the one he wanted still awaited him.

Scott's slid fingers into his hair and started to thrust upward into his willing mouth, grunting and panting in lust as his bitch deep-throated him. Brett took every thrust happily, nursing lovingly on the Alpha's cock like the dedicated cockwhore that he was.

"Nnn.... Coming...."

Brett had never heard sweeter words. He pulled back to catch the spurts in his mouth so he could savor them on his tongue. Hot and tangy and so good, he drank them down and kept sucking in an effort to get more. Scott sighed blissfully for a moment and then removed Brett's eager lips when he got too sensitive.

Brett sat up and licked his lips, reveling in his victory. Liam pouted at him, but there was no mistaking the envy and the admiration in his eyes.

"Two for me," Brett breathed.

Liam nodded. "Yes.... Well...." He apparently couldn't even think of a joke to make so he shrugged. "You earned that one."

Scott recovered, but he still looked dazed. "You guys are seriously amazing."

Brett eyed the Alpha's semi-hard dick. "Happy to go again, sir."

Scott grinned. "Well, maybe later.... Right now, I think Liam is anxious to try and catch up, so we need to go for round four."

Liam nodded anxiously, jealousy still shining in his eyes. "Definitely, sir."


	18. Bitch Games Round 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 4 of the Bitch Games

Scott slid off the bed. He didn't bother getting dressed, which made Brett hopeful the next round would also have something to do with sexing up their Alpha. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't get enough of that body.

"Of course, if Brett wins round four then he wins the games, so it's do or die for Liam," Scott said.

He came back with Brett's victory tag, which read "Cocksucking Champ." Liam watched in jealousy as Scott snapped it onto Brett's collar.

"And if it's a tie, sir?" Liam asked.

"Then we'll have the tie breaker tomorrow," Scott said. He got box out of his closet. "I've been freaking out hoping my mom didn't find this stuff," he admitted with a smile. "Not sure what I would have said." He sat the box on the floor and then took a hold of their leashes and tugged to lead them off of the bed and onto the soft carpet. "Heads down, asses in the air."

_Oh God, is this it?_

Brett shook all over in excitement at the idea that maybe Scott was actually going to fuck them. Even in his fantasies, that had been too forbidden to imagine. He couldn't figure out how that would be a contest, unless it was just to see who could take it without sobbing.

Brett and his bitch brother knelt side by side and prostrated themselves on the floor, surrendering themselves to whatever wicked thing Scott wanted to do to them. At this point, Brett felt he was ready for anything. So he only cooed contentedly when he felt cool lubricant dribbling down onto his tailbone, where it ran slowly down to his crack.

To his surprise, it wasn't Scott dick or even his fingers that Brett felt next at his virgin hole. He wasn't actually quite sure what it was. It was firm like plastic. At first, it slipped in without any trouble, but Brett quickly noticed that the object got bigger, like a cone shape of some kind. Brett groaned as the toy opened his hole gently but insistently.

"According to my reading, these plugs are supposed to feel really good inside you," Scott said.

Brett glanced sideways at Liam. His bitch brother was looking flushed and confused, so it was fair to say Scott was playing with both of them at the same time. Brett offered Liam a companionable leer, which got him a panting little grin in response.

The plug moved back and forth, twisting and turning as it worked Brett's hole. And slowly it moved inward, implacably widening his anal ring. What discomfort he felt was negligible and certainly nothing compared to the spankings. The sensations were just foreign and strange and they made him tingle in a very interesting way.

After a couple of minutes, it went in far enough to brush over something that sent a jolt across his nerves like an electric shock. Brett twitched and moaned in surprise. A moment later, Liam squeaked in surprised pleasure as he too got the little jolt. Brett's eyes widened. He'd never known there was something inside him that felt that good.

Soon, Scott had them both making slutty, pleading whines as he moved the plugs in and out of their bodies. Brett had to start thinking about calculus really hard to keep his orgasm from building.

Scott ended the sweet torment at last, pushing the plug deep into him and leaving it there. Brett panted and quivered, his body aflame with arousal.

"Now, kneel facing each other."

Brett got to his knees, a bit delirious from Scott's wicked game. He and Liam moved around to face each other, slack-jawed and glassy-eyed. Scott got handcuffs out of his toybox and bound their hands behind their backs. Then he produced two short lengths of silver chain with what had to be clamps on each end.

Brett bit his lower lip and eyed Liam lustily. He was going to win this. He was going to be the Alpha Bitch.

* * *

  


Liam saw the clamps on the chains and let out a little whimper. His nubs were still sore from the clothes pin game. But he wasn't going to balk. This was his chance to get back in the game. He wasn't going to mess it up.

Instead of giving them one set each, Scott used the chains to bind them together. He clipped one end to one of Brett's nipples and the other to Liam's nub. Then he did the same with the other chain. Liam moaned as fresh pain radiated out from his tormented nipples.

Liam was so awash in weird, amazing and indescribable sensations that he really had no idea which way was up. He knew about butt plugs from being friends with Mason. He'd never imagined having one shoved up inside him, though. And he certainly hadn't been prepared for how good it would feel. Mason had explained about prostates and the mechanics of why gay sex was good, but Liam had not really believed it until that moment.

The pain in his chest, though, was a force to be reckoned with. It flared outward, like a fire slowly consuming him. Mixed with the foreign pleasure of the plug, it had his nerves very confused.

"The next game is simple," Scott said. "You need to try and get each other off. The one who comes first loses."

Liam licked his lips. That sounded like a pretty tough challenge. But he couldn't lose. He couldn't let Brett get the top spot. His eyes slid from the face of his Alpha to that of his bitch brother and they shared a naughty little smirk. Regardless of the outcome, this was going to be fun.

Without his hands to help, he had only his body and using that put him in real danger of losing. Scott had given him a chance to learn control, though, so now he had to see if he could apply it.

He leaned in and kissed Brett hard, holding nothing back. His bitch brother let out a surprised moan at the opening salvo and then did his best to keep up. His tongue swirled and darted around Liam's, and kissing Brett was still new enough to be a forbidden thrill, so Liam couldn't hold back his own moan of absolute lust.

He moved closer and started to grind his dick against Brett's, which was sweet torture. After being on edge for what seemed like forever, Liam's body was aching for release. It was a fierce internal fight to keep that need in check, a battle made harder every time Brett made a needy little whine.

_I won't last long. Damn it. I need something, a weapon to push him over before I lose it._

The bitch brothers panted heavily into their kiss even as the friction of their straining erections increased in tempo. Liam felt the mixture of their precome making the shafts slick, which made them glide faster and easier against one another.

Liam couldn't think of a single solitary bland and boring fact to dampen his arousal. All he could think of was how good it felt to be with Brett, to be sharing their arousal. His reasons for holding back, for not surrendering, tattered and frayed. Would it be so bad, answering to Brett? Might it not even be sort of hot?

_Maybe, but not without a fight._

Desperate, Liam reached for the only other weapon he could think of—words. "When I win, I'm going to put you on your knees," Liam growled.

Brett's half-lidded eyes tried to focus on him. He tried to respond, but the noises he made weren't coherent.

"That's right, I'm going to enjoy making you suck me off. It's going to be so fucking hot."

Brett trembled against him. "Nnn.... Not...."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to make you do every wicked thing I can think of. Maybe Scott will even let me paddle your ass. I bed you'd like that.... Being the bottom bitch of the pack.... Knowing I get to have you whenever I want...."

Brett shook his head dazedly. "Fuck...."

And with that, he erupted in jets of come against Liam's chest. Spurt after hot spurt splashed against Liam, and each one was sweet victory. He grinned at his bitch brother even as his own climax broke loose and overtook him.

In the wake of it, the two bitch brothers just looked into each other's eyes and sucked in ragged breaths.

"Liam wins, but just barely," Scott said. He was grinning happily. "But a win's a win, even a narrow one."

"Cheater," Brett muttered under his breath. He, too, was smiling however.

Liam didn't care. He'd won and that meant he was still in the game. He knelt proudly as Scott affixed the "Climax Control Champ" tag to his collar. He was going to have to be sure he hid the collar in a place his parents would never find it. Otherwise, he would have a hell of a time explaining it.   



	19. Worshipping the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets a very good morning from his Betas

Scott awoke the morning in a very pleasant tangle of limbs. After the fourth round, they'd all gotten cleaned up and then relaxed in front of the TV to watch the game and enjoy some pizza. It had been a weirdly normal end to a very strange, exciting and wonderful evening.

The Alpha blinked his eyes open, careful to not move lest he wake his guys. His arms were mostly asleep from cuddling the two of them, but he wouldn't have moved them for all of Peter's fortune. Looking down at the handsome men wrapped around him made him smile It should have confused him how deep his feelings ran for them, but it didn't. They were bound by needs and emotions that there really weren't words for.

Brett's opened slowly and Scott watched him take stock of his situation. The confusion was cute, but the smile of understanding and belonging that followed was even cuter. Brett, his strong, willful and terribly-neglected Beta had finally found a home.

Liam jerked awake and looked around with wild eyes, like he thought a Berserker might have snuck into the room or something. His terrors of being alone and defenseless eased as he registered Scott and Brett next to him. Slowly he relaxed as he took in the general theme of nakedness and he blushed and grinned and laid his head back down.

"Thought maybe it was all just a dream," he murmured sleepily.

Scott petted their hair. "Your sore nipples didn't clue you in?"

Liam's blush took on added heat. "They're better now, sir." With his fingers, he shyly stroked Scott's chest. "Nothing's as sore this morning as I expected, actually."

Brett surprised them both by gingerly kissing Liam's fingers. "Me either. Just sort of a pleasant ache."

Liam smirked at his fellow Beta. "You sure weren't complaining last night."

Brett smiled back. "Neither were you."

Scott's morning wood twitched at the images they were bringing up. He groaned. "It was a great night. Kind of weirdly exhausting."

Liam giggled. "Poor Alpha.... All worn out from turning us into sluts."

"But not too worn out to give out spankings."

"Promises, promises," Brett murmured.

"As much fun as that sounds, though, I have another idea." Liam tugged the blankets downward until Scott's erection sprang free. "I still need to, uh, bone up on my sucking skills. Care to teach me some tricks Brett?"

His fellow Beta groaned at the pun. "Love to. If your mouth is full you can't make anymore awful jokes."

Scott watched in hungry anticipation as the two Betas slithered downward to his crotch. He hadn't expected them to be so eager. But the way Liam started licking and Brett gently but lovingly nuzzled his balls, there was no doubt they wanted it. There was still that part of Scott that questioned the general inequality of the pack hierarchy he had established, but it was growing quieter. Everyone involved seemed happy and they knew he loved them.

He relaxed and let them service him, groaning in simple delight. His bitches were getting really good at this. And Scott was eager to give them chances to perfect their skills.

* * *

  


"I love the way he tastes," Liam admitted with a silly smile.

He had Scott's dick in his hand and was licking the spongy head like the sweet treats his dad never let him have. The precome was flowing generously, giving him ample opportunity to savor the taste of his Alpha.

Brett paused in his loving kisses on Scott's balls to get a few licks for himself. Scott groaned helplessly, totally in their thrall. "Me too."

Liam took more and more of the Alpha's dick into his mouth, enjoying the fact that he could take his time with it. That made it easier to adjust and find a way to get more and more of it down his throat. Scott certainly didn't seem to mind him going slow. He just panted and cooed at his bitches.

"Twist a little more," Brett said. "You want to head to angle towards the front of your throat."

Liam shifted to make that happen and it did make things easier. He bobbed up and down on the prodigious erection, taking it deep inside. There was just so much of it. He didn't think he'd ever stop being impressed by it. Liam moaned, sending vibrations along the shaft that had Scott shuddering with pleasure.

Brett didn't challenge him for their Alpha's cock. He just kept gently nuzzling and licking at Scott's nuts and watching Liam appreciatively. Liam suspected his bitch brother was hoping to one day see his lips wrapped around Brett's dick. And as much as Liam was getting off on blowing Scott, he didn't really mind the idea of one day sucking Brett.

"So good," Scott approved.

Liam bobbed even faster at those words, wanting to show Scott how much he loved doing this. To his surprise, after a few passes, his nose bumped into Scott's groin. Exulting in his victory, Liam nuzzled his Alpha's pubes for a second and then went back to bobbing furiously, nursing fiercely on the big dick.

"That's it.... There.... Oh fuck...."

Liam was startled by the first shot of come, but he quickly braced himself for the next few shots, catching them in his mouth and savoring the taste of his Alpha. He hummed happily and drank it all down, feeling very much the contented Beta bitch.


	20. Bitch Games Tie Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final round to see who gets to be Alpha Bitch. And to the victor, the spoils. And by spoils, I mean sex.

Brett felt victory in his grasp. The final challenge was a simply test of strength, a wrestling match between the bitch brothers. Liam might have more experience in combat than Brett, but he had always been stronger than the smaller Beta. So this final round was his.

_I'm not going to be the bitch on his knees for his brother_.

They cleared a space in the living room and Scott put down a plastic tarp. Then he brought out several bottles of baby oil, grinning in the seductively fiendish way of his.

"This should make it a little more challenging," the Alpha said.

Liam and Brett both laughed. The knelt in the tarp when ordered and eyed each other fiercely. This was it. The final, do-or-die round. Brett grinned at his bitch brother, happily imagining all the things he would do if Scott gave him permission. Liam's expression was sober, and Brett liked to imagine that his brother was starting to realize he had lost.

The Alpha poured oil over their naked bodies. "This is it, guys. No rematches, no do-overs. The winner here gets to be the Alpha Bitch. You ready?"

"Ready, sir," Brett said cheerily.

"Ready, sir," Liam echoed.

"All right then.... Go!"

The oil made gripping Liam like trying to hold onto a wet bar of soap. No sooner did Brett get his hands on his bitch brother and Liam slipped away. Brett scrabbled and flailed, trying to get a hold of a wrist or a bicep, but each time Liam got loose.

Suddenly, Liam was behind him. It happened so fast, Brett had no idea what was going on at first. Liam didn't bother trying to grab on with his hands. Instead, he got his arms up under Brett's arms and then locked his hands behind Brett's neck. Brett struggled, but he couldn't break that grip. The oil and Liam's weight brought him down to his knees and then flat on his stomach.

_The fuck is happening?_

Liam kept one hand on the back of Brett's neck and then used his free arm to help pin Brett to the mat. Brett struggled, but he couldn't get any purchase on the slick tarp to flip over. He flailed uselessly behind him, but he couldn't get any kind of grip on his opponent.

"One...." Scott said. Brett fought to raise his chest off the mat, to no avail. "Two...." Brett couldn't believe this was happening, and so quickly. "Three. Liam wins!"

Liam released him and returned to a kneeling position. For a moment, Brett just lay there in defeat, shocked and disbelieving. Liam was the Alpha Bitch.... It just didn't make sense. How could he possibly have lost when he'd been so close to victory?

Slowly, he got to his knees and knelt, facing Liam with a pouty expression. His bitch brother was glowing in triumph. "I was on the wrestling team in my junior high," Liam said.

Brett's shoulders slumped. He was the bottom of the pack, just as Liam had predicted. Not only did Scott own him, Liam now was over him too. As the shock and disbelief ebbed, he started to imagine what that would be like—Liam had given him some idea. And that brought the barest hint of a smile to his face.

"Well.... Okay then," Brett said.

Scott brought out the "Alpha Bitch" tag and affixed it to Liam's collar. "For the next year, you're in charge of the bitches, Liam. You'll have to defend your title in the next games, though."

Liam licked his lips. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He eyed Brett hungrily. "What does being Alpha Bitch mean, exactly?"

Scott smiled at him. "It means that while you both still have to listen to me, Brett has to obey you as well as me. You'll be in charge of him and if he misbehaves when I'm not around, you can punish him. You'll obey Liam as you would me, Brett, won't you?"

Brett shivered. The pack rules had been established and he was on the bottom. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, Liam, why don't you take your bitch brother upstairs and get cleaned up."

"Will do, sir," Liam said.

* * *

  


Liam was vibrating in excitement as he led Brett up to the bathroom. Even with his background in wrestling, he'd been worried that the last round would go against him. Brett was a big, strong guy and if he knew anything about wrestling, Liam would have been toast. But Brett had apparently never wrestled in his life, so Liam now had bragging rights.

He stepped under the hot spray with Brett, who was still looking a little shocked and reached out to stroke his bitch brother's hip. Brett managed a shy smile in return.

"You trust me, right? You know I'm not going to use this as a way to mess with you?"

Brett's eyes widened. "Oh, dude, of course." His smile blossomed. "No, it's... It's not that. I just.... I'm surprised and.... Well...."

"What?"

Brett laughed a little and got the soap out to start washing Liam off. "I thought I was destined to be Scott's lieutenant, you know? I thought I was all that." He shrugged. "He showed me a side of myself I didn't know existed. And now.... Now thinking you both basically own me...."

"Scott owns us both," Liam said. "I just have a higher rank is all."

Brett's eyes found his. "It's okay. It.... It sort of feels right."

Liam smiled at him and turned so Brett could wash his back. "Good...." He sighed happily as the strong hands laved away the oil. "I don't want you to think it has anything to do with that stuff before, is all."

"What do you mean?"

"My getting off on being in charge of you."

"Oh.... No...."

Liam turned again, his eyes bright. "Good. Not get down there and suck my dick."

Brett's eyes flashed with lust. Without any complaint or comment, he knelt down and engulfed Liam's cock in his talented mouth. Liam let out a happy little squeak. Brett did indeed deserve that "Cocksucking Champ" tag on his collar.

Liam reached down and grabbed a handful of Brett's wet mop of hair and started thrusting. His bitch brother let out a lusty moan of delight and sucked even harder on Liam's erection. The hot water ran down over them in rivulets, coursing down over their naked bodies. Brett was a gorgeous sight, Liam thought to himself.

_And he's mine._

Brett groaned as Liam's thrusts grew more insistent. Having taken all of Scott's length, Liam had no doubt that Brett could handle it. And indeed, his bitch brother was sucking so hard and making the most wonderful slutty noises that Liam had no doubt was enjoying it.

"So close...."

Liam panted heavily as Brett started to bob back and forth even faster, as hungry for Liam's come as Liam was to watch him take it. He grunted and whined and let loose, shooting several volleys across Brett's tongue. His bitch brother sighed blissfully, drinking it all down and looking for all the world like he had finally found his happy place.


	21. Mounted by Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the thrilling conclusion, Brett and Liam get claimed in the most total and sexiest way there is.

"Now that you two have really accepted me as the Alpha, there is one more thing I want to do. It's sort of a ritual, but it's also something I just really want to do. And since tonight is the full moon, it's perfect." Scott gave them both a strange look, one filled with pride and caring and something that could only be described as lust. "We're going to go out into the forest and under the moon's light I'm going to mount each of you."

Liam shivered. "As in...?"

"I'm going to fuck you both, yes." Scott licked his lips. "If you don't want to, I under—"

"I do sir," Liam said. He blushed and looked at Brett who gave him a shy smile and a nod. "We both do sir. Lots and lots."

The Betas and their Alpha shared a little laugh. "Okay then," Scott said. "Let's go."

Liam swallowed hard. "Naked?"

Scott have him a smoldering look. "Yes."

The two Betas didn't offer further objection. They climbed into the car Brett had "borrowed" and Scott drove them off to a secluded spot in the woods. Once there, he had them get out and put their shoes on (he wasn't that much of a sadist) and then he handcuffed their hands behind their backs. He also attached their leashes like he was going to take them on a walk. The Betas exchanged shy little grins and then, at the expected tug, followed their Alpha into the big dark forest.

"The ritual says this needs to be done in a sacred place. At first I thought we could do it on the Nemeton, but then I started to worry what all that werewolf jizz would do to that tree. So we're going to a place that has special meaning for me," Scott told them. "It's where I was first bitten."

"Really?" Brett asked. "You got bitten out here? Cool."

"I didn't think so at the time. It was more like, 'ow, what the fuck?' But yeah, over time I've gone back there. I feel sort of linked to it."

Liam smiled. "I guess it's a good thing for us that you weren't bitten at the bus station, sir."

"I hardly think that would stop him," Brett muttered.

"No, it wouldn't," Scott said, flashing them a grin.

It didn't take too long before they were at the spot. Scott let go of their leashes and told them to wait while he prepared a place. Rocks and twigs were tossed aside and soft earth and fallen leaves were gathered into a comfortable, earthy bed.

Scott removed their leashes and their handcuffs and their shoes so that they were naked save for the leather collars on their necks. Scott took off his own clothes then, standing before his Betas in all his naked Alpha glory. He was a glorious sight, bathed in moonlight, his taut, muscled frame standing strong and powerful and his prodigious erection jutting out before them. Liam slid his gaze sideways to see if Brett was as hard as he was, and he definitely was.

"Liam, as the Alpha bitch, you're first."

Liam trembled in excitement. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Brett, kneel there and watch your pack brother."

Brett sank to his knees, his gaze reflecting lust and jealousy. Liam felt pride in knowing he was first, but he didn't feel any compulsion to sneer at Brett or mock him. Brett was his brother now.

"On all fours here, Liam," Scott ordered.

The Beta complied, settling his hands and knees into the soft bed Scott had made. The night air was cool but he was burning up so much from lust that he didn't even feel it. His feral impulses were thrumming under his skin, made powerful by the full moon, but instead of making him want to fight it made him want to submit to his Alpha.

Scott moved into position behind him. He slathered lube around Liam's hole, a sensation still new enough to be electrifying. Liam heard the wet noises of Scott slathering his own erection in the stuff and he panted eagerly. This was no longer a toy. This was Scott. Scott was going to be inside him.

"For this ritual, you can use my name. And come when you wish."

"Thank you s- Er, Scott."

"Do you accept me as your Alpha?" Scott asked.

_Oh fucking hell yes!_

"Yes sir, I do."

"And you submit willingly to me?"

"Oh yes, I do sir," Liam whined. He couldn't help but wriggle his ass. "Please Scott.... Take me...."

Scott positioned his meaty cock at Liam hole and then gripped his shoulders. Liam braced himself and then let out a warbling cry as Scott pushed all the way into him. This wasn't a gentle, tentative lovemaking. It was a mating. And that was exactly what Liam had hoped for. The pain was nothing to him.

"So deep inside me...." Liam murmured. "So good..."

Scott didn't bother with a build-up. He started off fucking him at a brutal pace, just as Liam had expected. His powerful Alpha who had shown him the glory of being a trained bitch, was now rewarding him with the intense, mind-rending sensations of being mated like the primal creature he was. He grunted and growled and moaned as that massive cock battered his insides.

"Liam...." Brett was smiling now. "Your eyes are glowing."

Liam grinned back at him. "This.... So good.... He's so p-powerful."

Liam needed all of his strength to bear Scott's rampant thrusting. The Alpha's bore into him with all the substantial raw power in his limbs. His hands were holding Liam's shoulders so hard they would leave bruises on a normal person.

Liam lost himself in the flood of sexual arousal. His whole body just seemed to be one giant nerve radiating pleasure. It was a total relief that Scott had given him permission to come, because he wasn't sure he could have stopped himself when he felt his climax building up. With a cry, he jetted his seed into the earth beneath him.

Scott gripped him by the hair. "Like that, don't you? Like getting fucked by your Alpha?"

Liam shoved backward in a futile effort to get Scott deeper into him. "Y-yes."

"Say it."

Liam groaned. "I l-like getting f-fucked by my Alpha."

"Again."

The hair pulling was doing things to Liam's lust-soaked brain he had no names for. "I l-like being fucked by m-my Alpha...."

"Louder."

"I like being f-fucked by my Alpha!" he yelled. "I love it, Scott. Fuck me harder, give it to me.... Fuck your bitch, sir, please," he babbled

Liam's arms collapsed, leaving his ass in the air for Scott to plow with his relentless, merciless rhythm. Fireworks exploded in his brain as the pleasure intensified and flourished until he was coming again, just as hard as the first time. Stars danced in his vision as the orgasm ripped through him, draining him of the last bit of coherent thought.

Scott's breath was hot in his ear. His hands were now on Liam's hips for better leverage as he used Liam's body for his pleasure. Liam panted and moaned lustily, his eyes half-lidded in contentment as the Alpha's powerful thrusts went on and on like they would never stop. He was so happy right then he had no words. He was, he felt, right where he belonged.

Scott let out a cute wolfish whine as he shot his load into Liam. The Beta felt every spasm of that big dick as it filled him with seed. Liam smiled back over his shoulder at his spent Alpha and he warmed at the affectionate smile he got in return. Scott had used him like the bitch he was, but that didn't change the fact that Scott cared for him.

He felt impossibly bereft when that magnificent cock slipped out of him, but Scott had left a few pints of himself behind. Liam couldn't stifle his happy grin as he felt warm goo dripping down his thighs.

"Was it good for you?" Scott asked.

Liam giggled. "I can't wait to do _that_ again." He blushed and gave Brett a lusty grin. "But it's someone else's turn I guess."

"Yes. Over there where Brett was, but since you were such a good bitch, you don't have to kneel. Feel free to relax while I see if Brett can scream louder than you."

Liam wiped sweat from his brow and crawled over to his fellow Beta. He collapsed on his side and gave Brett a dopey grin. Brett eyed him with awe. Liam couldn't help but be pleased that he had impressed his fellow Beta with that display.

"Batter up," Liam panted.

* * *

  


Brett had never seen anything hotter in his life, and that was saying something as the last couple of weeks had been like a wet dream come true. The pure, animalistic mating that took place right in front of his eyes had turned him on so much that he'd nearly reached for his dick for some frenzied stroking. But by this time, he'd developed enough discipline to keep his hands on his knees.

So he just watched and salivated as Scott fucked Liam's brains out. Any hesitation Brett had still had over having Scott's intimidating dick shoved into him vanished at the sight. If Liam could take it and love it that much, there was no way Brett was backing out.

"Your turn," Scott said, wagging a finger at him.

"Thank God," Brett murmured and blushed as the other men laughed.

He made no pretense of elegance or dignity. He scrabbled over on all fours and offered his ass up for plundering. Liam may have edged him out for Alpha Bitch, but there was no way he was going to be a better fuck than Brett.

"Same rules apply, Brett. Come whenever you want. And you may speak my name."

"You can also try begging for mercy, but I doubt it will help," Liam said with a grin.

Brett grinned. "I figure begging will happen, but I doubt it will be for mercy."

He felt Scott dribbling lubricant over his hole and he arched his back more to further invite his Alpha inside. He felt like his whole body was vibrating. This was the culmination of everything, all the discipline, all the games, even of his becoming a werewolf. He was finally going to be claimed right and proper and forever would be a Beta of a True Alpha.

"Do you accept me as your Alpha?" Scott asked.

Brett trembled. "Always and forever."

"Do you submit willingly to me?"

Brett just couldn't keep himself from offering Scott a leering grin over his shoulder. "My ass is all yours, sir."

Scott smacked him lightly on the rump, grinning. "This is serious pack stuff."

Brett faked contrition. "Sounds like a spankable offense, sir."

"Later. Now, do you submit willingly to me?"

Brett's merry smile turned into a smoldering, serious look. "Absolutely, Scott. Fuck me like the bitch I am."

Scott leered at him, his eyes glinting red. "You asked for it."

Brett cried out in pleasurable suffering as Scott pounced, driving his substantial cock all the way in until Brett felt his Alpha's balls resting against his ass. He let out a howl of joy and completion and then dug his fingers into the earth as Scott gave it to him in a savage, relentless rhythm.

Brett's whole body came alive as Scott plundered his hole. It was nothing like what he had imagined it would be. The pleasure that crashed over him in waves was far more intense than anything ever had been before. There was pain, too, but by that point the border between agony and ecstasy had been so blurred he never knew what was what.

Without any prompting at all, he started crying out broken pleas like, "Fuck ... more ... Harder ... Need it." His gibbering incoherency spurred Scott on, keeping up the punishing pace.

_I'm his. Fuck me, I'm so totally his bitch._

Brett cried out as his cock shot several loads into the ground. Masturbation, he knew, was never going to satisfy him after this. He was going to need Scott to use him, fuck him stupid like this frequently. And he grinned triumphantly to know that he could count on that happening. Scott had claimed his full rights as Alpha. He wasn't likely to give them up.

"I thought you said you were going to beg," Scott growled in his ear. "I don't hear begging."

Brett moaned out in a beautifully slutty way. "Oh fuck.... Oh S-Scott... Please, it's so good.... Harder, fuck me hard, fuck your bitch, Scott...."

Brett didn't feel any embarrassment over his whining pleas. He was proud to be such a willing bitch for Scott. Brett brought his eyes up and met those of Liam. His fellow Beta was smiling at him, but it wasn't those bratty, snide smiles he used to get. No, this was a smile that clearly said, "You look hot, bro."

Liam's dick was half-hard from the sight, rallying in spite of its exertions. Brett had the strangest compulsion to lick it. He blamed that on the fact that Scott had turned him into a cockwhore and that Scott was fucking him to insanity.

"You two get to play after," Scott murmured. "This is all about you, Brett. Your mating. My claiming."

Brett grinned at Liam and mouthed, "after" which made Liam's eyes go wide. And then the Alpha Bitch was grinning right back at him. His mind filled with images of Scott pounding him from the back and Liam fucking his mouth and that was more than enough to have him climaxing a second time.

"Ohhhh.... Unnnh....."

Brett didn't collapse, he just gracefully lowered his front end to the earth and smiled blissfully as Scott continued to take him rough and fierce. The air was filled with the pheremones of sex. It was a heady, intoxicating scent that Brett breathed in hungrily. He could even distinguish the different scents; Liam had a sweet, spicy scent that reminded Brett of the exotic perfumes his mother always brought home from her trips. His own scent had the bitter, yeasty scent of beer. And Scott, sweating and huffing behind, smelled of the earth, deep and rich and powerful.

"I bet you can come again," Scott murmured.

Oh, he wanted to. He really wanted to. But he just didn't think he could muster another climax so soon from his worn and weary body. "Nnnn.... Can't."

"Oh I think you can, for your Alpha."

Brett whimpered. _No fair!_

His cock twitched and started to swell again, as if Scott had more power over it than Brett did. He supposed that was actually true, at least to a degree. But it didn't matter. He loved being Scott's bitch.

"You want to come for me?"

"Nnnnn.... Ca.... Yes, sir, please.... Oh fucking hell...."

Scott growled in his ear and grabbed his shoulders to pull him up into a kneeling position. He changed his pace to long, jabbing thrusts that made Brett see stars. He couldn't believe how quickly he was back to being hard and leaking. He wanted to make his Alpha proud though, so he wriggled backward and arched against Scott in a desperate struggle towards orgasm.

Scott's hands were on his nipples, twisting and tweaking them as roughly as everything else Scott was putting him through. It was magical. Brett groaned his approval, his eyes rolling backwards as his body succumbed to the relentless demands of his Alpha.

"Fff...."

Brett shuddered, spraying come over the earth and even getting a few drops on Liam. He didn't have the energy for a sly smile or a wink. He just focused on staying upright as Scott rode him. He couldn't believe how wrung out he was. No practice had ever made him feel so utterly exhausted.

And Scott wasn't done.

He settled Brett back down with his elbows in the earth. And then he grabbed Brett by his sweaty hair and went back to the world-bending rapid-fire thrusts that obliterated every functioning brain cell in Brett's skull. He huffed and whined and pleaded, loving that Scott was taking such pleasure from his body.

When his Alpha finally let out a low, lustful growl Brett knew the climax had arrived. Scott's hips snapped forward one final time and then he was shooting his load into Brett's quivering body. Brett smiled in satisfaction, totally high on the knowledge he had just been mated like the bitch he was in his heart.

Brett sighed wistfully as Scott slipped out. "That was some good fucking. Top notch."

Scott laughed and collapsed onto the ground. "Glad you liked it," he panted. "Full moons always make me super horny."

Brett stayed in place, basking in the echoes of the sensations of being so thoroughly and totally fucked by Scott. "Well, I know where I want to spend _my_ full moons then."

Scott laughed. "Liam, come on over here."

"Yes sir," Liam said and crawled over.

"As the Alpha Bitch, you need to mount him next."

Brett made a warbling, whining noise. He was exhausted. He really shouldn't find the idea of getting fucked a second time so arousing. But the idea of giving his ass up to Liam swept aside any reservations. He couldn't wait to find out what Liam could do.

_Being the bottom of the pack might be kind of awesome._

* * *

  


"Fuck.... Yes sir," Liam said in a low, hungry whisper.

One of the advantages of being a werewolf was an amazingly short recovery time. Before finding such excellent sex partners, Liam hadn't fully appreciated that. But since Scott had turned him into a proper bitch, Liam had found it was quite handy.

He moved up behind Brett, not quite believing his luck. Blow jobs had been as far as he'd let his imagination go with the whole Alpha Bitch thing. The idea that he could fuck Brett as well was almost too good to be believed.

Liam positioned his cock and shoved in without hesitation. And though Brett had truly been well used, it was still a gloriously tight fit. Liam moaned happily as he pressed all the way in until his balls were resting against Brett's ass. It felt amazing and thrilling and also very powerful. He really was the Alpha Bitch. And he was going to live up to that title.

Liam started fucking Brett with everything he had. "Like that, don't you?"

His bitch brother skipped over moaning and went straight to excited cries as he was fucked for the second time. His elbows in the dirt and his ass in the air, Brett welcomed Liam into him and accepted his place at the bottom of the pack.

Liam grabbed onto his bitch brother's hips and pounded him hard and fast and deep, letting loose with all of the pent up lust he had for Brett. And the more he did that, the louder Brett's howls got and that just made Liam go harder and faster. It was primal and instinctual and completely perfect.

"Oh.... F-Fuck... Liam...."

"You're so fucking tight," Liam panted. "Feel so good."

"M-more.... F-Fuck me.... So good...."

Brett whined and shuddered and came into the ground, which made Liam grin in triumph. He loved that he could make Brett do that, that fucking his bitch brother could make Brett come without any contact on his dick after so many other climaxes. It made him feel truly in control.

"Hold on one second," Scott said behind him.

Liam paused, not sure what was going on. Had he done something wrong? But no, that wasn't the case. In the next second, he realized why Scott had asked him to stop. It was so Scott could shove his massive dick up Liam's well-used hole.

"Fuck!" Liam cried out.

The sensation of being buried inside Brett while Scott's dick was filling his ass made Liam's eyes roll back in their sockets. If he hadn't already had so many fantastic climaxes, he would have shot right then and there. As it was, he had to take a moment to gather his wits so the incredible feelings wouldn't come to an abrupt and all-too-soon conclusion.

* * *

  


Brett was confused as well when the delightful pounding stopped. Liam was not as well hung as Scott, but he was still a great fuck. He gave it to Brett just as hard, just as mercilessly as the Alpha had. And in staking his claim to Brett's body, he had made it clear that he deserved his place as the Alpha Bitch.

When Brett realized Scott had joined in, he almost laughed he was so happy. It was perfect, a total reflection of the pack hierarchy—Scott on top, Brett on the bottom and Liam in the middle. And Brett felt completely at ease being the one on the bottom.

All three guys started grunting and panting as Scott moved, propelling Liam forward into Brett's trembling body. He bore their weight gladly. It was almost like Scott was fucking them both, which was too awesome for words.

Brett felt another orgasm building, which seemed impossible. But it all felt too good. Liam dick was gliding in and out, massaging that wonderful place inside Brett. Scott was setting the pace, though, with rapid, brutal thrusts that radiated through Liam and across Brett's skin.

Brett's head sank to the ground and he drooled. The relentless plundering went on and on and his dick strained against his belly, yearning for one more climax. Brett couldn't reach out and stroke it like he wanted, not with his pack on top of him, so he just focused on the feelings of being so perfectly fucked and hoped that once again he could come without the need of a hand.

Liam's grunts and moans in his ear got higher in pitch and Brett could tell his bitch brother was nearly there himself. Brett smiled dazedly at the thought. He was beyond words, though, so he couldn't offer Liam the sweet pleadings that he wanted to give.

But he didn't need to. He felt Liam's dick throb inside of him, spasming as the Alpha Bitch let loose with spurt after spurt of come. That did the trick for Brett, who shot his own load into the earth. His cries were hoarse now and barely audible, but the pleasure was no less intense.

Scott had stopped moving as well, which suggested the Alpha had come at the same time as his bitches, in perfect synch. The idea made Brett grin wearily.

Slowly, the three separated. Scott collapsed wearily on his back. Liam crawled over on all fours and nuzzled into Scott's right side. The Alpha smiled wearily and draped an arm around him. At Scott's inviting look, Brett snuggled into the left side. Even though they reeked of sex, it was enormously comfortable to Brett to be in that puppy pile.

"I'm really lucky to have such fantastic guys in my pack," Scott murmured.

Brett daringly kissed one of Scott's nipples. "We're the lucky ones."

Liam reached out to stroke Brett's back, which made him sigh happily. "Really, Scott, this is all totally amazing. I'm, you know, grateful you'd share this with us."

Scott caressed both of them idly, not speaking for a long moment. Then, when he did, his words were barely a whisper. "I love you guys."

Brett had the weird feeling of both wanting to cry and laugh at the same time. "I think I love you both too."

Liam pillowed his head on Scott's chest. "Me three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, I think that's a wrap. I had some other ideas with Stiles and Isaac, but I think this story has run its course for most people. Thanks to everyone for the kind, complimentary comments, for offering support and for giving kudos.


	22. The Unexpected Epilogue of Fucking Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott realizes something and shows up at Derek's to bring him into his pack, with all that that entails.
> 
> Warning: There are some unexpected _FEELS_ and mentions of dead characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it really was over but then AlexisDevanne put this hot idea in my head. So I decided to do this as a gift to Alexis and Deshaun, who wanted it, and to all my wonderful kind, supportive and awesome fans. 
> 
> I have learned there are people who strongly object to Scott and Derek having sex. I don't fucking care. :) This is a BDSM polyamory story, not a true love story. And Alexis was right, Derek needed to give it up to Scott. So if you want to flame me for this, just know I will start getting free with the "delete comment" button.

Scott hammered on Derek's door insistently for the tenth time. He knew Derek was home. From the smell of things, Derek was in the shower. Still, Scott didn't see any reason why the man wouldn't be able to hear him. So more likely he was ignoring Scott, which simply wouldn't do.

Scott finally exhausted the last of his patience and simply yanked the door open. He dropped his backpack just inside and closed the door behind him. His instincts twinged at the idea of invading another werewolf's den, but then he reminded himself that he was an Alpha and Derek no longer was.

Derek stomped in from the shower, sopping wet and holding a towel around his waist. He definitely looked annoyed. But then, he usually did so that was hardly an accurate indicator of his mood.

"What was so damn important?"

Scott looked him right in the eye. "We need to talk."

"And that couldn't wait for like five fucking minutes?"

Scott shook his head, smiling a little. Derek had always intimidated him, not just physically but with all the things he knew about being a werewolf. It had always seemed impossible to challenge him in any way. But the strength Scott now felt running through his veins had changed everything.

"You really helped me with my pack problem, Derek."

Derek shrugged, his eyes still flashing a challenge that Scott yearned to meet. "Great. Now, if there's nothing else...."

"There's a funny thing about that book, though."

"Yeah?"

"It reeks of your come."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "So?"

Scott's gaze was steady. "You're not an Alpha anymore, Derek. You're not even a Beta. You're an Omega wolf. That's not safe, not in a place like Beacon Hills."

"I seem to recall saving your ass more than once without a pack."

Scott nodded. "You're powerful." He blatantly eyed Derek from head to toe. "Which is why I want you in my pack. I'm just curious why you've never asked to join before."

Derek shook his head. "I'm a Hale. I was born to lead my family."

"Things have changed."

"Not from where I'm standing. I'm still a Hale. I have a legacy to honor. We don't join other packs, we don't...."

"Beg?"

Derek glowered. "Never."

Scott mulled that one over. "The funny thing is, Derek, if you had asked me a few weeks back to join my pack, I would have said 'yes' without hesitation. But now I'm going to make you beg."

Derek snorted laughter. "I'm not one of your little bitches who you can push around."

"No, you're a powerful, experienced, dangerous werewolf. But I realized something. I think you gave me that book because you were hoping I'd come back here and do to you what I did to Liam and Brett." One corner of his lips quirked upward. "And I'm going to, Derek."

Derek shook his head, his eyes fixed on Scott's face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do, Derek. I think you tried to be an Alpha and you hated it. The responsibility, everyone looking to you for answers. I think you were relieved when you had a chance to give it up. I think somewhere inside you, you were hoping someone would take over."

"And you think you're the one to do that?"

Scott nodded. "Get that towel off and kneel, Derek."

"You think I'm going to—"

Scott let out an Alpha roar so intense Derek flinched backwards. Then the older guy popped out his claws and roared back defiantly. Scott felt the strength in that roar, the deep well of Derek's werewolf heritage. In times past, it had been enough to make him nearly wet himself.

Now Scott just roared back even louder, his fangs and claws out and his eyes blazing red. Derek hunched inward, looking shocked and uncertain now. Scott gave him one more growling, snarling roar just to drive the point home and then he said, "On your knees."

Derek Hale, proud werewolf that he was, slipped off his towel and sank down to the floor. "You've gotten even more powerful," he murmured.

"It turns out, proper pack bonding makes an Alpha even stronger," Scott said. "Which is another reason I'm doing this. It will make us all safer and more powerful as a pack."

Derek swallowed hard, eyes on the floor. "I respect you, Scott. I always have."

"Not always," Scott said with a smile.

Derek coughed uncomfortably. "Maybe not.... But you have a patience, a forgiveness like my mother had. It's what makes you such a good leader. I'd be happy to join your pack if you ask.... But I can't beg, Scott. I just can't do it."

"First of all, it's 'sir' now. And secondly, I expect there will be a lot of surprises in store for you this evening."

Very quietly, Derek said, "Yes sir."

Scott petted his hair. "I respect you a lot too, Derek. And I like you a lot. I wouldn't make you one of my bitches if that weren't true."

Derek noticeably flinched at the word. "Yes, sir."

"Stay here while I get some things."

Scott had planned this evening out very carefully, with the help of Liam and Brett who had offered suggestions and helped him pick out the equipment. He retrieved his backpack and went over to the massive window. He had noted some iron hooks jutting out of the wall in various places around the window on previous visits and they had figured prominently into his plans. He took out the lengths of rope he had packed and unspooled them. He looped them over two of the hooks above the window and tested them to see if they were secure. Obviously, Derek would be able to break loose if he really wanted to. But if he wolfed out, then there would be a whole new set of problems. At this point, he was sure he could overpower Derek, but that wasn't the right way to handle the man.

"Crawl over here, Derek."

Wordlessly, the man did, his eyes remaining on the floor as he joined Scott by the window. The Alpha then put a pair of leather cuffs on Derek's wrists.

"Brett went on a little shopping spree," Scott explained. "He found some really cool things to play with." Once he was satisfied the cuffs were tight but not too tight, he stood up. "Okay, up on your feet."

Derek stood and gave Scott a curious look. "What cool things?"

Scott slapped his rounded ass hard. "Want to try that again?"

Derek's eyes flashed fire for a moment. "What cool things, _sir_?"

"You'll see...."

Scott attached the D-rings on the ropes to the loops on the cuffs and pulled until Derek's arms were spread up above his head. Scott tied the ropes off once he was satisfied with how taut they were. The bondage put the older werewolf rather nicely on display for Scott, who took a moment to step back and just ogle the incredibly hot guy he was about to induct into his pack. Not that it was the first time he had seen Derek naked. Now that Derek had a full four-legged form he was frequently naked. But this was different. Derek was now his.

Derek, hanging right in front of the window, said, "It's good I don't have neighbors."

"They'd get quite a view." Scott stepped up behind him and ran hands over the man's muscled back. "You're being awfully cooperative."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "You really have no idea how powerful an Alpha you are, do you, sir?"

Scott shrugged. "I'm starting to get it."

"I was raised among werewolves. More than a lot of people, I respect pack hierarchy, sir." He looked up at the ropes holding him on the balls of his feet. "And while this is surprisingly kinky, I still won't beg you, sir."

Scott kissed him between his shoulder blades, which made Derek jump. "You don't need to worry about that, Derek. You'll beg, but that's going to be later."

"You do know how much pain I can take, right?"

Scott reached around and gave Derek's balls a severe tug, which earned him a grunt. "You forgot again."

Derek growled low in his throat. "Sorry, sir."

"I know a whole lot of things I didn't know a few weeks ago, Derek. I know that pain and pleasure are a lot more closely related than I ever would have guessed. I know what it feels like to really be an Alpha, to be completely in charge and I know that it's good for me to be the one calling the shots. And I know for a fact that you want this." He slid his fingers up to stroke Derek's erection. "I just haven't quite figured out why."

Derek sighed. "Like you said, sir.... It's nice to let someone else be the one in charge. I was never very good at it."

Scott got a leather flogger out of his backpack. He had known from the moment he had decided to take Derek into his pack that no mere paddle would conquer the proud former Alpha. Fortunately, he had two eager-to-please bitches who had been overjoyed at the prospect of a really serious implement of pain. Scott had studied the tool very carefully and learned how it was used.

And then he'd gotten in some practice with his bitches. Liam, in particular, was a total whore for it. Scott had to fuck him extra hard afterward to burn off all the lust it kindled inside him.

He stepped into the narrow space between Derek and the window and tapped the flogger's tails against his leg. Derek's eyes widened slightly when he saw the thing. Scott only smiled a very little bit. He was in that wonderfully calm, centered place that he had found as a dominant and as an Alpha.

He placed his free hand on Derek's chest. "What do you mean you weren't very good at it?"

Derek shook his head and refused to answer.

He had expected the disobedience, just not over something that seemed so minor. He stepped behind Derek and let fly with the tails. He started with underhanded blows that landed across the man's thighs and ass. The slender, braided tails cracked as they marked the man's skin, raising bright red stripes in their wake.

"Derek, what did you mean?"

He shook his head again and Scott gave him another five blows. Derek didn't make a sound, which didn't surprise Scott. Derek was right in that Scott could do this for hours before getting any kind of response. But it wasn't about the hurting. It was about the Alpha showing his bitch that disobedience earned punishment. Beating Derek into submission wasn't the plan. Scott had learned that it wasn't about seeing how much pain a bitch could take, it was about giving them enough pain to set them free from all their worries and fears and doubts.

Derek had taken many, many beatings in his life. He'd been tortured in any number of different ways. He would never give Scott any information he didn't truly want to give up. Scott was gambling that the reason Derek had given him the book, had basically asked Scott to do this, was because there was a part of him that desperately wanted to confess something. He would never admit that, not with his defenses fully in place.

The flogger would, hopefully, break those defenses down. And then Scott could get some answers, find out the truth, and claim Derek as his own.

When Scott moved to overhand strikes against Derek's upper back and shoulders, the former Alpha let out a groan that sounded like relief. He hung his head and was quiet after that, surrendering himself to the fearsome blows.

Scott dished out enough to have the man's skin flaming red. Then he came around in front of him again and tipped his chin upward. "Derek?"

"Please...." Derek's voice was thick.

"Please what?"

"Please.... Please punish me.... Please Scott...."

Scott frowned. He decided that it wasn't the time to address Derek's lack of etiquette. Something was happening and he needed to find out what.

"Punish you for what?"

Derek shook his head and struggled to look away. "Just...."

Scott seized him by the hair and gave him a red-ringed glare. "You're going to be punished for a lot of things, Derek, but they are the things I decide. So if you think you need to be punished by me, you tell me and as your Alpha I'll decide what the penance is."

Derek swallowed hard. His eyes tracked left and Scott let go of his hair so Derek could cant his expression to some place in the room. Scott hadn't been there that night, but he had been told the story. He could guess what that spot in the room meant to Derek.

"Boyd wasn't your fault, Derek."

Derek shook a little. "Yes it was."

"Derek—"

"Yes it was!" Derek roared. He sagged in his bonds then. "Please, just get on with it, sir. Make me bleed for them...."

Scott framed his Beta's face in his hands so Derek couldn't look away from him. "Erica was murdered. So was Boyd. The twins just used you as the weapon."

Derek struggled to avoid his gaze, but he was trapped. "All my life, I was raised to be an Alpha, a leader. Boyd and Erica died because they didn't trust me enough and they ran right into the Alpha Pack. Isaac left because I wasn't strong enough." His agonized look was hard for Scott to bear, but he did, taking Derek's pain into himself. "I failed them. I failed them all, Scott. So please, be my Alpha and make me pay for it."

Scott shook his head. "You didn't fail, Derek. We live in a place where the people we love sometimes die." A shadow of his own pain flickered across his eyes. "You fought the Alpha pack and they were stronger than you. That's all there is to it."

Derek sealed his eyes shut. "They were my responsibility."

"And now you are mine," Scott said gently. "As your Alpha, I'm telling you that you need to forgive yourself. Now, I am going to give you a beating, but I'm not punishing you for Boyd and Erica dying. I'm punishing you for blaming yourself. And to make that point clear, after every blow, you will say, 'it wasn't my fault.'"

"Scott...."

"That's an order, Derek. And don't think I'm letting you off for failing to remember to call me 'sir.'"

Derek opened his eyes again and just stared at Scott for the longest moment. Finally, after some intense inner struggle, he said, "Yes, sir."

Scott got back into place and carefully chose his target. The red stripes had already faded, thanks to advanced Derek's healing. That was why Scott saw no need to hold back. Derek needed this pain, needed to have it driven home that he should forgive himself. The welts that came as a result would heal quickly enough.

Scott let loose with the flogger, laying a powerful blow across Derek's back. His Beta sighed out in relief again, like the pain was a welcome distraction from the mess in his head. Scott paused afterwards and waited. He knew the words, few though they were, were very hard for Derek to say.

So he wasn't surprised when Derek muttered, "it wasn't my fault" in a low, dull monotone.

_He doesn't believe it yet._

Scott gave Derek a brutal flogging, holding absolutely nothing back. There was no need. And in fact, if Derek sensed any hesitance or weakness on his part than Derek wouldn't accept him as his Alpha. So Scott landed one powerful stroke after another. The skin on Derek's back, his thighs and his ass went rapidly from pink to red as the tails did their work.

And between each blow, Derek said the words. But something changed somewhere in the midst of the punishment. After Derek had said the words more than a dozen times, suddenly his tone changed and the words were filled with life.

Scott smiled in relief. Derek could endure ungodly amounts of pain, but it still had an effect on him. The endorphins still coursed through him. And slowly, as he sank into it, his defenses began to crumble.

"It wasn't my fault," he choked out as the welts on his backside began to rise.

"It wasn't my fault!" he gurgled, the words a challenge to his own guilt.

And finally, as Scott began to sweat from the exertion of doling out the most severe punishment he had ever inflicted, Derek's voice broke and he sobbed out, "It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...."

Scott dropped the flogger and moved around in front of his shaking, wounded Beta. He released the ropes and caught Derek in his arms and held him as the man mumbled, "not my fault" and "I'm sorry" over and over again. Having laid him open, Scott could now do nothing but hold him tight and let his Beta choke out sobs against his shoulder.

"That's my good boy," Scott murmured, rocking him a little. "So proud of you."

Derek didn't rebel against the diminutive name or the praise. Stripped of everything, his clothes, his pride, his defenses, Derek just let himself go and accepted the comfort of his Alpha. Scott knew it had been a very, very long time since Derek had known such comfort. And that filled him with joy, knowing that Derek let him inside his walls.

It was a long, long time before Derek calmed down against him. When he did finally pull back, he just sort of gaped at Scott in shock, like he couldn't even comprehend how they had wound up like that. He seemed to be looking for something in Scott's expression, but whatever it was, Scott couldn't guess.

His expression was awed as he said, "You're amazing, sir."

Scott warmed at the praise. "So are you."

Derek's lips quirked in a faint smile. "So, I guess I'm your bitch now?"

Scott shook his head. "You have to beg for that honor."

Derek's smile faded. "Scott...." He sighed. "Why?"

Scott didn't usually explain why his orders had to be obeyed. It was easier for everyone involved to just know that he was to be obeyed without hesitation or debate. However, technically, he hadn't _ordered_ Derek to beg. And he did understand on some level that with their complicated history, Derek could be worried that this had something to do with grinding him down.

He pulled Derek back into a hug and held him close. His fingers moved down the man's backside, feeling the welts that remained behind from the punishment, even as they faded away. He really did care about Derek. Even though they had sometimes been at odds, he had always known that at his core, this was a good man.

"Because every bitch has to give something up, Derek. Liam had to give up his distrust of people. Brett had to surrender his sense of superiority. You have to give up your pride, Derek. Not all of it, just the part where you think you're better than other werewolves because you were born to it. And that's why you have to beg me, to show me you can surrender that part of yourself." Derek shivered against him. "Once you do that, I'll claim you as my bitch, mark you and fuck you and leave you with no doubt who owns you." He felt Derek's cock throb against him. "It's what you want. You just have to let yourself beg for it."

Derek didn't speak for a very long time. Finally he eased back from the hug and gave Scott a serious look. "You're right. I do think I'm better. I always have. I was raised knowing I'm a Hale. I always told myself I would never be in anyone else's pack. Wolf packs.... Well, you've seen some of them. They don't even really understand what it means to be a werewolf. They were made, not born into it. But the Hale legacy had to start somewhere, didn't it? Somewhere back in the day, a Hale got bitten. I think that's what's happening now, the beginning of another great legacy." Derek's eyes glowed blue in the moonlight streaming through the window. "The Hales are gone. Now it's you defending this area, acting as a protector."

Derek moved backwards and bowed down until his heads was on the floor. "It would be an honor to be in your pack, Scott. Please.... Please accept this humble bitch as yours. Please, sir, I'm begging you to claim me."

Scott reached out and stroked his hair. "I accept you, Derek, I take you as mine."

When Derek chanced a look up, Scott leered down at him. The older werewolf smiled, his body relaxing as he surrendered the last barrier between him and his new pack.

"Thank you, sir."

Scott slipped his shirt off and then popped the button on his cargo shorts. "Can you beg as well for your Alpha's cock?"

Derek shivered, but his eyes were bright with interest. "Please, sir, please allow me the honor of sucking your cock."

Scott dropped his shorts and boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. "This is what you want?

Derek didn't blush or stammer. He looked right at Scott's dick and licked his lips. "Please, sir, please let your bitch show you how much he wants it."

Scott could barely think straight at those words. Having Derek naked, on his knees, begging to suck him off was surreal. He almost lost his Alpha composure, but at the last second he remembered there was one last step. He got the leather collar out of his backpack and approached his new bitch.

"This marks you as one of mine," he said, affixing it around the bitch's neck.

Derek touched it with his fingers. "Thank you, sir. It's an honor."

"How about you show me what an honor it is?"

Derek nodded and leaned in to give the head of Scott's dick a lingering, loving kiss. Scott almost asked of Derek had done this before, but he decided that wasn't important. It was just really amazing how Derek took to cocksucking without hesitation or embarrassment

Scott let out a moan of pleasure as Derek swallowed him down, inch by inch, taking more than half before pausing to adjust to Scott' length. His expression was one of reverent, blissful concentration as he moved up and down on the shaft, using his lips and tongue to pleasure his Alpha.

"I think you can take more than that," Scott murmured.

He gently but firmly pushed more of his cock down Derek's throat. The amazingly compliant bitch moaned and took it, swallowing it down and moving further. It was amazing to Scott how quickly Derek took the whole thing. He was either a natural or he really did have some experience.

"So good, Derek...."

He thrust back and forth slowly, savoring the moment. Derek's submission was a true gift, something rare and precious and Scott wasn't going to let himself forget that. However, the feeling of having claimed Derek, of owning the older werewolf was an unbelievable rush. Derek Hale, his mentor, now his submissive and willing bitch.

Scott wanted nothing more than to watch Derek swallow his load but that was a pleasure he would have to save for another day—or at least another hour or so. Derek needed to be marked. He needed to walk around every day, knowing he smelled of his Alpha's seed, feeling pride in knowing he was Scott's bitch.

So, with reluctance, Scott stepped back just as he was about to shoot and grabbed his dick and stroked himself to climax. Derek looked quite perplexed at first and then, once he caught on, he closed his eyes and welcomed the splashed of come that rained down upon him.

"Thank you, sir," Derek breathed.

Post orgasm, Scott felt a little coy. "You aren't going to be embarrassed to go around with my smell on you?"

Derek stared at him. "I'm fucking proud to be your bitch, sir."

Scott went down to one knee and kissed him, long and slow and deep. He really hadn't expected the man to be so beautiful in his submission. Taking Derek into his pack was necessary, for his safety as well as for the safety of Scott's pack. He's been certain Derek knew this and would grudgingly submit which would result in a constant battle of wills. But Derek had surprised him, as he so often did. Just as he had poured his entire self into being an Alpha, he was now giving equal energy into surrendering to Scott.

That was evident in the kiss. He clearly knew what he was doing, but he never once tried to take the lead. He let Scott set the pace, he welcome Scott's tongue into his mouth. He yielded as Scott pressed in for a deeper, hungrier kiss.

When they broke at last, panting against each other, Scott was already hard again. He used to get so embarrassed about how it never seemed to go down. Allison had joked with him about how insatiable he was. Now, though, with so many wonderful, gorgeous bitches, he found it to be a blessing.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Derek."

Derek smiled in a really sweet and excited way. It was one of the happiest little grins Scott had ever seen on him. "Thank you, sir."

Scott didn't have the patience to go all the way back out to the woods, but he wasn't going to take Derek in such a banal place as his bed. It was a full moon again. That was, of course, why he'd waited until this evening to do this. And taking a bitch for the first time under the moonlight was an important part of the ritual.

"Up on your feet," he ordered.

Derek climbed gracefully to his feet and waited patiently for Scott's instructions. His cock was gloriously hard, jutting up at an angle and leaking ample amounts of precome. Scott had a powerful urge to play with it, to tease Derek and see how beautifully the man could beg to come, but he was impatient to be inside him. Fun and games could wait.

Scott bound his hands above his head again, just as he had been during his beating. It seemed right, having Derek hanging there, bathed in moonlight, naked and ready to serve his Alpha's need. Scott quickly got the lube and put some on his dick.

"I don't know if you've done this before, Derek, but I'm pretty sure it's been a while. So this may hurt a little. You good with that?"

"Fuck, sir, yes. Please...."

Scott melded up behind him. "Do you accept me as your Alpha?"

"I _need_ you as my Alpha."

"You submit willingly to me?"

Derek craned his head back to look at him. "Willingly, eagerly, whorishly. Fuck me already. Sir."

Scott gave him a little spank for that. "Don't forget who's in charge here."

Derek moaned a little as Scott tweaked his nipples. "Please, sir...."

Scott grinned and then went into him then, pushing deep into Derek's tight hole until he was all the way inside. His new bitch let out an incredibly arousing, throaty little growl as he was mounted by his Alpha, like it was the best thing in the world to him. Scott was of a mind to agree.

Fucking the man in a standing position was a lot more awkward than the doggy-style (or "wolfy style" as Liam liked to call it) than he was used to, but it was good in a different way. Once he got the motions right, he was able to use more of his leg muscles to really give it to Derek in the hardest, most feral way he could.

"Fuck.... Yes... Fuck my ass sir, please...."

Scott grinned and shoved in hard and fast, loving the way Derek didn't even pretend he wasn't enjoying it. Derek was taking this as a reward, like being so totally claimed was something he had earned, which was fairly close to the truth.

"I want you to come for me," Scott hummed. "Come just from getting fucked by your Alpha."

Derek groaned. "Sir..."

"You can. You can do it for me. Come for me, bitch."

Derek let out a surprised, happy warble as his rock hard cock shot spurts of come onto the floor. Scott grinned in triumph and nibbled his ear. "Good bitch."

"N-never...."

"Never come without touching yourself?" Scott asked, still using Derek's body for his pleasure.

"N-no.... Unn.... Well, unf, not that either...." He panted heavily. "Never been fucked, sir. Never knew it would be this good."

Scott gripped his hips and slammed harder into him. "Well, I think I'll have to make sure to stay over sometimes so I can fuck you all night long. Would you like that?"

Derek shuddered. "Oh, fuck, yes sir...."

Scott kept going, claiming him utterly. Derek's slutty little pleadings got louder while at the same time getting far less articulate. He gibbered and grunted as he was fucked, yearning for more and totally helpless in his bonds as Scott took him.

When Scott finally came inside him, he saw stars spark before his eyes. He paused behind Derek, kissing the place between his shoulder blades and basking in the aftershocks of that amazing climax.

"Mine," he breathed.

"Yours, sir," Derek breathed out.

* * *

 

"This is such a terrible idea. What if he hates me?"

Brett rolled his eyes. "No one could ever possibly hate you, Liam. I should know. I tried. The only guy nicer than you is Scott."

Liam shook his head, very much not convinced. They climbed into the lift and hit the button. "I can't believe Scott made us go downtown naked."

"You can't? Really?"

"My parents would die. Well, they'd kill me first and then die, so there would be a lot of death." Liam fought off a smirk. "It's a good thing only that wino spotted us."

"We would have just passed it off as a high school prank thing. No biggie."

Liam eyed his naked bitch brother up and down appreciatively, because a naked and hard Brett was not something to be ignored. "Why couldn't we just stay the three of us?"

"Because Derek's a powerful werewolf and he's hot as hell. And you're going to fuck him and don't tell me that doesn't get your blood racing."

Liam swallowed hard. The image of someone as powerful and experienced as Derek Hale under him was both exhilarating and terrifying. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to fuck Derek. He was just sure Derek would never put up with such a thing.

"How do we know he even submitted to Scott?"

Brett eyed him with raised eyebrows.

"Right, sorry, that was stupid. Of course he did." He looked at his phone which, since he didn't have pockets, he was carrying in his hand. "We're late."

"I'm sure Scott will find a way to occupy the time. And spank our asses later for the mistake."

Liam calmed a little at that. A thorough spanking would settle his jangled nerves quite a bit. "I just can't see Derek going for this."

They got off the lift and then opened the door to Derek's loft. The sight beyond was something that made Liam's mouth go dry. Scott and Derek were on the bed. Scott, naturally, was on top, grinding Derek into the mattress. His arms were locked under Derek's armpits, holding him rather firmly in place as he fucked the muscled body beneath him.

"You were saying?" Brett murmured.

Liam stifled a giggle.

The two bitches came into the room and knelt and waited patiently while Scott fucked Derek savagely in his bed. Liam was passed the point of jealousy. Scott was so emotionally generous, there was never any sense that he was being ignored or slighted. He never felt that Scott preferred Brett or gave him more time. And Scott's libido didn't ever seem to slow down, so neither of them ever went a day without a thorough fucking.

So watching the scene was simply like watching the world's hottest porn as their new bitch brother gave it up to Scott amid slutty pleadings and snarling grunts.

Scott finished a few minutes later, groaning as he spilled his seed inside Derek. The Alpha then slipped off the bed and eyed Brett and Liam with a contented smile. "You're late."

"Yes sir," Liam said. As Alpha Bitch, he was responsible and he now knew that offering excuses was utterly pointless.

"We'll deal with that later. Derek, go and kneel beside your bitch brothers."

"Yes sir," he said.

Liam watched the naked man slip out of bed and he was so ruggedly handsome that Liam couldn't even pretend he wasn't hungry for that body. Derek's face was quite serene as he settled beside the younger men, showing no embarrassment, no reluctance and no resentment.

_Scott must have a magic cock, if he can make that guy his bitch._

"I've explained things to Derek. He knows what's next."

Liam wasn't anywhere close to the dominant Scott was. However, weeks of being in charge of Brett had given him some sense of how to be in control without just coming off as a bossy douche bag. He turned to Derek with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the pack."

Derek smiled gently back at him. "Thank you." He glanced at Scott, who nodded back at him. "I heard you earned the top bitch spot and that's fine. I figure you might be worried that I'll be difficult, but I won't." His eyes sparkled. "Besides which, I'll be the Alpha Bitch next time around and then I'll own all your asses."

Liam's grinned toothily. "You're welcome to try."

Scott smiled at his pack. "Okay, boys, mark your brother so he knows he's part of the pack. And then, Liam, you can feel what it's like to mount him."

Liam and Brett stood. He pulled his bitch brother into a hungry kiss and reached for Brett's dick to stroke him off. His concerns and doubts fell away as he saw the Derek was willingly surrendering to the pack hierarchy. Everything was going to be fine.

In fact, as he and Brett sprayed come over their new brother, Liam knew that things were going to be fucking fantastic.


End file.
